New Face in Town: A Honey Potts Story
by VickyT36
Summary: Real world au: Wanting a change in her life, Honey Potts and her bees move from California to Oregon. There she meets new people, experiences new things, and even finds love.
1. Lonely

**What's up readers? VickyT36 here with another wir fanfic starring my OC Honey Potts. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Lonely **

**Spring**

**March, 2017**

In Los Angeles, California there lived a young woman named Honey Potts. She was 23-years-old, had fair skin, with blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, and green eyes. Honey was a kind, compassionate, and generous person, but she was timid and could be rather quiet.

Currently, she was working hard at a bar one evening. She was the bartender, and spent almost every night mixing, serving, and pouring drinks.

"Hey barmaid, can I get another scotch over here?" requested a patron.

"Coming up, sir." Honey told him.

She poured the drink, and slid the drink to him.

"Miss, could we get a couple Long Island Iced Teas?" a woman asked.

"Sure thing." Honey replied.

She mixed together several drinks, mixed them up, and served them.

"Whew, pretty busy this evening." she sighed.

As the evening went on, Honey kept serving and mixing the drinks. During a calm period, while Honey cleaned out some of the shot glasses, she felt heard a slurred voice.

"Hey sweetheart, how about a kiss?" it asked.

Honey turned around, and saw a drunk man trying to come onto her.

"Sir how many drinks have you had?" she asked, trying not to sound disgusted by his breath.

"Maybe two or three, but what's the difference?"

Honey pushed him away, and the bouncers at the bar dragged him out. The owner of the bar came out, and saw what had happened.

"You okay, Honey?" he asked her.

"I'm okay, sir." she replied.

The rest of the evening managed to go smoothly, and at 12:30 Honey's shift was finished. She clocked out, and gave her apron to the next bartender. She grabbed her purse, and hurried to the bus stop.

She sat down for about five minutes, and then the bus came. She gave her bus fare, and took a seat. As the bus drove, Honey just stared out the window, watching the dark scenery, and thinking. She didn't really like her job as a bartender, but it was the only job she was able to find that was close enough to her apartment by bus.

She didn't have a car, so the bus was her only option. When the bus came to her stop, she got off, and walked to her apartment. After going inside, riding the elevator, and trudging to her door, she was back home.

Once she was inside, she changed into her pajamas, plopped down into bed, took off her glasses, and went to sleep.

Hours later, she woke up to the sound of buzzing. It was her alarm clock, which read 8:30. After turning it off, she sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and put on her glasses. Then she got out of bed, and walked over her desk.

On it was a yellow beehive shaped house.

"Buzz, Bumble, Stinger, time to get up." she said to it.

A little door opened, and three bees flew out. Now they weren't ordinary bees, they were slightly bigger than ordinary bees, and believe it or not they had the ability to speak.

"Morning, Honey." greeted Buzz.

"How you doing?" wondered Bumble.

"Sleep well?" asked Stinger.

Honey smiled. She loved her bees, and was thrilled she was able to speak to them.

"Hey guys, I slept good. So any idea what you want to do today?"

"Hmm, it's a really nice day." observed Buzz, flying over to the window.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Bumble and Stinger agreed.

"Okay, we'll go after some breakfast, and I get dressed."

Honey took a shower, dressed in a yellow shirt, black pants, and yellow shoes. Then after a breakfast of cereal and honey they were out. As they rode the bus, Honey's bees were nestled comfortably in her hair.

She remembered when she first got the ability to meet her bee friends.

_It was three years ago when she was 20. She was cleaning up her apartment, and when she opened the window for ventilation, three bees flew in. While most people would've quickly swatted or shooed them out of the room, Honey let them stay in._

_She was into bees, and even let them crawl on her hand, they didn't sting her. When the sun went down, the bees still didn't leave. But Honey didn't mind. She liked having them around, she felt like they were the animal friends a princess had._

_When the stars started to come out, she stared at them with the bees. _

_"Like the stars, huh?" she asked them. _

_The bees just buzzed. Honey looked back up at the stars, and saw one that seemed to sparkle._

_"I wish you three bees could talk. I bet we'd have great conversation." she wished. _

_Then she changed into her pajamas, got into bed, took off her glasses, turned out the light, and went to sleep. The following morning, Honey heard strange voices._

_"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" asked a male voice. _

_"I don't know. How long do humans sleep?" wondered a female voice. _

_Then her alarm clock went off, and she began stirring and woke up._

_"Hey, she's awake." said another male voice. _

_Honey turned off the clock, and rubbed her eyes. _

_"Did I leave the TV on?" she asked herself, as she put on her glasses. _

_Once her vision cleared, she saw that her TV was off, but the bees were still in her room._

_"You three are still here?" _

_"Yeah." they answered. _

_When Honey heard that she nearly fell out of her bed. _

_"Y...you can talk?" she sputtered. _

_"Yes we can." answered the female bee. _

_"But...but you're bees. Am I still dreaming?" Honey wondered._

_She pinched herself, and it hurt, so she was awake. _

_"We were confused too. But then we remembered the wish you made last night." explained one of the male bees. _

_"That's right, I did wish you guys could talk."_

_She couldn't believe that her wish had actually come true. _

_"What's your name?" asked the other male bee. _

_"My name's Honey, Honey Potts. What are yours?" _

_"We don't have any." answered the female bee._

_"Well I think you deserve some names." said Honey, holding out her hand. _

_The three bees gently landed in it. _

_"Hmm, I'll call you Buzz. You look like a Bumble, and I'll name you, Stinger." _

_The three bees smiled at their new names._

_It was the start of a great friendship._

When the bus came to the park bus stop, Honey and her bees got off. It was a nice day for the park, the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and the air was nice and warm. They walked around, sat on the bench and watched the people, and stopped at a hot dog stand for lunch.

As Honey munched on her hot dog, she saw there were many happy people around. Couples were holding hands, friends were talking, and kids were having fun with their parents. It made her feel a bit sad, because she didn't really gave anyone else besides her bees.

Her parents were deceased, and she didn't have human friends. Things could get very lonely at times.

"Honey, you okay?" asked Buzz.

Honey quickly snapped out her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered.

They continued their time in the park, and then caught the bus back. Riding back they passed a car dealership place.

"Hey, Honey, how's the car fund coming?" wondered Bumble.

"It's coming along. Slowly, but coming." she replied.

Honey had been saving for the last couple years to buy car, but with the cost of her rent, clothes, food, and small entertainment she had to take some money out of her fund. They got back to her apartment, and decided to watch TV until it was time for Honey to go back to work.

Around 5:30 Honey got ready to leave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Honey told her bees, as she got her purse.

"Have a nice evening." Stinger told her.

And she was out the door.

At the bar Honey did her job, servings the drinks and snacks. As she worked she spotted several couples. Honey wasn't the jealous type, but she did think girls who had a guy in their lives.

She'd dated guys before in the past, but they never really stuck. They were either rude, didn't think she was good enough, or she just plain didn't like her. But Honey didn't have time to think about that, she had work to do.

And she got back to it.

**That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. A Change in Settings

**Chapter 2: A Change in Settings **

**Agent BM: Thx, glad u did and nice to hear that**

**Mangle6: Thx, and don't worry, things will get better for her**

* * *

A few weeks later, Honey had a day off from work, and was counting her savings fund.

"Only $250." she sighed.

The bees who were watching from their little beehive, looked at each other sadly, and flew over to her.

"Honey, we need to talk." Buzz told her.

"What's up, guys?"

"We're getting worried about you." replied Bumble.

"Why, I'm fine." Honey assured.

"No you're not. You've been really glum lately." Stinger explained.

Honey knew her bees were right, she wasn't happy. She was alone, she hated her job, and her cash flow was down.

"(Sighs), you're right guys. I don't like the state my life is in. But what can I do?" she wondered, as she walked over to the window.

"I feel like...like I'm trapped."

The bees flew over and landed on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Honey. I'm sure something will good will happen." encouraged Buzz.

The three nuzzled her cheeks. Honey smiled a little.

"Why don't we watch some TV." suggested Bumble.

"Yeah, maybe that'll help." added Stinger.

They sat in the makeshift living room, and flicked on the TV. As they flipped through the channels, they came to a commercial.

"Looking for a nice place to live, settle down, probably raise a family. Then I know the perfect place." announced a woman, with brown hair in a braid, and wore red, white, and blue clothes.

"Come to Wreckit, Oregon. A nice little town with safe surroundings, kind people, and great housing prices. Interested in living here, contact me, Adorabeezle Winterpop, real estate queen."

That commercial got Honey and her bees attention. Wreckit seemed like a really nice place from the commercial.

"Wow, that's a pretty nice place." observed Honey.

"Yeah, seems better than this place." agreed Buzz.

They continued watching TV, but the commercial still buzzed around in their heads.

* * *

And those thoughts didn't go away, they continued thinking about Wreckit for weeks. Finally they spoke about it one morning.

"Hey guys, are you happy here in L.A.?" Honey wondered.

The three bees looked at each other.

"Well to be perfectly honest Honey, no." replied Bumble.

"We've been in this city for years, and all we've ever gotten is mouths full of smog, swatted, and almost smashed." said Stinger.

"That's changed a lot since we met you, but still." Buzz told her.

"Yeah, you know I'm not too happy here either. Perhaps it's time for a change." said Honey.

"You mean move?" wondered Bumble.

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking."

"But where? To another city in California?" asked Stinger.

"No, actually I've been thinking of the place from that commercial, Wreckit, Oregon."

"That sounds great." cheered Buzz.

"I've been looking at the place on my phone." Honey pulled out her phone, and showed them pictures of Wreckit.

It was a nice town, with cute humble houses, low crime rates, and was just a few miles outside of Portland.

"Looks like a great place to live." admired Bumble.

"Yeah, I think it'd be best if we go there, but we have a big problem." Honey told them.

"What?" questioned Stinger.

"Our cash flow. I only have $255 in my savings fund, and my car fund only has $175. Even with that combined it won't be enough to move to another state."

"That is a problem." replied Buzz.

"Hey, what about that little gift your parents left you?" Bumble suggested.

Honey's eyes widened in realization.

"That's right." she said.

She hurried to her drawer, opened it, and pulled out a small envelope. She opened it, and pulled out a letter and a small key. First she read the letter.

"Dear Honey, for when you're really down on your luck or need to move on to the next step in your life, take this key to the Los Angeles National Bank in the city. You'll find what you need to help you. But you must only go there when you absolutely need to, and you have no where else to turn. Best of luck, and we love you, Mom and Dad."

"Great letter." replied Stinger.

"They said it would help me with the next step in my life. So I guess we're going to the city." Honey declared.

With her purse on her shoulder and her bees in her hair, Honey rode the bus into the city.

* * *

When they arrived at the bank, Honey spoke to a teller, and told him that she had a key from her parents, and they said to bring the key here.

"Ah, the key to Mr. and Mrs. Potts safety deposit box. Right this way." he told her.

And she followed him into another room with many small doors. He took the key from Honey, and another key and opened one of the doors.

"Here you are." he said, handing her a long black box.

"Thanks." Honey replied, and he left.

"So what's in the box?" wondered Buzz.

"Let's see." said Honey.

She opened it, and couldn't believe what she saw, neither could her bees. Inside was a few bundles of money, at least $1,000.

"So this is what my parents left for me." cried Honey happily.

"With all this money plus what you already have it should be enough to move." cheered Bumble.

"Yes it is." Honey replied.

She put the money back, and told the teller she'd be back for the contents of the box later. She thought it'd be best to keep the money there, until she was completely ready.

* * *

First went online, and looked for places to live in Wreckit. She decided to go with a condo, because that would cost less than a house. Luckily the town had some condominiums within her price range, and then she got in contact with Adorabeezle Winterpop.

"Hello, Winterpop's Realty." said a voice over the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Winterpop, my name is Honey Potts, I'm interesting in moving to Wreckit." Honey told her over the phone.

"Great choice, do you know what kind of home you'd like?" Adorabeezle asked.

"I'd like to live in a condo."

"All right, so where are you currently?"

"Los Angeles, California."

"And when do you plan on coming here?"

"I plan to leave in a couple weeks."

"Are you moving here alone?"

"In a way."

"Well Ms. Potts, when you get here give me a call. And I'll show you the condos."

"Thank you, goodbye." said Honey, and she hung up.

"Now what?" wondered Stinger.

"Now we have some other work to do." Honey told them.

As the days went by she didn't waste time, she told her boss she'd be moving away soon, and gave her notice. Then she talked to some movers, and they agreed to help pack and ship her things once she found a place to live.

With the help of her bees, she packed her belongings, and a suitcase and backpack.

"How're we getting to Oregon, Honey?" questioned Buzz.

"We're going to take a bus. It's a lot cheaper than flying." Honey explained.

* * *

Soon Honey's apartment was empty, and her suitcase was all packed, and she'd received her last paycheck. She cashed it, and took the money her parents left her out of the bank. She put some in her purse, and the rest of it in a secret component in her suitcase.

Then the morning came for Honey to leave.

"Well this is it, guys." said Honey, as she picked up her suitcase.

"We're finally leaving." cheered Bumble.

"Let's go." added Stinger.

Honey took one last look at her apartment, and then left. They rode on the bus, but to the bees surprise Honey got out at a different stop.

"What's going on, Honey?" asked Buzz.

"There's something I gotta do first." she replied.

When the bees saw they were at the cemetery, they immediately understood. Honey found her parents' graves, and she looked down at them.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving. I'm going to Oregon to start a new life. Thanks for the money, it really came in handy. Still love you guys." she told them, and she caught the bus to the depot.

She purchased her ticket, found the bus, and loaded her suitcase in the compartment. Then once she was on it, she got a nice window seat, and waited.

"All right, folks. We're now setting off to Portland, Oregon. It'll be a 14 hour drive, and we'll be making several stops along the way. Restrooms are located in the back of the bus, and in case of an emergency we have several emergency doors on the roof, front and back of the bus. Enjoy the ride." announced the driver.

He drove off, and Honey was on her way.

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Welcome to Wreckit

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Wreckit **

**Agent BM: Thx, and she's in for a whole new life**

**Mangle6: Thx, hope u like it**

* * *

It was a long bus ride, but Honey and her bees didn't mind. They enjoyed seeing passing the different fields and little towns. They ate honey crackers, that they packed, and snapped pictures whenever they came to a little rest area.

During one rest stop, they stopped in a little town.

"Wow, this is nice." observed Honey, as she and her bees explored a little.

"Yeah." agreed Buzz.

Suddenly, Honey tripped over a small rock, and fell to the ground, causing her glasses to fall off.

"Honey, you okay?" asked Bumble.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but where are my glasses?" she wondered.

"There they are." said Stinger.

They'd fallen into the road. Some of the others on the bus saw what had happened to Honey, and went over to help her.

"Are okay, Miss?" a man asked, helping her up.

"Yes, I just need to get my glasses." Honey told him, pointing to the streets.

But before anyone could do anything, a big truck came by, and ran over the glasses.

"That truck just ran them over didn't they?" Honey asked flatly.

"Yep." answered a woman.

"Do you have any spares?" asked the man.

"Unfortunately no."

"Hey, I see a place that can help." the man pointed out.

And with their help, Honey was led to an optometrist. Luckily they could see her right away, they found the right lenses so she could, now she just needed to pick some frames.

"You know guys, I was thinking since we're moving to a new place, maybe I should go with some new frames." Honey told her bees.

"Good idea, Honey." agreed Buzz.

"Yeah, it'll give you a whole new look." added Bumble.

So using the lenses she was given, she looked through the different types of frames in the store section.

"Hey, I like these." replied Honey.

She'd found a pair of black cat eye shaped glasses. She put them on, and had her bees look at her.

"What do you think?"

"You look great." complimented Stinger.

"Yeah." agreed Buzz and Bumble.

"Then I'm getting them."

Honey told the doctor the cat eyes were the ones she wanted, and after he put the lenses in the frames, Honey paid, and was on her way back to the bus.

* * *

The rest of the trip went smoothly, and after a few more hours, the bus arrived in Portland, Oregon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've now arrived in Portland, Oregon. Thank you for picking us to take you there, and enjoy your time here." announced the driver.

The passengers got up from their seats, and began leaving the bus. After getting her suitcase, Honey now knew she had to check in with Adorabeezle, so she called her.

"Winterpop's Realty."

"Hello, Ms. Winterpop, it's Honey Potts. I just arrived in Portland. Where can we meet?"

"Great to know you made it. You could take a cab to the Sugar Inn. It's a hotel here in Wreckit."

"Sounds nice." Honey agreed.

After getting the address, and hanging up, Honey got a cab and rode to her destination.

* * *

As she rode, she and her bees looked out the window at her new surroundings. Oregon was much different than California. There were more open fields, and the the towns were smaller. And while Oregon did have its big cities, such as Portland, it felt more calmer and nicer than L.A.

Curious, she rolled down the window, and smelled the air. She was able to take a deep breathe without coughing or wrinkling her nose.

"Gee, that air smells good."

"Different from you came form, huh?" asked the driver.

"Yes, I came from L.A."

"Well you're in for some changes here."

Once they came to the inn, Honey paid the driver, and got her things out.

"Now where could Ms. Winterpop be?" she wondered, looking around.

"There she is." said Buzz.

He pointed to a woman with pale skin, brown hair in a braid, wearing red, white and blue clothes.

"Nice work, Buzz." whispered Honey.

She went over to her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Winterpop?" she asked.

"Oh, hello, you must be Honey Potts. Welcome to Wreckit." greeted Adorabeezle, shaking her hand.

"Thank you."

"Well I'm sure you'll want to relax after your trip here. You can stay here until we find you a place."

"Thanks, also I should let you know, I don't have a car." Honey told her.

"No problem, we can take my car. Just tell me what would be a good time to come by tomorrow."

"Hmm, how about 9:00?" Honey suggested.

"Great, I'll see you then." replied Adorabeezle.

"Bye." said Honey, as she left.

Honey then checked in, and got her room key card. The room was pretty decent, it was clean, the furniture was nice, and there was a TV.

"Well we better get some rest guys, tomorrow we start condo shopping." Honey told her bees.

* * *

After having a good night's sleep, and a little breakfast, Honey waited for Adorabeezle. Her bees wanted to come along, but they had to stay in her purse, and not talk so much. Then Adorabeezle arrived.

"Good morning, Ms. Winterpop." Honey greeted.

"Morning, but please call me Adorabeezle."

"Okay then, you can just call me Honey."

She got in her car, and they rode into town. Once they came, Adorabeezle showed Honey the different condos.

"They're very nice, Adorabeezle. But since I don't have a car, which complex is closest to town?" Honey wondered.

"That would be Litwak's Quarters." Adorabeezle told her, and she started driving in that direction.

When they came to it, Honey saw it was a pretty nice building next to the downtown area.

"Well, let's go in, and we can find you one."

They got out of the car, and Honey was shown the outside of the place. Each place had a little patio, and the area behind it was pretty spacious. Inside the building was nice, and Adorabeezle showed her some empty rooms.

"Well what do you think, Honey?" Adorabeezle asked her.

"I'm having good thoughts, but give me just a minute." Honey told her.

And she excused herself to the restrooms. Luckily there was no one else in the room, and she let her bees out of her purse.

"Well what do you think, guys?"

"I really like this place." relied Buzz.

"Yeah, feels really homey." added Bumble.

"I could really see this place as home." said Stinger.

"Then it's settled." Honey declared.

The bees flew back into her purse, and Honey went back to Adorabeezle.

"Adorabeezle, I'll take a condo on the third floor."

"Great." replied Adorabeezle.

And they shook hands on it.

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	4. Meeting the Neighbors

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Neighbors (A/N: Kevin and Lucy belong to Agent BM)  
**

**Agent BM: Hope you like this**

* * *

Once Honey's deal was made, she purchased the condo, and called the moving company with an address for them to take her furniture to. They said they'd be there in a couple days, which meant Honey would be able move in very soon.

Adorabeezle being a citizen of Wreckit decided to inform the mayor that the town now had a newcomer.

"Congratulations on your latest sale, Adorabeezle." the mayor told her.

"Thanks, she seems really nice, and she'll probably be moving in the next couple of days."

"Well then I better start getting a welcome basket together."

* * *

A couple days later, the movers were taking Honey's furniture out of the truck, and into her new condo. Once everything was in place, and the movers were given their tips, Honey looked around.

"Well guys this is officially our home." Honey told her bees.

"Great, this place really beats the old apartment." said Buzz.

"Yeah, but now there's more work to do."

"Like what?" asked Bumble.

"Well we need groceries and supplies, I'm gonna have to find a new job, and see how much money I have left."

"That's true." agreed Stinger.

So first Honey counted her money, she was still in the triple digits so that was good. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Honey wondered.

The bees didn't have the slightest idea. So they went to the door, and looked through the peephole. There were five people outside, three adults and two kids.

"Mom, I wanna go back to bed." a girl's voice complained.

"Yeah, why do we always have to be dragged out to meet every new person who comes to town?" asked a boy's voice.

"Kids, behave." commanded a stern woman's voice.

Honey opened the door, and saw them standing there.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi you must be our new neighbor, I'm Mayor Vanellope Fluggerbutter." said a woman with black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

She wore a mint green work suit and black shoes.

"Oh, well please come in." Honey told them, letting them in.

"I'm Honey Potts."

She was a little in shock that the mayor of the town was in her home.

"Welcome to Wreckit. This is my assistant mayor, Bill." Vanellope introduced.

"Hello." Bill replied in a monotone voice.

He was bald with green eyes, and he wore a light green dress shirt, dark green tie, khaki pants, and brown shoes. He was also holding a basket wrapped with clear wrap, wrapped with a bow, and filled with candles, a bottle of wine, cookies, and jars of jam.

"And my family, my husband, Rancis, and our twins Kevin and Lucy."

Rancis had blonde hair with a cowlick, and blue eyes. And he wore a brown work suit with an orange tie, and brown shoes.

"Hi, nice to meet you." said Rancis, holding out her hand.

Honey took it, and shook it. Kevin had black hair in a cowlick like Rancis, blue eyes, and he wore a black t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a brown jacket. Lucy had blonde hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wore a light blue hoodie, brown skirt, pink and blue striped socks, and black boots.

She also had on red earrings, and a necklace. "Hi." the twins mumbled sort of rudely. That got them a stern glare from Rancis. "We brought this for you." said Vanellope, taking the basket from Bill, and giving it to her.

"Thank you very much." Honey replied, setting it on the table.

"We just wanted to stop by and welcome you to our neighborhood." Vanellope explained.

"Thank you very much. It seems very nice here." Honey told her.

"And we wanted to invite you to a BBQ we're having on Saturday." Rancis told her.

"Really, that sounds very nice."

"Here's your invitation." said Sour Bill, giving her an envelope.

"Well I'll be sure to come by."

"Great, well we have to get to work, and these guys need to get to school." said Vanellope.

So Honey saw them to the door, and waved goodbye to them.

"Well they seem nice." Honey replied.

"Yeah, but I don't know about those kids." said Buzz.

"What about them?" Honey wondered.

"They weren't very nice, they're probably just spoiled rich kids." agreed Bumble.

"Yeah, nothing's worse than a couple of brats." added Stinger.

"Now guys. We can't judge someone just from one experience. Yes, they did seem a little bratty, but we probably just caught them at a bad time." Honey assured her bees.

Honey then started making a shopping list, including food, toiletries, and towels. Once her list was complete, she grabbed her purse and she and her bees went to catch a bus to the store.

* * *

At the store, she pushed her cart through the aisles, getting her things.

"So Honey, since we've been invited to this BBQ, are you going to bring anything?" Buzz asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going to make some of my honey buns to bring." Honey answered.

"Sounds delicious." mentioned Bumble.

When she came to the aisle that carried things for oral care, she tried to get some mouthwash, but she couldn't quite reach. Suddenly a large hand grabbed the mouthwash she was reaching for.

Honey looked at who'd grabbed it, and it was a large man with slightly graying brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a red shirt, red overalls, and black boots.

"Did you want this, Miss?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Honey replied taking it.

"Restocking huh?" he asked noticing her cart.

"More like filling up a new space." Honey explained, then she left.

"Now where could towels be?" she wondered.

She was so busy looking at the aisle signs, she didn't notice the cart in front of her, and bumped into them. She looked in front of her to see a woman with dark skin, large afro, wearing purple and orange clothes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going." Honey apologized.

"It's all right, really. You look confused." the woman said.

"I was just looking for the towels."

"They're two aisles down."

"Thanks." Honey replied, as she went on her way.

After getting everything on her list, she paid, and caught the bus home.

* * *

Once she was back in her condo, she put away all the stuff, she wondered what to do next.

"Why don't we go explore the neighborhood?" she suggested to her bees.

"Yeah, maybe there's a park here." said Stinger.

So back out they went, to explore the neighborhood. Wreckit had many different things, there was a boutique, beauty salon/spa, a repair shop, a store that sold candles, and a garage. There were also things she expected to see, like the city hall, a library, a playground/park, bank, and restaurant.

As she was walking she noticed a small empty store. It looked like it had been empty for a while, and there was a sign in the window that read, for lease.

"I wonder what used to be there." she wondered, and she continued on.

While working past the garage, she saw someone walk by the window. She looked back, but didn't see anyone.

"Must've been a worker." she said, and left.

* * *

That night, Honey had a dinner of frozen lasagna, she took a shower, and changed into her yellow pajamas.

"Well guys, I think we're going to like it here." said Honey, as she got into bed.

"Yeah, the people around here seem nice." agreed Buzz.

"I just hope they like me at the BBQ."

"Why wouldn't they?" Bumble wondered.

"Well...you know how small towns are. People are usually hostile towards outsiders, and try to get them to conform to their ways."

"Don't worry, Honey. I'm sure they'll like you. And if they try anything funny, we'll just give them a sting." Stinger told her.

"(Chuckles), thanks, guys. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight, Honey." said the three.

They went into their little beehive, and Honey turned out the light, took off her glasses and went to bed.

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. A Job and a Dream

**Chapter 5: A Job and a Dream  
**

**Agent BM: Thx 4 the comment, and I hope you like it**

* * *

As the days went on, Honey looked through some jobs online, but they were either in the city or something she didn't like.

"Gee, why is it so hard to find a job these days?" Honey complained.

"Don't worry, Honey. I'm sure you'll find a job." comforted Buzz.

"Yeah, you have an AA degree, you're hardworking, friendly, and you give everything your all." added Bumble.

"All the qualities an employer would want." said Stinger.

"Thanks, guys. You know there is something I've always wanted to do." Honey told them.

"Your dream?" wondered Buzz.

"Yeah." Honey replied.

Honey had always dreamed of owning her own store that sold honey and honey products, the walls would be yellow with pictures of bees on them, and there would be shelves stocked with many tasty honey treats.

"You are good with honey. I mean you make great honey buns, and you came up with the idea to create different flavors of honey." mentioned Bumble.

"Yeah, but starting a business from the ground up, can take a while, and I need a way to bring some money in." Honey reminded.

"True." replied Stinger.

And Honey went back to her job search.

* * *

When Saturday morning came, Honey got up to make her honey buns. She mixed together flour, milk, butter, salt, yeast, and honey made it into dough, she molded the dough into the buns, and put them in the oven.

As they cooked Honey picked out an outfit to where to the BBQ. Since this would be her first neighborhood BBQ, she wanted to wear something nice to make a good first impression. She picked out a yellow sleeveless top, black skirt, and brown sandals.

Then the oven went off, and Honey took them out, and drizzled honey all over them. Once they were cool enough to pick up, she put them all in a box, and checked the time. It was already 11:15, and the invitation said the BBQ was at noon.

So she decided to go on and leave.

"Come guys, time to go meet everyone." she told her bees.

With her box of honey buns in her hands, her purse on her shoulder, and her bees in her settled in her hair, she made her way to the home of Mayor Fluggerbutter.

* * *

It turned out that the Fluggerbutters lived in the higher class part of the town, making sense since Vanellope was the mayor. As Honey stood on the sidewalk in front of the large house, she felt very nervous.

"Don't worry, Honey. They'll like you." encouraged Buzz.

Honey took a deep breath, and answered.

"You're right, remember guys, stay quiet."

And she walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Bill opened the door.

"Hello, Honey." he greeted.

"Hello, Bill. I hope I'm not late."

"No, you're right on time. Come in, everyone's in the backyard." Bill told her, letting her in.

Honey walked in, and followed Bill out to the backyard. There were many people there already, some her age, others older, and some kids. And the smell of cooking food filled the air. When Vanellope and Rancis noticed her, they smiled and went up to her.

"Honey, you made it." Vanellope said.

"Here I am." she replied.

"Glad you made it. What's that?" wondered Rancis.

"Oh, I brought some honey buns."

"Thanks, you can just set those on the dessert table." Vanellope advised.

Honey went over to the table, and saw there were many other desserts. There were cookies, small cakes, pie, candy, even ice cream.

"Gee I hope my honey buns can compare to these others." Honey whispered, as she set the box down.

As she turned around she bumped into someone. It was the large met who'd help her at the store the other day.

"Hey, you again. Mouthwash." he told her.

"Yes it's me again." Honey replied.

"I didn't know you knew Vanellope."

"Well I actually just met her. My name's Honey Potts, I just moved here to Wreckit." Honey explained.

"Well welcome to Wreckit, my name's Ralph." he said, holding out his large hand.

Honey took it, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ralph. So how do you know Vanellope?"

"She's my daughter."

"Really, you must be really proud, with her being mayor of the town."

"You bet, couldn't be prouder." Ralph told her proudly.

After a little chatting with Ralph, Honey learned that he worked as a construction worker in Portland. After they were finished talking, Honey heard her stomach growl.

"I better grab a plate."

She grabbed a plate and some utensils, and went to the food table. There was a great variety, there were burgers, hot dogs, potato salad, egg salad, regular salad, corn on the cob, and baked beans.

She grabbed a burger, some beans, and some regular salad. Then she grabbed herself some lemonade, and as she was getting a glass, she met the woman she talked to briefly at the store, and learned her name was Snowanna Rainbeau, and she taught dance lessons at a dance studio.

After everyone was officially there, Vanellope got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, please could I have your attention?" she called.

Everyone stopped talked, and looked at her.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, and I'd also like to take this opportunity to introduce the newest member of our town."

Honey couldn't believe her ears, she was about to be presented to the whole town.

"Honey, they want to see you." whispered Buzz.

"Yeah, get up there." added Bumble.

So Honey gulped down her shyness, got up, and walked over to Vanellope.

"Everyone, meet Honey Potts." Vanellope announced.

Honey smiled, and waved.

"Hello, everyone." she greeted.

Everyone smiled at her, and began saying "hi", and waving. After the intro was finished, Honey went back to her spot, and got to know her other neighbors. She met Taffyta Muttonfudge, the owner of the boutique, she already knew Adorabeezle, and she met Gloyd Orangeboar and his wife Candlehead, a garbage collector and owner of a candle store; and their kids, Madison and Louie.

She got acquainted with Crumbelina owner of the beauty salon/spa, Swizzle Malarkey and his wife Minty, who were an ambulance driver and a teacher; and their son Jason. When she finished eating, she threw her plate away, and saw Kevin and Lucy walking over to her.

"Hi, Miss Potts." Kevin greeted.

"Hello, kids."

"We wanted to apologize for our behavior when we first met." Lucy told her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we're sorry. We were forced to get up earlier than usual and we hadn't eaten breakfast yet." Kevin explained.

"So can we start over?" wondered Lucy.

"You may." Honey told them.

"Hi, I'm Kevin and this is my sister Lucy. We're really glad to meet you, and welcome to Wreckit." Kevin told her.

"Thank you, kids. And you can call me Miss Honey." Honey told them.

And they left.

"See guys, they're nice kids." Honey whispered to her bees.

"Hmm, maybe they're not spoiled brats." whispered Stinger.

Then they met more neighbors. Jubileena Bing-Bing was the owner of the town diner, she met Vanellope's uncle Felix and Aunt Tamora Calhoun. Felix was a repairman, and Calhoun was a retired Army Sgt. and was currently the school principal.

Then when she went to get some dessert, and she saw that people were eating and enjoying her honey buns.

"Hey, Miss Honey, these things are great." complimented Lucy, as she ate one.

"Thanks." Honey replied.

Then she bumped into someone. It was a man with slightly tanned skin, short scruffy black hair, and green eyes. And he wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and steel toed boots. Honey got a bit flushed, she'd never seen a guy like him, she had to admit he was really handsome.

"Oh, sorry." she told him.

"No problem. You're Honey Potts right, our newest neighbor?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Shaw, Lt. Zeke Shaw." he answered.

"You're a military man?" Honey asked.

"Former military, I was in the Marines."

"Wow."

"Yeah, now I'm just a mechanic."

"That's nice."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm getting another hot dog." Zeke told her, and left.

"Wow he seems nice." Bumble whispered.

"Yes he does." Honey whispered back.

"Hey, Honey." greeted a voice.

It was Vanellope and Rancis.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, everyone seems very nice."

"We're glad. So what do you plan on doing here, job wise?" Vanellope wondered.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I've been looking through the want ads. But I know what I'd really want to do." Honey explained.

"What's that?" asked Rancis.

"I'd like to start open and run a store, that sells honey products."

"Why don't you?" Vanellope wondered.

"I'd need more money, and while the store's getting set up, I'd need some kind of income."

"Well Honey we may be able to help you with that." said Rancis.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go to the bank tomorrow around 9:00, you can speak to the manager about buying that empty building." Vanellope advised.

"And as for a job to pay bills, the school's hiring." Rancis added.

"Wow, that's great. Thank you." Honey replied gratefully.

When the BBQ was over, everyone headed home, and Honey thanked the Fluggerbutters for inviting her.

"Well the people around here seem friendly." said Stinger.

"Yeah, I think we're going to like these neighbors." Honey replied.

She was hoping in the back of her head, that she'd be able to see Zeke again, and get to know him better.

**That's chapter 5, plz review and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone**


	6. Taking Care of Business

**Happy New Year, readers!**

**Chapter 6: Taking Care of Business**

**Mangle6: Thx for your comment**

**Agent BM: Thx, glad you liked it**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Honey got ready to go to the bank. She dressed in a a nice brown dress, and she and her bees left to their condo, with her bank statements and some of her money in her purse.

At the bank, she looked around. There were many people there, waiting in lines and in chairs, depositing and withdrawing money, and going into offices.

"May I help you, Miss?" a worker asked her.

"I was told to come speak to the bank manager about some finances." Honey explained.

"Right this way." he told her.

Honey followed the worker to the manager's office. After knocking, he opened the door a little.

"Sir, there's a woman here to see you."

"Send her in."

Honey walked into the office, and to her surprise saw Rancis.

"Rancis?" she asked surprised.

"Morning, Honey." he greeted.

"You're the bank manager?"

"Yep, so you're here to discuss a business plan." Rancis said, sitting down.

"Yes." Honey started sitting across from him.

"So tell me what this business would be about."

"Well...my store would sell honey and honey products."

"Like what?"

"Honey buns, honey flavored candies, different flavors of honey, honey bars."

"I never knew honey could be used for so many things."

"Most people don't. But I'm very familiar with the stuff."

"Well Honey since the place is pretty small at the least it would cost about $10k."

"$10,000? I don't have that kind of money right now." Honey told him.

"The bank could loan it to you, but then you'd have to find a way to pay it all back yourself."

"Isn't there any other way?" Honey pleaded.

Rancis could see Honey really wanted this store, so he thought of something.

"How about this? You can rent out the store." Rancis suggested.

"Rent it?"

"Yeah, renting the building would be much cheaper, and then you'd be able to save up your money to buy the place."

"That's a great idea, thank you Rancis." Honey replied.

Honey paid Rancis $400 for the rental fee, and they would get together in a couple days to scope out the store.

* * *

Back at her condo, Honey called the local elementary school.

"Stan Litwak Elementary School." said a voice.

"Hello my name is Honey Potts, I heard you were hiring at the school."

"Yes, we have quite a few positions open, are you interested in any of them?"

"What are they?"

"Lunch lady, assistant teacher, and a recess/cafeteria monitor."

"I could do any of those jobs."

"Well why don't you come by tomorrow morning at 10:00 with your resume, you can speak with the principal."

"Great, I'll be there."

And Honey hung up the phone.

"We're on our way guys." she told her bees.

"You're doing great so far Honey." complimented Buzz.

"Well I better get my resume and outfit ready." Honey told them, and went to her room.

* * *

The next day Honey was ready for her interview. She had her hair in a ponytail, and she wore a black mid-length sleeved blouse, blue dress pants, and nice shoes. On the bus to the school, Honey clutched her purse.

"Nervous, Honey?" asked Bumble.

"A little, haven't been to an interview in a while."

"Don't worry, you'll be great." encouraged Stinger.

Honey smiled. When she got off the bus, and got a good look at the school. It wasn't that different from the schools in California. It was about two stories high, with the name of it in black letter. There was a playground on the side covered by a fence.

"Here we go." said Honey.

She went inside, and walked to the office. The floor was white tile, and the on the walls were pictures of staff members, kids' art, and trophy cases. Finally she came to the office, where the receptionists were at work.

"Excuse me." she said.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Honey Potts I'm scheduled for an interview at 10:00."

"Ah yes, why don't you have a seat, we'll let the principal know you're here."

Honey took a seat in one of the chairs, and looked at the clock. It was 9:30, so she had thirty minutes to spare, but that was okay, it was always good to be early for an interview.

"Do you want us to come with you, Honey?" asked Buzz.

"No, it's best I do this on my own. Perhaps you guys can do some exploring." Honey whispered to them.

"Cool idea." replied Bumble.

"Before you go. I need a quick look over."

"Fire away." said Stinger.

"Is my hair okay?"

"Perfect." replied Buzz.

"Anything on my face?"

"Nothing." said Bumble.

"Anything in my teeth?"

"You're good." answered Stinger.

"Good, I'm ready."

And the three bees flew off to explore the school.

"Miss Potts, the principal will see you now." the receptionist told her.

Honey took a deep breath, and went into the office. Inside Calhoun sat behind her desk.

"Good morning, Honey. Glad you could get here. And good timing." she complimented.

"Thank you." Honey replied.

"So why don't you take a seat, and we can get started."

Honey did, and they began talking. Honey gave Calhoun her resume, and she looked it over.

"I see you used to be a bartender."

"Yes, it was a decent enough job."

"And you quit."

"Yes, but that's only because I moved here."

"And you've been to college and received an AA."

"That's correct, it was just a community college, but still a college."

"That's good. So is there any particular position you're interested in?"

"Not really, I just really need a job to pay some bills until I get my business started."

"I see. Well do you have any experience with children?"

"Not really, but being a bartender I have experience dealing with different types of people."

"That's true. Well by what I'm seeing, you could do any of these jobs."

"I'll really wouldn't mind whatever job I got. I'd give it my all." Honey replied.

Calhoun thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"Well Honey instead of one job, how would you like three?"

Honey was a little confused.

"Look Honey, I really need to get these three positions filled and you really need to bring some money in. So what do you say?"

Honey thought for a moment. Three jobs would pay better than just one.

How much would I be making in each position?"

"As a teacher's assistant you'll make $10.50 an hour. As a lunch lady, $10.63 an hour, and as a recess/cafeteria monitor about $10.25."

"Hmm sounds like a pretty good deal so far. What would be my hours and days?"

"On Mondays and Tuesday you'll be a teacher's assistant from 7:30-3:00. On Wednesdays and Thursdays you'll be a lunch lady from 9:30-1:00. And on Fridays you'll be a recess/cafeteria monitor from 10:00-1:45." Calhoun explained.

"I'll take them." Honey declared.

"Great. First let me introduce you to the teacher you'll be assisting." said Calhoun.

Calhoun told the receptionist to call the teacher, and in a couple minutes, the teacher came. And that teacher was Minty.

"Morning, Calhoun. Hi Honey." she greeted.

"Minty, you need an assistant?"

"Yes, I teach kindergarten, and I could use all the help I can get."

"Then I'll be glad to help you." Honey replied.

"Can you start next week?" asked Calhoun.

"I sure can."

"Then welcome to Stan Litwak Elementary."

And Honey and Calhoun shook hands. After she left the office, her bees returned to her.

"This is a pretty good school, Honey." said Buzz.

"Yeah we found Kevin, Lucy, and Madison in the 1st grade wing, and Louie and Jason in the 2nd grade wing." added Bumble.

"How'd the interview go?" wondered Stinger.

"I didn't get a job." Honey told them.

The bees looked at her with sympathy.

"We're really sorry, Honey." replied Buzz.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll find another one." added Bumble.

"I have three jobs." Honey told them happily.

"What, seriously?" asked Stinger.

Honey explained to them how Calhoun gave her the three positions, since she really needed them filled.

"You go girl." cheered Bumble, as they left.

"Thanks guys. With three paychecks I'll save up that money in no time." said Honey.

And she got on the bus feeling very proud of herself.

**That's chapter 6, plz review **


	7. Working Woman

**Chapter 7: Working Woman**

**Agent BM: Glad to hear that**

* * *

The following Monday, Honey got ready for her first day of being a teacher's assistant. She professionally, yet casually, and after eating breakfast got ready to catch the bus.

"Hey, Honey can we go to work with you?" wondered Buzz.

"I don't know guys, this is my first day." Honey told them.

"Please, we don't want to be stuck here all day." begged Bumble.

"You won't even know we're there." assured Stinger.

Honey smiled.

"Okay, guys, you can come."

They flew into her purse, and they all left.

* * *

When she arrived at the school she saw that almost everyone was arriving.

"(Sighs) 23-years-old and I'm going to my first day of school." Honey whispered.

"Ironic." whispered Buzz.

But Honey continued on, and as she was walking, she saw Kevin and Lucy.

"Hello kids." she greeted.

The twins looked up at her, and smiled.

"Hi Miss Honey." said Kevin.

"What are you doing here?" wondered Lucy.

"I got some jobs working here." Honey explained.

"Cool, you're going to like this school." Kevin told her.

"I'm sure I will." Honey replied, then she said goodbye and went to the kindergarten wing.

She found Minty's class, and walked inside.

"Morning, Honey." Minty greeted.

"Hi, hope I'm not late." Honey replied.

"Oh no, you're right on time."

Honey put her purse behind Minty's desk, and helped her get ready for the day. She helped organize papers, opened the curtains to let in the sun, and made sure the room was nice and tidy.

When the bell rang, all the kids came in. Honey smiled when she saw the little kids, they were cute and little. After the Pledge of Allegiance, and morning announcements class started.

"Good morning, class." greeted Minty.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malarkey." the class replied.

"Boys and girls, I'd like you all to meet our new assistant teacher, Miss Potts." Minty introduced.

"Hello, kids." Honey told them, waving at them.

"Hello, Miss Potts."

"Now to let's get started." declared Minty.

First they had circle time, and took turns telling each other about their weekend. Then they drew pictures, played a game, had snacks, and went out for recess.

"Whew, finally a little break." Honey whispered, as she sat down.

"You're doing great, so far Honey." complimented Minty.

"Thanks, though I never knew being an assistant teacher could be so much work."

"Teaching is noble profession, not everyone can handle being around twenty 5-year-olds everyday."

"Well now what?" wondered Honey.

"Now it's time for our lunch break." Minty replied.

They went to the cafeteria and got some lunch. Minty got a salad, while Honey got a turkey sandwich. In the teacher's lounge they ate their food.

"So are you enjoying yourself so far?" Minty wondered.

"Actually yes, but of course this is just my first job." Honey told her.

"What other jobs do you have?"

"I'm also going to be a lunch lady and a recess/cafeteria monitor."

"Three jobs, wow you're not playing around."

"I gotta make some money. I'm planning on opening a small business."

"That'll be nice." said Minty.

* * *

When they finished eating, they went back to the classroom. A few minutes later the kids came back. Then they did a little number game, the kids had a nap, and when they woke up, they did some spelling work, and towards the end of the day, Minty let Honey read them a story.

Then the final bell rang, and the kids were dismissed.

"You did good today, Honey." Minty complimented.

"Thanks, need my help with anything else?" Honey offered.

"No you go on home."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

And Honey caught the bus home.

"Whew, what a day." she sighed as she sat down in a seat.

"You were a good assistant teacher." Buzz complimented.

"Yeah, those kids really liked you." added Bumble.

"Thanks, but I'm a little bit pooped out. I'm not used to working during the day time." Honey told them.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." said Stinger.

Honey smiled and enjoyed the rest of the ride home.

* * *

On Wednesday Honey got ready for her first day as a lunch lady. She reported to the school at 9:20, with ten minutes to spare. She reported to the cafeteria, where she saw she was the youngest worker.

"Oh, you must be our newest worker." one told her.

"Yes, where should I start?" Honey wondered.

"First you can get started by helping with today's menu."

"What's it today?"

"Shepard's pie."

So Honey helped cook mashed potatoes, mix in mixed vegetables, and put the dish into Styrofoam cups. Once lunch began Honey was tasked with handing out the trays to the kids at they lined up.

She got a nice surprise when she saw the twins and their friends.

"Hi, Miss Honey." greeted Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy, Kevin, Madison, Louie, Jason." Honey told them.

"You're a lunch lady, I thought you worked in the kindergarten wing." wondered Madison.

"I do, but I'm also a lunch lady. Enjoy your food." she told them, and they went on.

She kept serving meals until 12:30, and then she spent the rest of her work day putting trays into the dishwasher. Once everything was cleaned up, Honey got ready to leave for the day.

"Good work today, Honey." one complimented.

"Thanks, I enjoyed it. See you tomorrow." Honey told them, and she left the school.

* * *

When she got home, her bees welcomes her.

"Hey Honey, how was your first day as a lunch lady?" asked Buzz.

"It was pretty good. I was the youngest lunch lady."

"Huh, I guess how they portray lunch ladies on TV is true then." replied Bumble.

"But hey, I don't mind." Honey told them, and went to go relax.

* * *

On Friday, Honey had her first day as a recess/cafeteria monitor. First she waited in the teacher's lounge until it was time for the first recess of the day, and when it was time she was given a whistle and went outside.

"Well guys, time to go to work." Honey whispered to her bees.

"Right." said Stinger.

Honey brought her bees with her because they could help her keep an eye on kids. The bees flew one was and she went another. She was told to make sure the kids played nice with each other, that no bullying took place, and report and help if a child got injured.

She walked around the playground, and everything seemed to be peaceful, reminded her of when she was a child playing on the playground. The first recess went okay, and then she watched the kids as they ate.

Soon lunch over, for the first set of kids and it was time for the next set. She saw the twins playing with their friends, and had to settle a disagreement between two kids. There was an incident at a lunch when a milk carton went flying through the air.

For the last two recess and lunches things went smoothly. And when the day ended, Honey and her bees made their way home.

"Well my first week of work." she told them.

"How you feel?" wondered Stinger.

"My feet are killing me, I have a little headache, and I'm exhausted."

"Which means you're really earning your paycheck." Bumble told her.

**That's chapter 7, plz review**

**A/N: For verification Jason is the son of Swizzle and Minty. He has tan skin, short green hair, and blue eyes. He wears a green t-shirt, jeans, and black pants. **

**Madison and Louie are the kids of Gloyd and Candlehead. Both have light skin and brown eyes, Madison had green hair in two pigtails, and wears a pink dress and brown sandals. And Louie has scruffy brown hair, and wears an orange shirt, black pants, and brown sneakers.  
**


	8. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 8: Getting to Know You**

**Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

**April**

Honey had been in Wreckit for a whole month now, and she was really enjoying herself. Her jobs were going well, she was able to get the bills paid, while saving money, and the people around her were nice. One Friday, while she was watching the kids at recess, she spotted a scene.

Lucy was throwing rocks at some boy.

"What the..." Honey thought.

She blew her whistle, and went over to the scene.

"What is going on here?" she asked the kids.

"She started throwing rocks at me." the boy told her.

"Only because he pushed me." Lucy protested.

"Did you push her?" Honey asked the boy.

"Yes. But it was an accident, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, but you still did it." Lucy shot back.

"All right. Lucy you know throwing rocks at other kids is against the rules." Honey told her.

"Yes." Lucy admitted.

Honey sent the boy to the nurse's office, and Lucy had to sit on the bench for the rest of recess.

"But, Miss Honey..." Lucy protested.

"Lucy, you break the rules you pay the price." Honey told her, and she left her.

When recess was over, Honey went over to Lucy. She had her arms crossed with a sour look on her face.

"Okay, Lucy time for lunch now."

Lucy didn't speak to her, she just got up, and stomped to the cafeteria.

"Gee, what's her problem?" asked Buzz.

"Probably upset that she got in trouble." Honey whispered to him.

Inside lunch went pretty well, and when it was over, and while Honey had a little break, she went up to the office. Since Lucy had hurt the boy, she had to inform the principal.

"Lucy did what?" asked Calhoun.

"I caught her throwing rocks at another kid." Honey replied.

"(Groans), not again."

"This has happened before?"

"Lucy's a great girl, but she has issues with her anger. Earlier this year she pushed a kid off the slide, and last year she actually threw a book through a window."

"Wow."

"Yeah, we've been working on getting it under control. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to call her parents again."

And Honey left.

* * *

When school was over, Kevin and Lucy were picked up by Bill, who took them home, where Vanellope and Rancis were waiting for them. They didn't look very happy, and the twins knew what was going to happen next.

"Kevin, go up to your room." Vanellope told her son.

"Yes, Mom." he replied, and he went upstairs to his room.

"Lucy we got a call from your principal today." Rancis scolded. "

You threw rocks at someone, really?" Vanellope said.

"I'm sorry, I just got mad, cause he pushed me."

"Lucy you can't throw a tantrum every time something you don't like happens to you."

"Your father's right. You could've really hurt that boy."

"So I'm afraid, this weekend you won't be getting any fast food and you'll be going to bed at your usual bedtime, instead staying up late." Rancis told her.

"But, but." Lucy protested.

"No buts." Vanellope said sternly.

"(Groans), it's all Miss Honey's fault, I hate her!" Lucy shrieked as she stormed upstairs.

"(Sighs), when will she learn?" Vanellope asked her husband.

"Perhaps she'll grow out of it." Rancis told her.

Lucy spent all weekend angry. And when she saw Honey while she was at the store with her mom, she didn't speak to her. But when Monday came around, Lucy got over everything, and apologized to Honey, which she accepted.

* * *

On another day, while the twins were playing with their friends when they saw Honey with her bees.

"How is Miss Honey not scared of bees?" wondered Kevin.

"Not everyone is." replied Madison.

"I would never let a bee get close to me." Lucy informed.

"We know that, Lucy. You hate bugs." said Louie.

"Yep." agreed Jason, and they continued playing.

While passing by some flower bushes, Lucy couldn't help but take a nice sniff of the spring blooms. But as she smelled them, she saw three bees sitting on one of the flowers. She shrieked in terror, which caused her friends to rush towards her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" asked Kevin.

"Bees!"

"They're not bothering you, Lucy." Louie told her.

"I don't care. I hate bees, they're scary, stingy, and just plain horrible."

"Hey, I resent that." protested Stinger.

Buzz and Bumble quickly covered him, but it was too late.

"Who said that?" asked Madison.

When none of the kids said they said it, they all looked at the bees.

"Did those bees just speak?" wondered Jason.

"Bees can't talk, they're just stupid bugs." Said Louie.

"Hey, we're not stupid." snapped Buzz.

The kids definitely heard that come from the bee.

"The bees...are talking." breathed Kevin.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now." said Bumble.

Honey who saw the kids huddled together, decided to see what was going on.

"Kids, what's happening here?" she wondered.

"Miss Honey, this may sound crazy, but we just heard those bees talk." Lucy informed.

Honey looked down at the flower, and saw her bees.

"Oh there you guys are." she said, holding out her hand.

The three flew into her hand.

"You know these bees can talk?" asked Jason.

"Yes, they're my bees, they came with me from California." Honey explained.

"You're friends with talking bees? And people say I'm weird." replied Lucy.

"Lucy." Kevin hissed.

"That's okay, Kevin. It is a little weird, but I don't care."

The bees flew over to the kids, but they cowered.

"It's okay, bees may sting, but they won't hurt you if you're nice to them. They're actually very gentle."

"Sorry, Miss Honey. But talking or not I can't be friends with bees." Louie informed.

Then another recess monitor blew their whistle, meaning recess was over. And the kids hurried to the building.

"Well that went well." said Buzz.

"It's okay guys. The kids will come around." Honey told them.

* * *

Over the next couples of weeks, the bees tried once again to be friendly around the kids. Mostly carefully landing on them, and talking to them. After a while, the kids began to like the bees, and Honey was right, as long as they were gentle with them they wouldn't sting.

And pretty soon, the kids told their parents about Honey talking bees. At first they thought they were just using their imaginations, but Honey told them otherwise. When asked why and how, all Honey told them was that sometimes a wish really could come true.

* * *

On a Saturday afternoon, Honey decided to go into town to Jubileena's diner, for the first time. Inside it was pretty nice. There were chairs, tables, and booths, and nice music played in the background.

"Hello, Honey." called a voice.

Jubileena was walking over to her.

"Hi, Jubileena."

"Welcome to my diner, feel free to sit yourself."

So Honey went and found a nice booth by the window. A waiter came, and took her order.

"I'll have a sweet tea, and the chicken finger plate with fries."

And her bees ordered some honey. After eating and paying she got ready to go. But as she was leaving she bumped into someone. And that person was Zeke.

"Oh, Zeke I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Honey told him.

"Oh that's no problem Honey." he assured.

"Here's your to go order, Mr. Shaw." a waitress told him, giving him a bag.

"Thanks."

He paid her, and she went to tend to other customers. Soon they found out they were leaving together.

"So Honey, I haven't seen you in a while, how you been doing?" Zeke asked her.

"Oh, I've been fine. My bees too." Honey told them, referring to her bees, who were sitting on her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, can those guys really talk?"

"Yes we can." answered Buzz.

"Zeke, this is Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger."

"Nice to meet you guys." Zeke told them.

As Zeke headed for his car, he saw Honey heading for the bus stop.

"Would you like a lift back home?" he offered.

"Oh, yes I'd like that. If it's not too much trouble." Honey answered.

"No trouble at all."

So Honey and her bees got into his car, and he drove her home.

"So how're things at the garage?"

"Been all right, keep fixing up cars. How're things at the school, I heard you've been working there."

"Things have been good, just helping out in kindergarten with Minty, serving lunches, and watching them at lunch and recess."

"It's impressive you can handle three jobs." Zeke complimented.

"Thanks."

As he drove Honey couldn't help but notice Zeke's muscular arms, and his shaggy hair.

"Honey, you're staring." whispered Bumble.

Honey quickly snapped out of it, and Zeke pulled up to her condos.

"Thanks again for the lift, Zeke." Honey said, as she got out.

"No problem. I'll see you around town." replied Zeke, and he drove off.

Honey sighed, and went inside.

**That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Summer Solutions

**Chapter 9: Summer Solutions**

**Agent BM: Thx, and u know Lucy**

**Mangle6: Yes she is, Thx, and it's okay**

* * *

**May**

Summer was coming, and the signs were all around. Trees were full of green leaves, butterflies fluttered in the air, the temperature was rising, and the sun stayed out longer. The kids were excited, because it meant school would be letting out soon for summer vacation.

At Honey's condo she was counting her money.

"How's it looking, Honey?" wondered Buzz.

"Looks like we have enough guys."

With her saved up paychecks and money she already had, she was able to afford to fix up the store, get the merchandise, and make a down payment.

"This is fantastic." cheered Bumble.

"Great." added Stinger.

Honey was finally going to get her store.

* * *

At school, Honey was at her teaching assistant position, and was taking some papers to the office. On her way back, she passed by the 1st grade wing, and in Kevin, Lucy, and Madison's class Zeke was in there walking to the kids.

"What's Zeke doing here?" she thought.

She knew it was wrong to be nosy, but she peeked into the door window. On the white board, she saw the words,

"Lt. Zeke Shaw speaking about his Marine days".

"It was hard training at the boot camp." Zeke told them.

Kevin raised his hand, and Zeke called on him.

"What did you have to do?"

"We had to do push-ups, running, pull-ups, sit-ups, and different calisthenics. And it could last for hours."

Madison then raised her hand.

"What happened when you left boot camp?"

"I was shipped out to different camps in the state, but then I sent overseas, into the battlefield." Lucy held her hand up.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Did you get to fire any weapons?"

"(Chuckles) I did."

Honey smiled, and quickly hurried back to the kindergarten ward.

* * *

When school was over, the kids left the building.

"That was really cool listening to Lt. Shaw." said Madison.

"Yeah, it sounds like being in the Marines was really important." added Lucy.

"He must've been really brave." replied Kevin.

"Hey look there he is." Madison told them.

Zeke was in the parking lot, putting his stuff in his car.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to him." Kevin told his friends and sister.

"You better hurry, our ride will probably be here soon." Lucy told him.

And Kevin hurried over to him.

"Lt. Shaw?" he asked.

Zeke turned, and saw Kevin.

"Oh, hello Kevin." he said.

"I just wanted to say, I think it's really great that you were in the Marines like that."

"Well thank you. I was just serving my country."

"You must've been really brave to do so. I wish I could be brave like that."

"I'm sure you're very brave for your age, Kevin."

"Not really, I still have to use a night light at night. Cause I'm still afraid of the dark. And you're not afraid of anything."

"Kevin, being brave doesn't mean you're completely fearless. Being brave means you do what has to be done even if you're scared." Zeke told him sincerely.

"Really?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Really." Zeke replied with a smile.

"Kevin, our ride is here!" shouted Lucy.

"Better get home, cadet."

"Yes sir."

And Kevin hurried away. Zeke smiled as he saw Kevin leave, it was nice he was able to give him some words of wisdom. As he turned, he accidentally bumped into Honey.

"Oh, Honey. Sorry about that."

"Oh, that's all right, Zeke. I didn't mean to pry, but I heard you talking to Kevin. That was very nice of you."

"Well...everyone needs role models in life, and words of wisdom."

"So you were in the Marines?"

"Yep, defended and served my country."

"That's very noble. Not everyone can be in the Marines."

"It was tough, but worth it."

The two were quiet for a moment, then Honey spoke.

"Well I better go catch my bus." she told him, and started to leave.

"Wait." he called.

Honey stopped, and looked back at him.

"Would you like a lift?"

"Sure. That would beat riding the bus."

And so the two got into the car, and rode off.

"So you don't have your own car?" Zeke asked her.

"No, I can't afford one. I tried to save up for one back in California, but I ended up using the money to move here. And I can't buy one now cause I've been saving up for my new store." Honey explained.

"Gee, you sure know how to prioritize."

"Thanks, after I get my store settled, I'll start saving up again."

"Cool."

Then there was another moment of silence.

"You...you seem really good with kids." Honey admitted.

"Really, thanks. And while I was at the school I saw you in the kindergarten ward. You're not too bad yourself." Zeke told her.

"Thanks, they really seem to like me. It's going to be hard to leave them."

"Where you going?"

"I finally have enough money to make the down payment on my store."

"Congratulations. What you gonna sell?"

"Honey and honey products."

"Uh, no offense but it sounds like a really simple store."

"(Chuckles), non taken. But you'd be surprised on how much honey can be used for."

"All right then."

Then they arrived at Honey's place.

"Thanks again for the ride, Zeke." said Honey, as she got out of the car.

"It was no problem, Honey. Good luck with your store." Zeke replied.

"Thank you."

As he drove off, Honey stood there for a moment. Zeke was really nice, and she had to admit he was very handsome.

* * *

That evening, the bees noticed that Honey seemed distracted.

"Is everything okay, Honey?" wondered Buzz.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. You've been kinda distracted since you got back." mentioned Bumble.

"Did you have a tough day?" asked Stinger.

"No, it's just...Zeke gave me a ride home today." Honey explained.

"(Squeals), I know what this is, Honey. You're falling in love." squealed Bumble.

"Uh, I really don't think so."

"Why not, Zeke's a really nice guy." Bumble told her.

"Bumble's right, he's cool." added Buzz.

"And he's friendly." agreed Stinger.

"While that's all true. I'm not in love, I mean I like him, but I'm not sure he'd like me."

"Why not?" asked Bumble.

"I mean I'm not exactly a guy's dream girl." said Honey, as she walked into the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror.

"What do you mean?" wondered Buzz.

"I mean, I'm nice, but I'm not exactly a supermodel, I don't have that high of an education, I don't come from money, and overall I'm just...average."

"Honey, you're so much more than that." encouraged Bumble.

"Yeah, you're amazing." added Stinger.

"Thanks, guys. Who knows maybe Zeke will look at me." Honey replied.

**That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. Honey's Hive

**Chapter 10: Honey's Hive**

**Agent BM: Yes, and thx.**

**Mangle6: Thx, and you'll see.**

* * *

On the last day of school, classes couldn't end quick enough for the students. As soon as they were dismissed, they cheered and ran out the doors as fast as their legs could carry them. Honey was in the office, collected her final pay checks, she had already given her notice that she was quitting.

"They were are, Miss Potts. It was a pleasure having you here." Calhoun told her, giving her the three checks.

"Thank you, Ms. Calhoun." Honey replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" Calhoun asked.

"I'm going to be working on opening my own store."

"Well I wish you luck with it."

"Thanks, and thank you for the jobs." Honey told her, and she left.

As Honey was walking to the bus stop, she overheard the kids talking about all the things they were going to do over summer. Going on vacation, staying up late, sleeping in, playing with friends, signing up for camps.

"(Chuckles), brings back memories." Honey said to herself.

When she got home, her bees greeted her.

"Hey, Honey how was the last day of school?" asked Buzz.

"Oh it was good, you guys ready to go, cause we have an appointment at the bank."

"We're ready." replied Bumble.

Honey made sure that last three checks were still in her purse, her bees flew into her hair, and they left.

* * *

At the bank, Honey worked with Rancis to make the down payment.

"And just sign these papers." he told her.

Honey took her pen, and signed her name on them.

"Finished." she declared.

"Then that building is all yours." Rancis told her, and he gave her the key to it.

"Oh, thank you, Rancis." Honey squealed.

They went out to the old building, where Rancis put a sold sign on the window.

"Congratulations, Honey Potts." said Rancis, as he held out his hand.

"Thank you, Rancis." said Honey, shaking his hand.

Honey went right home, and began planning out her store.

"What do we do now Honey?" asked Buzz.

"Tomorrow we're going to the store, and clean it up. Then once everything is cleaned I can start planning out the decor, merchandise, and the prices." Honey told her bees.

"This is so exciting." squealed Bumble.

"You got that right." agreed Stinger.

* * *

The following day, Honey collected her cleaning supplies, and went to the store. When they got there, Honey unlocked the door, and walked inside, though she was surprised to see how dirty the place was.

Everything was covered in dirt and dust, cobwebs and spider's webs were in the corners, paint chipped from the wall, the glass windows were filthy, and the counter was cracked.

"Well...this looks like a fixer upper." Honey told her bees.

"You can say that again." replied Buzz.

"There sure is a lot of work that needs to be done." observed Bumble.

"You sure you can do it all, Honey?" wondered Stinger.

"Sure it'll just take a little time." Honey replied.

Suddenly a little mouse scurried across the floor.

"(Gasps), or a lot while."

So Honey put on some rubber gloves, and a face mask.

"Well let's get started."

First she started sweep, it was hard because there was so much dirt.

"Whew, this is a little hard."

After sweeping for a few minutes, she stepped outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey Honey." called a voice.

Honey looked up, and saw Vanellope and her family along with Bill.

"Oh, hi what are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to help you get your store ready." Vanellope told her.

"We brought our own cleaning supplies." said Lucy, referring to the soap, buckets, sponges, mops, and brooms.

"Really, thanks." Honey replied.

"Hey look, there's Gloyd and Candlehead." informed Buzz.

It was true, Gloyd and Candlehead were coming with Madison and Louie.

"Hi, everyone hope we're not late for the cleaning." Candlehead told them.

"No, you're just in time." Honey told them.

Soon everyone from the town came out to help Honey clean up her store. They swept the floor, scrubbed it, washed the windows, cleaned the corners free of cobwebs and spider webs.

After a couple of hours, the store shined.

"This place looks much better." said Buzz.

"You got that right, little bee." agreed Swizzle.

"Thank you all so much, really." Honey told everyone.

"Your very welcome, Honey." replied Rancis.

"Is anyone hungry, lunch on me." Jubileena announced.

Everyone cheered, and went to Jubileena's restaurant. As they all ate, Vanellope informed Honey that they would all be helping her get her store up and running. That made Honey very happy. So after lunch, everyone went home to rest, and agreed to meet up tomorrow, and continue working.

* * *

The next day it was time for painting. Honey already told the others that she wanted the walls painted yellow, and the outer parts of the doors black. So they all brought brushes, rollers, cans of paint, ladders, and drop cloths.

"Everyone, ready?" Honey wondered, once everyone had arrived.

Everyone was, and so they were in and began painting. It was a hard job, because they had to make sure they put the right about of paint on, not to miss any spots, and being careful not to get any on themselves.

But luckily with some teamwork and determination, they got the job done. Honey was also thinking of painting bees on the wall, but decided against it, since it would be seen as baby-ish.

* * *

Over the next few days Honey and her neighbors got the store ready. They put in the shelves, unload the inventory when it arrived, put out the price tags, and made a sign. And the store would open on Monday.

But that Sunday, Honey was in the store, making sure that everything was perfect.

"This really is a dream come true." she replied.

"The store's gonna be great, Honey." said Buzz.

"Yeah, the others are really gonna be impressed with these products." added Bumble.

Suddenly, the bell rang, alerting Honey that there was a customer.

"Who's that?" wondered Stinger.

They saw Gloyd coming in, wheeling a large object.

"Hey, Honey." he greeted.

"Hi, Gloyd what's up? I don't officially open until tomorrow."

"I just wanted to drop off a little gift. Something for your store."

"Really? Thanks."

He took off the tarp, and revealed an old arcade game, that read, Terminator 2 Judgement Day.

"Wow, where'd you get this?"

"I found standing outside a building when I was picking up the trash."

"You got that thing from the trash?" wondered Bumble in a bit of a disgusted voice.

"Don't worry, I wiped it down. It felt like it was too interesting to go to waste, and it still works." Gloyd told them.

"Well it could probably help business thank you, Gloyd." Honey told him.

She had Gloyd put in along the wall, and then he left.

* * *

The next day, Honey stood with her bees on one side of her store, and Vanellope and her family stood on the other. The neighbors stood in front of the store watching the scene.

"It's with great honor, that I Mayor Vanellope Fluggerbutter welcome this new store to our town." Vanellope announced.

Everyone clapped.

"Honey, if you'd do the honors."

She handed Honey a large pair of golden scissors.

"I will."

"I declare this store, open."

Honey cut the ribbon covering the door, and everyone cheered and applauded.

"Now I'm excited to have you all step inside, but I'd like Vanellope and her family to be my first customers." Honey told the others.

"Thank you, Honey." said Rancis, and the four went inside.

"Wow, we did a good job." observed Lucy.

"Go on, and pick out something you like." Honey encouraged.

So the family spread out, and picked out some products. Vanellope found some honey cakes. Rancis caught eye of some special spread. Kevin got some honey flavored candies. And Lucy picked out some of Honey's honey buns.

The twins saw the game and went towards it. The twins enjoyed video games and have never played this exact game before. But it did look cool.

"Let's give it a shot." said Kevin.

The twins put some quarters into the game and grabbed a gun. The game started and terminators appeared on screen in a ruined city, shooting at them. The twins tried to fire, but the guns weren't responsive, and they were killed not long after.

Worse yet, the monitor started glitching, and the sounds started sounding squeaky.

"No fair, I want my money back!" Lucy shouted, before kicking the machine.

"What a rip off." complained Kevin a little upset.

Lucy's anger caught her parents' attention and they and Honey rushed over.

"Okay sis, show's over." Kevin urged.

"You don't want to be grounded again I know."

Lucy stopped hitting the machine, not wanting anymore trouble.

She and Kevin were visibly angry.

"What's going on? Why're you throwing a fit in public?" Vanellope sternly asked.

"This games a piece of junk that's why. It doesn't work. We want our money back." Kevin cried.

"I'm really sorry kids, I guess I should've actually played this thing before telling you to try it." said Honey a little embarrassed.

"This game blows." moaned Lucy.

She gave another kick to the cabinet before marching outside with Kevin, both upset.

"I'll get this thing unplugged and looked at later. I don't have any change at the moment but please take a free honey bun each and hopefully this calms them down." Honey told the parents.

"We're sorry about that." Vanellope replied.

"The kids do love their games. But best you get this unplugged before someone else throws a fit." Rancis suggested.

"Yes, thanks." Honey replied.

The rest of the day went smoothly, with customers coming in and Honey being a good owner, but she had to get that game fixed and quick.

**That's chapter 10, plz review**


	11. Time to Relax

**Chapter 11: Time to Relax**

**Agent BM: Yes, and she will**

**Mangle6: Thx**

* * *

Honey went right to work getting the game fixed up. She didn't know much about video game consoles, but she thought the first thing she should do was spruce it up a bit. She cleaned it, and then gave it a shine.

"That looks great, Honey." said Buzz.

"Thanks, now I just have to get it to play properly." Honey told him.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and someone came in. Honey looked, and saw it was Zeke.

"Oh, Zeke, hi." she greeted.

"I just came to see how the store was looking. What are you doing?"

"Oh I just finished cleaning up this game console."

"You fixed that up?"

"Yep, it was a little difficult, but I did it. Here, this what it looked like before."

She showed him a picture of the console on her phone. When Zeke saw it, he looked really impressed.

"Wow, you really put a shine on that thing."

"Thanks, but it's not done yet. I have to find someone to fix the wiring." Honey told him.

"You know, I can take a look at it, if you want." Zeke suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm a mechanic so a game console can't be that difficult."

He hurried back out to get his tool box, and came back in a flash.

* * *

As he worked on the console, Honey watched him.

"You have way with machines." she observed.

"Thanks, it's something I'm good at. Okay that should do it, give it a try." Zeke told her.

Honey put in a quarter, and the game started with no glitching, strange noises, or anything. The screen was clear, and so were the sounds.

"It works great. Thank you, Zeke."

"It was no problem."

"Anything I can do to repay you?"

"Oh I can't take your money. You're just getting started. But could I get some of this blackberry honey?"

"You want some blackberry honey?"

"Yeah, I've always liked blackberries, so this flavor of honey should be tasty."

So Honey sold Zeke a jar, and they said their goodbyes.

"Gee, he's great, huh Honey." urged Bumble.

"He is, but of course. I have no time for relationship, I have to get this store going." Honey told her.

Bumble groaned.

"Don't worry, Bumble. You'll see your love story soon." Buzz told her.

"Yeah, this is real life not a romantic comedy." added Stinger.

* * *

The weeks went by, and Honey's Hive was doing pretty good. The citizens of Wreckit were enjoying the different honey products. And while Honey was happy her new store was doing well she was getting a little tired.

Everyday constantly on her feet, stocking shelves, and handling the money. One afternoon the kids were in the store, picking out treats and playing the game.

"You're going down, Jason." Kevin told his friend.

"No way, Kevin." Jason shot back.

"Get them guys." encouraged Madison.

"I get to play the winner." Louie reminded.

As they played, Lucy noticed Honey looked tired. Concerned she walked over to her.

"Miss Honey?" she asked.

But Honey didn't answer.

"Miss Honey?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Lucy what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just a bit tired. It takes a lot to start and run a business." Honey explained.

She then went to the store room, to get some things.

"She doesn't seem just a bit tired." Lucy replied.

"She's actually a lot tired." Buzz told her.

"Yeah, she's even busier than she was working three jobs at the school." added Bumble.

"It sounds like she could use a break." Lucy told them.

"Yeah, try telling her that." Stinger said.

Lucy looked at Honey again with concern, but then joined her friends and brother.

* * *

That evening during dinner at the Fluggerbutter house, Lucy mentioned Honey to her mom.

"It does sound like Honey's overworking herself." Vanellope replied.

"She's always seemed like a hard worker, both a strength and a weakness." Rancis mentioned.

"Will she hurt herself if she keeps working like that?" Kevin wondered.

"Probably not, son. But everyone could always use a day off." Rancis told him.

"And I think I know of a way." Vanellope thought.

* * *

The following day, Vanellope went to Honey's Hive.

"Hey, Honey." she greeted.

"Oh, hi Vanellope, what can I get for you?"

"Actually, I just wanted to come by and give you an invitation."

"For what?"

"You see every few months me and the other ladies of the community take a day off and have a spa day together, at the spa Crumbelina owns. I'd like you to join us since you're now living here."

"Wow, that's very nice. I have been working hard lately, and I could use a day off. I'll go."

"Great, Saturday morning at 9:00 meet at my house, we'll leave from there." Vanellope told her, and left.

* * *

That evening Honey thought about her upcoming outing.

"I can't believe I'm gonna spend time with the other women of the neighborhood."

"Yeah, this'll be great for you." said Buzz.

"You'll get to know the other ladies, and who knows maybe you'll make new friends." added Bumble.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" wondered Stinger.

"Well I feel such a schoolgirl for thinking like this, but what if I can't fit in with the others."

"Don't be silly, you're a nice woman and these are grown women. You can handle them. Besides it's a day to relax." Buzz comforted.

Honey smiled.

"You guys always make me feel better. You think you'll be okay on your own on Saturday?"

"We'll be fine. You go have a good time." assured Bumble.

* * *

When Saturday came Honey went to Vanellope's house.

"Morning Honey, glad you made it." said Vanellope.

Honey went into the room, all the other ladies were already there.

"(Clears throat) morning everyone." Honey greeted.

"Morning Honey." greeted Jubileena.

"How you doing?" asked Snowanna.

"Well now that we're all here, we can get going." Vanellope told them.

"Who's car are we taking?" Honey wondered.

"Oh, I hooked us up with a ride." Crumbelina replied.

They heard a honking outside, and they all went out to see, a limo waiting for them.

"Wow." Honey whispered.

"Ladies, shall we?" asked Vanellope.

And all the ladies got in the limo, and rode off.

* * *

They left Wreckit, and drove into the city of Portland.

"This is exciting I've never been to a spa before." Honey said.

"Seriously?" asked Taffyta.

"I mean I've gotten my nails done before, but I've never been to an actual spa."

"Then you're in for a real treat, Honey." Adorabeezle told her.

"Yeah, it's really relaxing." added Minty.

Soon they arrived at the spa, it was a large building and inside was gorgeous. Marble floors, chandeliers, and the whole place smelled like lavender. Crumbelina talked with the clerk, and she looked back at them.

"Well ladies, who's ready for a relaxing time?"

They were ready. First they went to the change rooms, and changed into bathrobes. First they went to get massages. Some lied down on tabled, others sat in chairs. Honey first started on the table, and a masseur rubbed her back.

"Wow, this feels amazing." she sighed.

"Doesn't it?" asked Candlehead.

"I must say miss, I'm feeling lots of tension and knots in your back. When was the last time you had a massage?" he asked Honey.

"This is my first one." Honey told him.

"Wow." he replied.

"You think a back rub is good, Honey, wait till you get your shoulders and feet massaged." Snowanna told her.

Then it was time to switch. And Snowanna was right, getting her shoulders and feet rubbed felt good too.

"Man I needed this." she thought.

Once massages were over, they decided to hit the sauna.

"Whew, it's really warm in here, but it feels great." said Vanellope.

"Yeah, sauna's great for the pores." added Crumbelina.

"I just wish this humidity didn't fog up my glasses." said, Honey, as she took them off.

"You could always keep them off, we're just relaxing." suggested Adorabeezle.

"Nice idea."

After the sauna they got facials, and then manicures and pedicures. It was nice, but Honey was a bit embarrassed because her feet had corns. When all their treatments were over they had lunch in the cafeteria.

"This was a great idea. It's cool that you own this place Crumbelina." said Honey as she ate her salad.

"Thanks, it all started with a passion, and then the passion became a reality." Crumbelina replied.

"It's nice to just take a break and relax, especially from work and being a mom." added Minty.

"I always look forward to this." said Snowanna.

"Can't wait till our next one." mentioned Jubileena.

* * *

Once they finished their lunch, they got back in the limo, and headed home. Honey felt completely relaxed, all her aches, pains, and tensions were gone. A spa day was just what she needed.

**That's chapter 11, plz review**


	12. Honey's Birthday

**Chapter 12: Honey's Birthday **

**Agent BM: Thx, and liked the comments**

**PrincePacman47: I appreciate the words, but I'm taking a break from Young Ninjas to pursue other stories. I don't know how long it'll be on a hiatus, but for now it is**

**Mangle6: Thx, and that's good**

* * *

**June**

One evening, Honey was in her living room watching TV with her bees. When the show came to a commercial, it showed a party store being advertised.

"That reminds me, your birthday's coming up, Honey." said Buzz.

"Yeah it is." realized Bumble.

"I know, no big deal." Honey told them.

"No big deal? It's your birthday." Stinger told her.

"I know, but it's really just another day."

"Well do you have any plans for this "day"?" Buzz wondered.

"Not really guys."

"Seriously?" asked Bumble.

"Guys, I really don't expect anything for my birthday. I mean for the last few years that's all it's been."

It was true after Honey's parents passed, she spent her birthdays on her own. After she met her bees it was nice to have a little company for her special day, but they were still just bees. At the most she'd buy herself a cupcake.

As Honey went back to her show, the bees felt Honey deserved a better birthday this year.

* * *

The following day at the store, the twins came in with Bill.

"Hi, Miss Honey." they greeted.

"Hi kids. Hello Bill." Honey replied.

"Hello, Honey." said Bill in a low voice.

"Can we play your game?" asked Kevin.

"And could I get some honey buns?" wondered Lucy.

"Go ahead and help yourselves."

The twins cheered, and while Kevin went to the game, Lucy grabbed some honey buns. Honey looked at Bill, who plopped down in a chair.

"Are you okay, there Bill?" Honey questioned.

"Vanellope has important paperwork to do, and Rancis is at the bank. So I've been babysitting." Bill explained.

"Oh I see."

"First they wanted me to play with them with their toys, then they wanted to come here."

"Hey, Miss Honey guess what?" asked Lucy.

"What?"

"We're going to have a pool party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we got this inflatable water slide, and we decided to throw a big party so our friends can use it too." Kevin mentioned, as he played the game.

"That sounds like fun, when is it?"

"June 15th." Lucy told her.

"Okay then." Honey replied.

Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger got an idea after hearing that.

* * *

While Honey was talking to Bill, the bees flew over to Kevin and Lucy.

"Hey, kids." Buzz whispered.

Lucy and Kevin looked and saw the bees flying around them.

"Hi, guys." greeted Kevin.

"Listen, there's something important you need to know." Bumble informed.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"June 15th is Honey's birthday." Stinger told them.

"It is?" they asked together.

"Shh, we don't want Honey to hear. She's not looking forward to it that much." Buzz urged.

"But why, everyone likes their birthday." said Kevin.

"It's a long story. But the point is would it be possible for you to incorporate a little something for Honey in this party?" wondered Bumble.

"Nothing too big, she wouldn't want a lot of attention since this is her first birthday here." Stinger added.

"We can do that." Lucy replied.

"Yeah." agreed Kevin.

"Great, but don't tell Honey we told you." said Buzz.

And the three flew off. When the twins were done playing their game, they went over to Bill.

"Hey, Bill we want to go to the park now." said Kevin.

"Come on." urged Lucy taking his arm.

"All right, I'm coming." Bill told them.

The kids hurried outside, while Bill paid for the honey buns.

"Why couldn't she have had one kid at a time like other people." he complained, as he went outside.

"Man he's a bit sour." observed Buzz.

* * *

That evening, Kevin and Lucy told their parents what Honey's bees had told them.

"Her birthday's that day, that's exciting." said Vanellope.

"Yeah, and I was thinking we should invite her and everyone else to the pool party." Lucy told them.

"But the bees told us nothing too big, just something small we could do for her." added Kevin.

"It would be another way to make her feel more at home." Rancis thought.

"Well we could bake her a nice cake, that's a good gesture." Vanellope said.

"But we don't know what kind of cake she even likes." Kevin mentioned.

"Well we'll just have to find out." Lucy told him.

That evening, at her home, Honey was just washing her dishes, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked answering it.

"Hi Miss Honey, it's Lucy." Lucy said on the other end.

"Oh, hi sweetie, how're you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say that I think your honey buns are really great, along with your other honey treats."

"Well thank you."

"Yeah, I really like treats and sweets. What kind of treats do you like?"

"I like many different kinds of treats."

"Like what?"

"Cookies, candy, chocolate cake..."

"Chocolate cake?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice, I have to go now. Bye." Lucy told her, and she hung up.

"Bye." replied Honey, as she hung up.

"Now what was that all about?"

* * *

When June 14th came, Honey and her bees were waiting for the bus after a long day of work.

"Hey, Honey." called a voice.

Honey looked, and saw Rancis.

"Oh, hi Rancis." she greeted.

"You know how we're having that pool party for the twins?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Well Vanellope and I decided to invite some of the other adults, would you like to come?"

"Maybe we'll see." Honey told him.

Then the bus drove up, and Honey boarded it.

* * *

The next morning, Honey woke up to her bees buzzing.

"Hmm?"

She slowly opened her eyes, and put on her glasses.

"Happy birthday, Honey." the three told her.

Honey smiled.

"Thanks guys."

The bees then nuzzled her cheeks. She got out of bed, and headed to get cleaned up.

"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Buzz.

"Well I could use a day off, so I figure I'll keep the store closed today."

"Are you gonna go to the pool party?" wondered Bumble.

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

The bees looked at each other nervously.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Honey chilled for the rest of the morning. Around noon, she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Honey." said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Vanellope."

"The party's getting started here, are you still going to come?"

"I'm not sure."

Then the bees got her attention.

"Hold on a second, what is it guys?" Honey asked, covering the phone with her hand.

"Honey you should go." Buzz urged.

"Yeah it's your birthday, and you're not doing anything." added Bumble.

"What've you got to lose?" Stinger asked her.

Honey thought about it for a moment, then she smiled.

"Vanellope, I'm on my way."

"Great, see you in a little while."

Then they hung up.

"Well I better get ready to go."

And Honey went to get ready.

* * *

Honey dressed in a white t-shirt, black shorts, brown flip flops, and she had her hair in a ponytail and wore a sun visor. When she arrived at the Fluggerbutter house, she saw that the party did look fun.

The kids were in their bathing suits, playing with water guns, going down the water slides, and splashing in kiddie pools. The adults were talking, eating, and even playing with the kids.

"Hello, everyone." she greeted.

"Hey, Honey glad you decided to come." greeted Rancis.

"Thanks for inviting me." Honey replied.

"Feels good to be outside." said Buzz.

So Honey enjoyed herself. She splashed around in kiddie pools, relaxed in the sun, and ate. Honey also noticed, everyone was being nice to her. They gave her first dibs on the food, took her trash, and talked nice to her.

As she was lounging around in a chair, Vanellope got everyone's attention.

"Everyone I'd like to thank you all for coming. But there's something I need to say." she announced.

"What's going on?" thought Honey.

The bees looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Today's a special day. Let's all wish Honey a happy birthday."

Everyone clapped, while Honey looked shocked. Rancis and Lucy brought out a cake for her. It had yellow frosting and in white icing it read, "Happy Birthday Honey".

"How did you...you three." Honey said, looking at her bees.

"We had to say something to the neighbors." Buzz told her.

"Yeah, you deserved a real birthday after all these years." added Bumble.

"You like it?" asked Stinger.

Honey smiled, and took them into her hand.

"You guys are great."

And they nuzzled each other.

"Make a wish, Miss Honey." Lucy told her.

So Honey closed her eyes, then blew out the candle, and everyone clapped. And everyone dug into the chocolate cake.

"This cake is really good." Honey complimented.

"I helped bake it." Lucy told her.

"She did." confirmed Kevin.

"Well you're a good little baker." said Honey.

When the party was over everyone got ready to leave. As Honey was leaving, a voice called her.

"Hey, Honey."

She and her bees turned and saw Zeke.

"Would you like lift?" he asked.

"Sure."

She hopped in his car, and they drove off.

"So today's your birthday huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm now 24-years-old."

"Well happy birthday."

"Thanks." Honey said, as she felt her face heat up.

Then they came to the condos.

"Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem. I'll have to remember this day next year." Zeke told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll have to get you a gift. If that's okay."

"Oh, that's nice of you."

"Everyone deserves a birthday present. Happy birthday again."

And he drove off.

"Bye." said Honey, and she and her bees went inside.

This was her best birthday in a long time.

**That's chapter 12, plz review**


	13. Babysitting Adventures

**Chapter 13: Babysitting Adventures**

**Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

It was a rather slow day at Honey's Hive. She was just relaxing behind the register reading a magazine, and the bees were just fluttering around.

"Perhaps we should close up early for the day, Honey." Buzz suggested.

"Maybe, we will. Let's give it another few minutes, and then we'll go." Honey told him.

A couple minutes later, Bill came in.

"Oh, hello Bill." Honey greeted.

"Hi, Honey. Listen, I need a really big favor." Bill told her.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Can you babysit Kevin and Lucy?"

"What?"

"Vanellope and Rancis want a date night next week, and they need a sitter."

"Why are you asking me? I thought you acted as their sitter."

"(Sighs), look Kevin and Lucy are great kids. But I'm not really a kid person. I mean I can watch them for a while, but I can't spend an entire evening with them. So can you..."

"Well I suppose..."

"Great, I'll let Vanellope know and she'll call you." Bill said, and hurried out.

"Well that was unexpected." Bumble replied.

* * *

Later that day, Honey got the call from Vanellope.

"Sorry if Bill dumped this on you, Honey." Vanellope said over the phone.

"It's okay, I wasn't doing anything anyway." Honey assured.

"Okay, well Rancis and I are going out Saturday night, can you be here at 5:30?"

"No problem."

"Great, see you then."

Then they hung up.

"So we're gonna spend Saturday night babysitting for Rancis and Vanellope." replied Stinger.

"Better than just sitting around here doing nothing." Honey told him.

* * *

When Saturday came, Honey and her bees got to the Fluggerbutter house at 5:30 exactly. She rang the bell and a couple seconds later, Rancis opened the door. He was wearing a white dress shirt with an orange tie, brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Hey Honey, bees glad you made it." he said, inviting her in.

"Here right when you asked me." said Honey, as they came in.

"Kevin, Lucy your sitter's here." he called.

The twins came downstairs, and greeted her. Then Vanellope came down wearing a mint green dress, and brown heels.

"We'll be back around 8:00, emergency numbers are on the fridge, and we left the ingredients for dinner in the fridge." Vanellope told her.

"Gotcha." Honey replied.

"Kids, we expect you to be on your best behavior for Honey." Rancis told the twins.

"We will." the two replied.

The family exchanged hugs and kisses, and then Rancis and Vanellope left.

"Now then, what were you kids doing?" Honey asked them.

"I was playing with my my little pony toys." Lucy told her.

"And I was playing with my transformer action figures." replied Kevin.

"Well why don't you go back to that, while I see what's what?" Honey suggested.

"Okay."

And the twins hurried back upstairs, while Honey and her bees went to the kitchen. The numbers for the police, fire station, kids' doctor, and their cell phones were written on a piece of paper that was stuck on the fridge.

Inside there was a ball of dough, tomato sauce, and shredded cheese.

"Looks like we're having pizza." observed Buzz.

"Homemade pizza." said Bumble.

After watching a little TV, Honey decided to check on the twins.

* * *

First she went to Kevin's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Honey poked her head in, and saw Kevin playing with his action figures.

"Just checking on you Kevin." "I'm fine, can you play?" he asked.

"Oh, well I suppose so. But I don't know much about transformers." Honey told him.

"Don't worry, I'll walk you through it." Kevin replied.

The two played with the action figures, it brought back a memory from her own childhood. As a child, her dad liked to create little toy robots, and the two would often assemble them together. When Honey was done playing with Kevin she went to check on Lucy.

She was giving her my little pony dolls makeovers. Like Kevin, Lucy invited Honey to join her, which she did. Once again another memory from Honey past popped up in her head. She remembered how when her mom would brush her hair every morning and every night.

Then when the kids got hungry, Honey took them downstairs.

"Your parents left ingredients for pizza." Honey told them taking out.

"Cool." they said.

Together they all put the pizza together. Honey carefully tossed the dough, until it was flat enough for pizza. Lucy spread the sauce, and Kevin sprinkled on the cheese. It was a fun process, and it reminded Honey of when she and her parents used make cupcakes and decorate them together.

Once the pizza was put together, Honey stuck it in the oven.

"Well that'll about 15 minutes."

"Can we bring our toys down here?" Lucy asked.

"Sure you can." Honey told them.

And the two quickly hurried upstairs. Kevin came down with his Transformer and Star Wars action figures, while Lucy had her My Little Ponies, and a small table. Then they set up their little scenes.

"It's so nice of you to join us for tea, Fluttershy." Lucy role played.

"Thanks for inviting me Twilight Sparkle."

But suddenly, Kevin slammed his Stormtrooper on the table.

"Hey!" she protested.

"We're storming the party." Kevin told her.

"You're not ruining my tea party."

"Well I'm not taking part in tea party, we should be preparing for the upcoming battle."

The two began arguing and even starting throwing their toys at each other.

"Hey, hey, hey! Cut this out." Honey told them in a very stern voice.

"He started it." Lucy said.

"She started it." Kevin said.

"I don't care who started what. Now you two are siblings, and you know better than to fight over little things like this."

The twins quickly apologized and hugged.

"Now if you want to play together how about this? Lucy perhaps the ponies could be having a secret meeting, and Kevin the stormtroopers can be guarding them." Honey suggested.

"That's a good idea." said Kevin.

And that exactly what they did.

"Good work, Honey." complimented Buzz.

"Thanks."

Suddenly the oven timer went off, and Honey took out the pizza, and let it cool off for a while. Once it was cool enough, they all dug in. For dessert they made ice cream sundaes, and by the time Honey finished the dishes, Rancis and Vanellope came home.

"Mom, Dad." the kids greeted.

"Hey kids, did you have a fun evening?" asked Vanellope.

"Yep." answered Kevin.

"Were you good for Honey?" Rancis wondered.

"We were." Lucy told him.

"Thanks again for babysitting, Honey." Vanellope told her.

"It was no problem, right guys?" Honey asked her bees.

"Not at all." replied Stinger.

"Here, a little something for your time." said Rancis.

He took out his wallet, and gave Honey $20.

"Thank you, see you all around."

And Honey and her bees left.

* * *

On the bus ride, Honey kept thinking of those childhood memories with her parents.

"Honey?" called Buzz.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" questioned Bumble.

"My parents."

The three looked at each other concerned.

"They would be proud of you, Honey." Stinger told her.

"Thanks guys."

**That's chapter 13, plz review**


	14. When Sparks Fly

**Chapter 14: When Sparks Fly**

**Agent BM: Thx**

**Mangle6: Thx**

* * *

**July**

A big holiday was coming up, the 4th of July or Independence Day. America's birthday, a day that involved picnics, BBQs, fireworks, and remembering when the country became a country. Honey and her bees were in the store, tending to some customers.

The Malarkey family had come in, and while Swizzle and Minty browsed Jason played the video game.

"I'll take some of these honey cookies." said Minty.

"And I think I'll try this honey spread." replied Swizzle.

"Good choices." complimented Honey, as she rang up the items.

"Yes! I won." cheered Jason.

"Nice job, Jason." complimented Buzz.

Just then Vanellope came in.

"Hello, everyone." she greeted.

They all greeted her back.

"I just wanted to give you these." Vanellope told him, giving Swizzle and Minty an envelope, and then one to Honey.

"What's this?" wondered Honey, opening it.

It was an invitation to a 4th of July BBQ, the Malarkeys got one too.

"Wow, this looks nice." said Minty.

"A real backyard BBQ." observed Bumble.

"Not exactly, we're having it in the Portland city park." Vanellope cleared up.

"Sounds like fun, we'll be attending." Honey told Vanellope, referring to her and her bees.

"So will we." Swizzle added.

"Great, see you all there."

And Vanellope left.

* * *

When the 4th came the citizens of Wreckit could wait till the BBQ. It didn't start till 6:30, and they were going to be able to watch the fireworks from the park. Honey was just putting her purse together ahead of time.

"This is going to be so much fun." said Stinger.

"Yeah, much better than our previous Independence Days." Honey told him.

Back in L.A., Honey and her bees would watch fireworks on TV, since Honey worked the night shifts. But this year everything was different.

"Let's see, bug spray, hand sanitizer, extra napkins, great, I got everything."

"Hey, Honey, you should probably pack some lip gloss too." mentioned Bumble.

"For what?"

"Just in case you run into Zeke."

Honey blushed.

"Bumble, I'm going to have a good time not to flirt."

"But Honey, we both know that you like Zeke, why not just give it a go?"

"Bumble, we're done talking about this." Honey told her.

* * *

By the time 5:45 rolled around, Honey and her bees were on the bus on the way to Portland City Park. The bus came to a stop near the park, and Honey and her bees made their way there. When they entered the park, they saw there were many other people there having BBQs.

Everyone looked happy, men were at the grill, women were gossiping, and kids were playing games or running around with sparklers and noise makers.

"Let's see, Vanellope and Rancis must be around here somewhere." Honey told her bees.

"We'll scout ahead." Buzz told her, and her bees flew off ahead of her.

After a few minutes Bumble and Stinger came back to her.

"We found them Honey." Bumble informed.

"Follow us." added Stinger.

Honey followed her bees, and saw the Fluggerbutters and some of her other neighbors already there.

"Hi, everyone." she greeted.

"Hey, Honey. Glad you made it." said Candlehead.

"Hope I'm not too late."

"No you're right on time. Help yourself to the food." said Rancis.

Honey was feeling a bit hungry, so that's where she went. There was quite a spread there were ribs, burgers, chips, potato salad, egg salad, baked beans, and there was iced tea, lemonade, and water, and for dessert a massive cake.

As she was fixing herself a plate, when she heard someone greet her.

"Hi Honey."

She turned around and saw Zeke, but also with him was another young guy. He had light skin with brown hair and blue eyes. And he wore a green t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

"Zeke, hi. Happy 4th of July." she told him.

"You too, I wanted you to meet Luke. He lives here in the city." Zeke told her.

"Hello, Luke." Honey told him, as she reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Honey." Luke replied, taking her hand.

"So how do you two know each other?"

"I had the honor of being in the same squad as Zeke." Luke explained.

"Wow, that's nice."

"Yep, we had each other's back." Zeke added.

"Well, my food's getting cold, I better go eat now. I'll catch you later." Honey told them, and she left.

"You sure can pick them Shaw."

Luke told Zeke once Honey was far enough away.

"I told you she was great." Zeke mentioned.

* * *

As the BBQ went on, everyone was enjoying themselves. Honey was especially having a good time. She talked with the other adults and played with sparklers with the kids. But from a distance, Zeke wanted to talk to her, but was having trouble taking the first step.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." he told Luke.

"Come on, Zeke. You've faced more intense situations than this." Luke encouraged.

"But this is something entirely different."

"Zeke, she's right over there, go for it."

He gave Zeke a little shove, and he walked over to her.

"Hey, Honey." he greeted.

"Oh, hey Zeke." Honey replied.

"Listen...I just wanted to say it's really great that your store's a success."

"Thank you."

"And...I have to say, you look really nice this evening."

"Oh, thanks."

Honey blushed at that comment. Then she saw he was getting closer to her.

"Uh, you know Zeke...I have to...go...over there." Honey told him, and she hurried away.

Zeke looked confused, while Bumble couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Buzz, Stinger, make sure Zeke doesn't go anywhere. I have something to discuss with Honey." she instructed.

The two nodded, and waited with Zeke while Bumble flew after Honey.

"Honey, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, getting in her face.

"I just..."

"He was flirting with you. Why did you run?"

"Bumble I we both know what's gonna happen, it won't last more than a month."

"You don't know that. Sure it's happened in the past, but that doesn't mean it's gonna keep happening."

"But..."

"No buts. Honey if you're ever gonna be happy you gotta be willing to take a chance. Zeke's a great guy, and he's interested in _you_."

Honey looked back at Zeke, then she looked back at Bumble. She knew that Bumble was right, so she took a deep breath, and went back over to Zeke.

"Zeke." she said.

"Honey." he replied.

At first the two were quiet, but then Honey spoke.

"Sorry, about that. I'm not used to guys talking to me like that."

"It's okay, it's been a while since I've talked to a woman like that."

The two then smiled at each other, and spent the rest of their times having a nice conversation.

"Now that's better." Bumble said to her two companions.

Once it got dark enough, the fireworks began. It was a beautiful sight, watching them burst in the sky filling with different colors. It was truly an Independence Day.

**That's chapter 14, plz review**


	15. Birthday Boy and Girl

**Chapter 15: Birthday Boy and Girl**

**Agent BM: Thx, and thx for the comment**

**Mangle6: Thx**

* * *

The twins, Kevin and Lucy were in a really good mood one Monday morning. That's because today was July 10th, and their birthday was on the 15th, and they were going to be seven-years-old. And on Saturday they'd be having a party at an indoor theme park in the city, called Fun 'n' Family.

At Fun 'n' Family there were indoor bumper cars, go kart racetrack, mini Ferris wheel, different types of arcade and video games, and tons of junk food.

"I can't wait til our birthdays." said Kevin.

"Yeah me too. I also can't wait til breakfast, I'm getting pretty hungry." Lucy agreed.

"We just need to find something to get our minds off it and our birthdays." he told her.

"Hey, you wanna play Mario kart on our Nintendo switch?"

"Okay, but I get the colored joycons." Kevin informed.

"No, I want the colored joycons." Lucy shot back.

"No I want them, you always get them." Kevin argued.

The two began pushing each other. Lucy untied Kevin's robe and hit him in the stomach. Kevin did the same to Lucy and soon they were fighting, that was until Bill came in and stopped them.

He was there because Vanellope asked him there. She was busy getting ready for a meeting, and Rancis was enjoying some extra time sleeping since it was his day off.

"I don't want to know what you were fighting about, but remember the deal your parents made. If you want your precious birthday party, you got to tone down the fighting. Now I'm going to pretend I didn't see that, now make yourselves look presentable, and get downstairs for breakfast." Bill ordered.

The kids got up and apologized before tying their robes back up and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Kids." Bill mumbled to himself before leaving.

"I have more important things to worry about than them punching each other."

* * *

As the kids ate their cereal, Vanellope came down, kissed them both goodbye, and left with Bill. Once they were done, they played their video game, that's when Rancis came downstairs.

"Kids, we're going to pick up the invitations for your party today. So think about who you want to invite." Rancis told them.

"Okay, Dad." they both replied.

When they were done playing their game they started working on their guest list. Obviously the other kids were on there.

"I was thinking, I want to invite Lt. Shaw." Kevin mentioned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"Well if that's the case, I want to invite Miss Honey. She's really nice." Lucy told him.

And they both agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Zeke was working in the garage, when he heard someone come in.

"Be right with you." he called.

He got from under a car, and went to the front. There he saw Kevin, Lucy, and Rancis.

"Oh, hey Rancis, hi kids." he greeted.

"We wanted to give you this, Lt. Shaw." Kevin, told him, handing him an envelope.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it.

He opened it, and pulled out the invitation for the party.

"So you kids are turning seven." he observed.

"Yeah, and we're having a party in the city. Will you come?" wondered Kevin.

"Sure, I'll come by." Zeke told them.

"Great, bye." said Lucy.

Then they went to their next destination, Honey's Hive. Honey was just stocking shelves, when they came in.

"Hi Miss Honey." the twins greeted.

"Hi kids, Rancis." Honey greeted back.

"We have something for you." Lucy told her, giving her the envelope.

"Another invitation?"

"You guys really like your parties around here." said Buzz.

Honey opened the letter and saw the invitation.

"A birthday party, sounds fun." Honey told them.

"So you'll come then?" questioned Kevin.

"Sure kids."

"Great see you on Saturday." said Lucy.

And they all left.

* * *

Back at her home, Honey was thinking about something very important.

"What could I get the twins?" she wondered.

"Why not just get them some candy or something." suggested Bumble.

"That's too simple." Stinger told her.

"The kids are great, but I don't really know what they're into. But maybe..." Honey said, looking at her bees.

"What?" asked Buzz.

"Guys, I have an idea." she told them.

* * *

Honey decided to send her bees to the twins' house, and find out what kinds of toys and things they were interested in. She put little speakers on them, and the next morning she sent them out.

"Gee I feel like a spy in a spy movie." said Bumble, as they flew to the house.

"You got that right." Stinger agreed.

"There it is." Buzz informed them.

The three bees flew up to the house, and managed to fly in through an open window.

"Honey we're in." Bumble whispered into her speaker.

"Great, remember keep out of sight." Honey told them.

"Okay, Buzz and I will look in Kevin's room, Bumble you take Lucy's." instructed Stinger.

"I'm on it." Bumble told him.

And they flew into different directions. In Lucy's room, Bumble found posters of My Little Pony characters, pony toys, toy make-up and hair salon, and space ships. In Kevin's room Buzz and Stinger discovered Transformers posters, action figures, and Star Wars models of ships and characters.

The bees informed Honey of what they found.

"Great, get on back here." Honey told them.

The bees met up again, and started looking for a way out. But they suddenly saw Kevin and Lucy coming.

"Let's play some more Mario." Lucy told her brother.

"All right, first one there gets the colored joycons." Kevin replied.

The bees quickly flew into a plant, as the twins raced past them.

"Whew, that was close." whispered Buzz.

"Come on, back out the window." Bumble told them.

Once they were out of the house, they flew back to the condo, and told Honey what kinds of toys the twins had.

"Well guys now it's time to do some shopping." Honey told her bees.

She got her purse, and with her bees in her hair, they went out to the stores.

* * *

When Saturday came, Honey was ready for the party. With the presents wrapped, her purse on her shoulder, and bees in her hair, she boarded the bus. It drove into the city, and when it came to the right bus stop, she got off.

Upon entering the building, she was impressed. There many kids there playing games, riding rides, laughing, and having a good time. She found the Fluggerbutters at a private table in the back.

"Happy birthday, Kevin and Lucy." Honey told them.

"Thanks." the twins replied.

She put the presents on the table, and took a seat at the table. A few minutes later, Zeke came, and wished the twins a happy birthday. He took a seat beside Honey.

"Hi, Zeke." she greeted.

"Honey, nice to see you." he replied.

"You too."

The bees knowing that something was happening, flew off her hair to explore on their own.

"I see the twins invited you too." Honey told him.

"Yep, kinda flattering when you think about it." Zeke pointed out.

"Yeah. It's nice to see the kids being so happy."

They looked and saw Kevin, Lucy, and their friends playing together and having fun.

"Yeah." he agreed.

They talked about how their jobs were going, and then Honey decided to stretch her legs a bit. She even played a couple games, and managed to get some points for prizes. As she was walking, she spotted something out a place.

A little boy was cowering in the corner, he looked very frightened.

"Hey, little guy, are you okay?" she asked gently.

The boy looked up at her, he wiped his eyes then spoke.

"I can't find my mom and dad."

He then started crying again.

"Hey hey, it's okay. I promise I won't hurt you or anything. I can take you to the front. I'm sure they can find your parents." she said gently.

The boy calmed down, and then went up with her. From afar, Zeke had seen the scene that had just happened.

"Wow, Honey sure can comfort people." he told himself.

Soon the boy's parents came for him, and they thanked Honey.

* * *

A while later workers brought pizza, burgers, and fries to the table for the party. They dug into the food, and then a cake was brought out. The workers and guests sang happy birthday to the twins, and at the end, Kevin and Lucy blew out the candles together.

Everyone cheered, as they dug into the cake. Once everyone had their piece, it was present time. They got many different types of toys, video games, books, and clothes. Then they opened their presents from Zeke.

He'd gotten them Army patterned shirts. Kevin's was dark blue and Lucy's was pink.

"Thanks, Lt. Shaw." said Kevin.

"I love mine." Lucy told him.

"Your welcome kids." Zeke told them.

Then they opened their presents from Honey. Kevin got a new Transformer poster, and Lucy received a new toy space ship.

"Thanks, Honey, I really like this." Kevin told her.

"And I was looking for this ship." Lucy added.

"I'm glad you like them." Honey replied.

After some more games and rides, everyone went home. On the bus Honey and her bees relaxed.

"That was a fun party." said Buzz.

"Yeah it was." Honey replied.

"We saw you talking with Zeke." Bumble told her.

"Yes, I was. We had a nice conversation."

"Nice." Stinger told her.

"Yeah, and guys, I think I'm gonna ask him out."

Buzz and Stinger smiled while Bumble squealed. Meanwhile while Zeke was driving his car, he was thinking about Honey.

"That's it, I'm gonna ask Honey out." he told himself.

**That's chapter 15, plz review**


	16. Nothing Fancy

**Chapter 16: Nothing Fancy**

**Agent BM: Thx**

**Mangle6: Thx, and hope u enjoy this chapter**

* * *

About a week after the party, Honey was wondering how she should ask Zeke out. It'd been a really long time since she'd been on one, and even then the guy always asked her out.

"Maybe I should just wait until if he asks me out." she said.

"Honey, if you really want to go out with Zeke, you should be the first one to make a step." Bumble told her.

"I don't know, what if I lose my nerve?"

"Perhaps Honey you need some different help." suggested Buzz.

"Yeah, why don't you go to the others for help?" added Stinger.

"Maybe they could offer some help." Honey replied.

So she got on her phone, and called Vanellope, Minty, and Candlehead. Since they were all married, they must have some advice to give.

* * *

That afternoon they all met up at Jubileena's restaurant.

"Thank you all for coming." Honey told them.

"It wasn't a problem, it's nice to get out once and a while." Candlehead replied.

"Great, to be honest I had something I wanted to ask you three."

"What is it?" wondered Minty.

"Well...the thing is...I'm thinking about asking Zeke out."

The three looked surprised.

"You're going to ask out Zeke, that's great." Vanellope told her.

"I thought something was going on between you two." Candlehead mentioned.

"But the thing is, I don't have the slightest idea how to go about it." Honey admitted.

"Well you've come to the right people." Minty replied.

"First of all it's common for women to ask men out these days." Vanellope informed.

"And you should start with something simple, and just get to know each other a little more." added Candlehead.

"The biggest thing though is to be calm and confident." Minty told her.

"You really think that'll work?" asked Honey.

"Sure, give it a try." encouraged Vanellope.

When they finished eating, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Elsewhere at the garage, Zeke was hard at work. While he was working on cars, he was still thinking about how to ask Honey out. It had been a while since he'd had one, and he was a little rusty. When he finished his work on a car, he saw he had another customer coming.

It was Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle, they were coming up in Swizzle's blue SUV.

"Hey, guys what can I do for you?" Zeke asked them.

"I ran over a nail. Do you think you could give my tire a quick change?" Swizzle wondered.

"Sure no problem."

And Zeke got right to work on it.

"So how have you been, Zeke?" Gloyd wondered.

"Pretty good. No complaints. Have big plans later on."

"Like what?" asked Rancis.

"I'm going to ask Honey out."

"Really, congrats." Swizzle told him.

"Yeah, Honey's a nice woman." added Rancis.

"Yeah, hopefully she says yes. Well your car's good to go."

"Thanks how much will that be?" asked Swizzle.

"$80." Zeke told him.

Swizzle paid him, and they were off.

* * *

The next day, Honey was at her store, tending to some customers.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the strawberry honey, Taffyta." Honey told her.

"Thanks, I really love strawberries." Taffyta replied.

"I'll take these honey buns." Snowanna told her.

Honey rang up the items, the two paid, and they left.

"Business is going great." said Buzz.

"I know." Honey told him.

Then the bell rang again, meaning she had another customer.

"Welcome to Honey's Hive."

"Hello, Honey." greeted Zeke.

"Oh, Zeke hello."

"Thought I'd come by for some more blackberry honey."

"Sure, you know where it is."

As Zeke grabbed the jar, her bees gave her an encouraging look, then flew off into another room. After Honey rang up the honey, and Zeke paid, he didn't leave.

"So...Zeke...I was wondering something." she told him.

"Yes?"

"Would you...I mean...would you want to...I don't know go get some coffee or something?"

"Actually, I'd like that. I know a great place in the city. We could go there tomorrow morning if that's okay." he said.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"I'll pick you up around 10:00." Zeke told her.

Then he took his honey and left. When the door closed, the bees flew back in.

"We heard it, Honey." Bumble told her.

"I'm meeting Zeke for coffee." she squealed.

* * *

The next morning, Honey got ready to meet Zeke. She dressed in a nice yellow and black striped dress, and black sandals.

"How do I look guys?" she asked her bees.

"You look great." Stinger told her.

"Thanks."

Then a car horn honked.

"That's him. I'll see you guys later." said Honey.

She grabbed her purse, and hurried outside.

"Good luck Honey." Bumble called.

Honey went down, and saw Zeke's car waiting for her.

"Morning, Zeke." she greeted, as she got in.

He was wearing a nice blue shirt, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Good morning, Honey. You ready?"

"Yep."

And then they were off. They drove into the city, and came up to the coffee shop. Inside it was pretty modern, there was nice background music, the smell of coffee beans filled the air, and people were enjoying themselves.

They got in line, and when it was their turn they ordered. Zeke got a caffe mocha with a blueberry muffin, while Honey got a cappuccino and a strawberry danish. Zeke even paid for everything, which Honey was grateful about.

when they order was ready, they found a nice booth to sit at.

"So Honey where did you come from originally?" he wondered.

"Los Angeles."

"California, interesting."

"Are you originally from Oregon?"

"No I was born and raised in Illinois."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Getting close to four years. After I left the Marines I came here."

Zeke told her about how he joined the armed forces after high school. He spent a good for a good seven years in the Marines.

"That's impressive Zeke. Why'd you leave?"

"Mental discharge. You see Luke, myself, and the rest of our squad were in an explosion. We recovered from the injuries, but I kept having nightmares about the event."

"Oh."

"Yeah, can't work when your head's not right."

"So what happened?"

"They discharged me, got me some help which brought me here. Even now I still see a psychiatrist."

"Wow Zeke. That's really big of you to admit."

"I can admit I need help I know it's hard for a lot of people. So what about you? What brought you to Oregon?"

"Well I wasn't happy in L.A., I hated my job, my parents are gone, and I mostly spent many days being lonely. I had my bees but it wasn't the same."

"Well, that was pretty strong of you to up and leave like that."

"Yeah."

When they finished their food and drink they left. When they arrived back at Honey's condo, Honey didn't get out right away.

"I had a really nice time, Zeke." she told him.

"So did I. And I was wondering, would you want to get together again sometime?" he wondered.

"I'd really like that."

The two smiled at each other for a while. Then Honey said goodbye, and got out of the car. When she got in, she told her bees all about what had happened.

**That's chapter 16, plz review**


	17. Happy Halloween

**Chapter 17: Happy Halloween**

**Agent BM: Yes it did**

* * *

**October**

As the months went by, the seasons changed, and summer turned into fall. The air got cooler, the leaves changed color, school was back in for the kids, and the days were now shorter. And in those two months that had passed Honey and Zeke's relationship got stronger.

They'd been on many dates to restaurants, movies, walks in the park, and other things. And it could safely be said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and the two couldn't be happier together. With it being October 1st, people were getting ready for Halloween.

At the moment Honey was in her store, decorating for the holiday. She'd put up pictures of pumpkins, jack o lanterns, and hung up paper bats and ghosts.

"Halloween, the scariest holiday ever." said Buzz.

"And I have some Halloween treats to try out." Honey told her bees.

"Like what?" asked Bumble.

Honey set the new products on the counter. There was candy corn honey and honey covered apples with spooky designs.

"Pretty cool, Honey." Stinger complimented.

"Thanks, I hope the customers like them."

Suddenly the bell rang, informing Honey and her bees that they had customers.

"Welcome to Honey's Hive." she greeted.

Her customers were the twins and their friends.

"Hi Miss Honey." greeted Lucy.

"Hello kids, come for some treats?"

"You bet." replied Kevin.

"Well help yourselves."

And the kids spread out, getting some tasty goods.

"So how's school going?" Honey asked Madison.

"It's fine, we're having a festival on Halloween at school." Madison told her.

"A Halloween festival that sounds fun."

"It is. There's games, a haunted house, prizes, junk food, and tons of candy." said Louie.

"Interesting." replied Bumble.

"Yeah, and Mayor Fluggerbetter's in charge of the whole thing." added Jason.

"Cool." said Stinger.

After the kids bought their treats, they left.

"Sounds like they're in for a fun holiday." Buzz told Honey.

"Yeah, Halloween, such fun for kids." Honey replied.

As she worked she remembered her childhood days in California, and how she spend Halloween. Her mom would help create great costumes, and then at night her dad would take her around the neighborhood to go trick or treating.

Those were the days.

* * *

The days went by, and things went on as usual. The kids went to school, and the adults went to work. Honey and Zeke even thought about stopping by the festival while Zeke was driving her home.

"Halloween brings out the kid in everyone." Honey told him.

"Yeah, reminds me of the fun I used to have with my friends on Halloween." Zeke replied.

"What kind of fun?"

"You know TP houses, egging things."

"(Giggles), Zeke."

"What, you're only young once."

The two laughed. Then they came to Honey's condo, Honey kissed him goodbye and went inside with her bees.

"Well I think your new relationship is progressing nicely." Bumble told her.

"Yes it is." Honey replied.

"I have to say Honey, I've never seen you in such a good mood." added Buzz.

"I know, it feels great."

"We're happy for you." said Stinger.

Honey smiled.

* * *

About a week before Halloween, Honey was at work, when Rancis came in.

"Hi, Rancis." she greeted.

"Hey Honey." he said in a sad tone.

"Something wrong?"

"Vanellope just came down with the flu."

"Oh no." replied Buzz.

"She's supposed to be working on the school's Halloween festival." Honey told him.

"I know, but with this flu she's gonna be down for a quite a while." Rancis replied.

"Don't tell me they're gonna cancel the festival." Bumble wondered.

"Yeah, the kids were really looking forward to it." added Stinger.

"We don't want it to be. Vanellope's got Bill making some calls to see if anyone could fill in for her." Rancis replied.

He purchased some honey drops from Honey, and left the store.

* * *

That evening, Honey and her bees were in the condo watching some TV. Then the phone rang, and Honey answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Honey, this is Bill, the assistant mayor." said the voice over the phone.

"Hi, Bill what can I do for you?"

"Well Vanellope just came down with the flu, and won't be able to work on and host the annual Halloween festival."

"I've heard."

"And I'm calling to see if you could take her place."

"Me?" Honey asked surprised.

"Yes, I've called the others in town, but everyone's busy at the moment. So would you be interested?"

"Well...can I get back to you on that?"

"Okay, you call me back in the morning." Bill told her.

"Thank you, goodbye." said Honey, and she hung up.

"What's going on?" wondered Buzz.

"Bill asked me to take Vanellope's place."

"Really?" asked Bumble.

"Are you?" wondered Stinger.

"I don't know, it's a big responsibility, and I've never done anything like that before." Honey told them.

"You run a small business, how hard could being in charge of a festival be?" Buzz told her.

"Maybe..." Honey replied unsure.

"Think of the kids Honey, they'd be very disappointed if the festival has to be cancelled." Bumble reminded.

"Well I'll sleep on it."

That night, while her bees slept, Honey kept thinking, about the festival, and the kids.

* * *

The following morning, she called Bill back. "Hello?" he asked over the line.

"Bill this is Honey. I'll do it." she told him.

"Great, I'll be by later with the things that need to be done." A

nd they hung up their phones. After eating breakfast, Honey waited for Bill.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." she told her bees.

"This is good, Honey." Buzz encouraged.

"Yeah, you're really stepping up." added Bumble.

Then the doorbell rang, and Honey hurried to the door. Bill gave her a clipboard with a few papers attached to it, wished her luck, and left.

"Wow, quite a bit that still needs to be done."

Indeed there was. There were booths that still needed to be set up, decorations that needed to be hung, prizes and food that needed to be bought, and who was in charge of what.

"Well you better get started." Stinger told her.

So Honey got her purse, her bees went into her hair, and she took the bus to the school.

* * *

There she went to Calhoun, who said she was now in charge of the festival.

"Well it's great to see you back here, Honey. I'm sure you'll do a great job." Calhoun told her.

"I hope so." Honey replied.

Calhoun led Honey and her bees out to the blacktop, which was roped off from the rest of the playground.

"The festival will take up the entire blacktop, you can come back at 4:00 and you can do your thing."

"All right, I'll come back." Honey told Calhoun, and left.

On the way back, Honey called Zeke, and told him what she was going to be doing.

"Sounds like you're taking in a big responsibility." Zeke replied over the phone.

"Yeah, but I've been given this responsibility, and I'm gonna get it done." Honey told him.

"Well good luck." he told her.

* * *

By the time it was four, Honey was already at the school, doing her new job. The teachers who were part of the festival was out on the blacktop setting up their booths, and the janitors were helping with the decorating and setting up the haunted house.

Honey went around, checking on the teachers and seeing if there was anything they needed. Some things needed to be bought, such as more paint, nails, and cardboard. She looked over the menus for each food booth.

There was going to be a booth selling candy apples, cotton candy, and popcorn, one selling hot dog mummies and burgers, and another one selling Halloween cookies and spooky treats. Honey also made a list of all the foods each teacher was in charge of getting.

So far things were going well, and Honey was doing a good job. She made sure everything was in order, took care of the issues, and helped where she could.

* * *

When Halloween night came the festival was a success. All the teachers, kids, and others people who came wore their costumes, played games and ate candy and other treats. Honey, who was dressed as a fairy princess, while her bees were dressed as little sprites walked around, making sure everything was still in order.

"You did good Honey." complimented Stinger.

"Thanks, it was actually kinda fun." Honey replied.

"Miss Honey!" cried some voices.

Honey turned, and saw the twins and their friends.

"Hi kids, what nice costumes."

Kevin was a Stormtrooper, Lucy was a princess, Jason was a basketball player, Madison was a bunny rabbit, and Louie was a firefighter.

"Our mom wanted us to tell you she's really grateful for what you did." Lucy told her.

"Yeah, this festival's awesome." added Louie.

"I'm glad you all are having a good time." Honey replied.

The kids then went off, and Honey felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a familiar man in a cowboy costume.

"Pardon me, ma'am, I'm looking for a Honey Potts." he said in a western accent.

"(Giggles), great costume, Zeke." Honey told him.

"Thanks, I was wondering if you'd be up for a walk in the haunted house?" he offered.

"Sure."

And they went off together.

**That's chapter 17, plz review**


	18. Happy Thanksgiving

**Chapter 18: Happy Thanksgiving**

**Agent BM: Thx, and yes that's true.**

**Mangle6: Thx.**

* * *

**November **

Once Halloween was over it was now November, and people were getting ready for the next holiday, Thanksgiving. That meant lots of commercials for turkey, pumpkin pie, and gravy. Businesses were also holding food drives, gathering canned goods, and non-perishables for homeless people.

Honey decided to get in on that, and set up a little box in her store, and a sign that asked for cans. As she was at work, she began let her mind wonder, since she didn't have any customers. She thought back to her Thanksgivings as a kid and teen.

As a kid she liked helping set the table, buying all the food, and making the centerpiece. As a teen she'd help prepare the food, and she even had the job of cooking the entire meal. Suddenly, she snapped out of her daydreams by someone called her name.

It was Buzz.

"Sorry Buzz what is it?" she asked.

"I was saying, are we going to open on Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, probably not."

"You okay, Honey?" wondered Bumble.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About your parents again?" questioned Stinger.

"(Sigh) yeah."

Her bees nuzzled her cheeks to comfort her.

"Thanks guys." she replied.

Then the bell rang alerting her of customers, and we she went back to work.

* * *

As the days went by Honey's box filled up, and she took it to a homeless shelter.

"Thank you so much for your donation, Miss Potts." the head of the shelter told her.

"It's no problem. It's for a good cause." Honey replied.

When she left, she saw a Salvation Army store, and Zeke was helping bring in boxes with some workers. Curious, she went to the store to check it out.

"Thanks again for helping out, Lt." a worker told him.

"It's no problem, it's always good to help out during these times." Zeke replied.

"Zeke?" Honey asked.

"Honey, this a surprise." he said, when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" wondered Buzz.

"Just helping out. With it being the holidays and all." he answered.

"That's nice of you." Honey complimented.

"My thoughts exactly." agreed Bumble.

"What are you doing around here?" Zeke asked her.

"I was just dropping off some cans for the homeless shelter."

"Very generous of you."

"Thanks, I was about to take the bus back."

"Don't worry about that, I'll give you a lift." he said, holding his keys in front of her.

"Okay, let's go."

As they rode back, Honey decided to mention Thanksgiving.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing much, I planned to just grab something to go from Jubileena's restaurant. What about you?"

"Same. Maybe we could do it together?" she suggested.

"That's a great idea, we can have it at my place." said Zeke.

"Great." Honey replied.

* * *

So it was decided on Thanksgiving Zeke would pick Honey up, they'd grab their food at Jubileena's restaurant, then go back to his place. When the day came around, Honey dressed nicely yet casually.

She wore a nice yellow sweater, black skirt, and low heeled shoes.

"How do I look guys?" she asked her bees.

"You look great." said Buzz.

"Beautiful." added Bumble.

"Wonderful." agreed Stinger.

Then they heard a car horn honking.

"He's here, let's go guys." Honey said.

The bees flew into her hair, and they left the condo. When Honey got into Zeke's car, she saw how he was dressed, which was very nice. He wore a red dress shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

"Hi, Zeke. Happy Thanksgiving." she said.

"Right back at you, Honey. You look good."

"Thanks."

"Happy Thanksgiving." the bees said.

"Hey, guys." Zeke said.

And then they drove off. They picked up their food from the restaurants, and went to Zeke's house. Honey was curious to see Zeke's house, she'd never been there before, and wondered what it looked like.

Then they finally arrived.

"Well here we are." Zeke told her.

Zeke's house was a simple one-story white house with a black tile roof and black door. Inside it was pretty nice, it was clean, with white walls with pictures of Zeke, his family, friends, and his Marine days.

"Nice pictures." Honey observed.

"Thanks, we can eat in here." Zeke told her.

They went to the kitchen, and put the food out. They had ordered the Thanksgiving special, sliced turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, biscuits, and a slice of pumpkin pie. Honey had put a small dish of honey on the table for her bees, and Zeke poured them two glasses of wine.

After they said, grace, they started eating.

"You know Zeke this is really nice." Honey told him.

"I think so too. This is first time I've had Thanksgiving with someone in a long time." Zeke replied.

"Same here, back in LA, Thanksgiving for me was getting fast food, and then going to work that night."

"Sounds kinda rough."

"It was, but that's all in the past. To a new life and new memories." said Honey, as she held up her glass.

"Same." said Zeke, he did the same with his glass.

They tapped them together, and took a drink. The two had a pleasant conversation, and the bees flew off when they finished eating so Honey and Zeke could be alone. After they finished eating and talking, Zeke took Honey home.

"I had a really nice time, Zeke." she told him.

"So did I. Same time next year?" he wondered.

"I'd like that."

The two kissed, and Honey got out of the car with her bees.

"That was nice." said Buzz.

"Glad you and Zeke did this." Bumble told Honey.

"Felt good." added Stinger.

"Yes, it was." said Honey, and they all went inside.

**That's chapter 18, plz review**


	19. Christmas Time

**Chapter 19: ****Christmas Time**

**Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

**December 1st**

Once Thanksgiving was over, people began getting ready for the big holiday, Christmas. Commercials for toys, appliances, and stores were aired on TV, stores put out gift wrap, bows, Christmas trees, ornaments, and other things.

Honey could feel the Christmas spirit as she walked down the street with her bees.

"Brr, it's certainly colder here than it ever got in California." said Buzz, as he and his friends shivered.

"Come on guys, you better get in my purse." Honey told them.

She opened her purse, and the three flew inside. As Honey walked she looked at the stores, many of them were being decorated for the holiday. They had garland, pictures of snowflakes and snowmen, mini Christmas trees, and lights.

"Hmm, maybe I should decorate my store too." she thought out loud.

"That's a good idea." Bumble told her.

"Yeah, and I'd also like to decorate the condo." "

Then we better get some good decorations." Stinger replied.

So Honey didn't waste anytime, and quickly caught a bus to the city.

* * *

At the store, Honey got a shopping cart, and began her shopping. She got the usual things needed for decorating, and she also watched some kids browsing the toy aisle. She smiled when they told their parents what kinds of toys they wanted for Christmas.

"(Chuckles) kids."

"By the way, Honey. What are you gonna get Zeke for Christmas?" wondered Buzz.

"I have no idea." Honey admitted.

"Well perhaps you could ask him what he'd like." Bumble suggested.

"I can't do that. I want to surprise him. He's my first boyfriend to last this long." Honey replied.

"Well your decision." Stinger told her.

After Honey bought her decorations, she took the bus home, and got ready to decorate. She put up a mini Christmas tree, hung up some lights, and put a wreath on her door.

"Now it's starting to look like Christmas in here." observed Buzz.

"It sure is." Honey agreed.

* * *

**December 11st**

As the days went by the spirit of Christmas was spreading all over town. Everyone was in a good mood and friendly. It even started snowing a while ago, and it was still coming. Honey was currently at work with her store decorated with holly, garland, and snowflakes.

She even had Christmas songs playing on a small boombox. Then the bell rang, alerting her of customers.

"Welcome to Honey's Hive." she greeted.

It was Vanellope who had come to pick up some honey cookies.

"Hey, Honey would you be interested in coming to a Christmas Party?" Vanellope asked her, handing her an invitation.

"A Christmas party, sounds really nice." Honey replied, taking it.

"Great, can't wait to see you there." said Vanellope.

She paid her, and then left. When it was closing time, Zeke came to pick Honey up.

"Thanks for the lift home, Zeke." Honey told him.

"It's no problem. And I was thinking I could take you out Friday night." Zeke replied.

"Sounds nice, what are we gonna do?"

"It's a surprise."

Honey smiled at hearing that, and the bees looked at each other happily.

* * *

When Friday evening came around, Honey was ready for her date with Zeke.

"I'll be back in a couple hours guys." Honey told her bees.

"You go and have fun, we'll be fine here." Buzz assured her.

When Honey heard a car honk, she put on her coat, and went to the door.

"Bye guys."

"Have fun." called Bumble.

"See you later." added Stinger.

Honey went down stairs, and got into Zeke's car. They drove into the city, and Zeke parked in the parking lot of the city park. As they got out of the car, and walked in, Honey saw that it was filled with all kinds of lights.

"Wow." Honey gasped.

"Shall we?" Zeke asked her, holding his arm out.

Honey took it.

"We shall." she declared.

Through the brisk evening air, the two walked through the park. The lights were beautiful, with pictures of candy canes, elves, presents, and Santa Claus. And Christmas songs played in the background. When Honey shivered from the cold, Zeke held her close.

When they finished their walk in the park, they went to a little cafe for hot chocolate.

"This is really nice, Zeke." Honey told him, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. Christmas is always a nice time." Zeke replied.

As they were walking back to the car, they past by a video game store. Honey noticed that Zeke seemed to be looking at the games being displayed.

"You like video games?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, after I got out of the Marines, I found them as a form of relief." Zeke told her.

That gave Honey an idea for a present for him.

* * *

**December 24th Christmas Eve**

Everyone was at the Fluggerbutter's house for the Christmas party. And a great party it was; music played in the background, the decorations looked beautiful, everyone was wearing nice clothes in Christmas colors, and good food was served.

Honey, who was wearing a nice yellow dress and black shoes, was getting a drink of punch.

"Hi, Honey." said a voice.

Honey looked at saw Candlehead coming over wearing a green and pink dress.

"Hey Candlehead, Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, don't you think it smells nice in here?"

"Yeah like gingerbread and pine trees."

"That's courtesy of my candles."

"Nice."

The rest of the night consisted talking, dancing, pictures, and even mistletoe kissing. When the party ended, Zeke drove Honey and her bees home, and they decided they'd get together at his house tomorrow.

* * *

**December 25th Christmas Day**

The next morning Honey woke up, in a good mood, and went to go make herself a cup of coffee, and make a little breakfast. As she coffee brewed and her bread was in the toaster, she thought back to Christmas in her younger years.

Bursting into her parents room, waking them up, and they'd all go downstairs and open presents. Then at night they'd all join together and eat Christmas dinner. Then she was snapped out of her thoughts by her toast popping up.

"Merry Christmas, Honey." greeted her bees, as they flew into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas guys." Honey told them.

Honey had her breakfast of toast, bacon, and coffee, while her bees had some honey. Once they were finished, Honey pulled out the present she bought for Zeke, and she heard his car horn honked.

"Come on guys."

The bees flew into her purse, and she left the condo. The two kissed, and they drove back to his place.

* * *

There they watched some Christmas movies, and snacked on some Christmas cookies. Then Zeke excused himself, and Honey pulled out Zeke's present. When Zeke returned, he had a present in his hands.

"I got you this, Zeke. Merry Christmas." she told him.

"Thanks." said Zeke, taking the gift.

"And I got this for you."

He handed her the gift. The two opened their presents, and got surprised looks on their faces. Zeke got Resident Evil 7. And Honey received a beautiful pearl necklace.

"Honey this is the game I've always wanted."

"And this necklace is beautiful."

The two hugged and kissed each other. This was a first nice Christmas they'd both had in a long time.

**That's chapter 19, plz review**


	20. New Year's

**Chapter 20: New Year's**

**Agent BM: Thx**

**Mangle6: Thx, and glad to hear that**

* * *

It was the last week of December, and people were looking forward to the New Year starting. Of course there was going to be a party, only Vanellope and Rancis rented out a country club, so they could have it there.

"I can't wait till the party." Honey told her bees, and she closed the store.

"Us neither, I bet it's gonna be a real blast." said Bumble.

"You think you guys can stay up till midnight?"

"Of course we can." assured Bumble.

"(Sighs) a whole new year." Honey replied.

* * *

When New Year's Eve night rolled around Honey got ready for the party. She out on a nice black evening dress, heels, makeup, and wore the pearls Zeke gave her.

"How do I look guys?"

"Beautiful." the three told her.

Then Zeke honked for her outside, and Honey grabbed her purse, and the bees flew inside. She then went out to Zeke's car, and got in. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, green tie, dark gray pants, and black shoes.

"Happy New Year, Zeke. You look nice." she complimented.

"Thanks, you do too." he told her.

Honey set her purse down, and her bees flew out.

"Happy New Year, guys." Zeke told them.

"Happy New Year."

And then they drove off.

* * *

When they arrived at the country club, most of the others were already there. The music was in swing, the food was hot, and the decorations were nice. The only ones who weren't at the party, were the kids. Vanellope explained that they were being babysat by another sitter.

The adults were enjoying themselves with food and alcohol, and Honey talked a lot with Zeke. The bees decided to talk among themselves on one of the chandeliers.

"Things are going great for Honey." said Buzz.

"Yeah, and I don't know about you but I think there's a proposal coming up." Bumble told the two.

"You really this so?" asked Stinger.

"The signs are all there. They're happy together, Zeke brought her those pearls, Honey always talks about him."

"Well if they get married, it may be bad news for us." Buzz told them.

"What do you mean?" asked Bumble.

"Look at Honey, she has friends, her business, and a boyfriend. Where do we fit in?"

Bumble and Stinger had to admit, Buzz had a point. Lately Honey hasn't needed them as much as she did when they lived in California.

* * *

When it was 11:55 everyone gathered around.

"It's coming." Honey told us.

"I know, exciting." Zeke agreed.

The bees flew down to Honey and landed in her hair.

"There you guys are. Thought you'd miss it."

"Oh we're not missing New Year's." said Buzz.

Then it was 11:59, and everyone began counting.

"5...4...3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone cheered.

Noise makers went off, people laughed and yelled, and others drank. Around 12:20, everyone went home. After a goodnight kiss, Honey and her bees went inside, and then went to bed.

* * *

**January 1st, 2018**

The next morning, Honey decided to keep the store closed, and spend the day relaxing. But she noticed that her bees didn't seem like themselves.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked them.

"We're fine." Buzz told her.

"We were just thinking." added Bumble.

"About what?"

"To be honest...we were thinking about our new place." Stinger told her.

"Your new place?" Honey questioned.

"In your life." said Buzz.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The bees told her about what they discussed last night.

"Guys, you three are always gonna be a big part of my life." Honey told them, as she took them in her hands.

"Really?" asked Bumble.

"Really. I love you guys, and that's not gonna change, ever."

And they all shared a nuzzle.

**That's chapter 20, plz review**


	21. Valentine's Ball

**Chapter 21: Valentine's Ball**

**Agent BM: Thx, and yes that's true**

* * *

**February 1st**

February, the month of Valentine's Day, what some would call "the most romantic holiday". Honey was currently in her store putting out some season merchandise.

"Let's see cherry honey, pomegranate honey, and honey heart lollipops."

"Great stuff, Honey." Buzz complimented.

"Thanks, the customers will love them."

"You think Zeke's planning anything for you?" asked Bumble.

"I don't know, but I hope it's something." Honey replied.

Meanwhile, Zeke was at the garage, and thoughts of Valentine's Day was swirling around in his head. What could he do for Honey? It had been a long time since he spent Valentine's Day with someone, and Honey was special so he wanted this to be perfect.

* * *

Later that day Zeke was at home watching TV. As he was flipping through the channels, something caught his eye.

"Are you looking for something to do on Valentine's Day, then bring your date to the annual Valentine's Day ball." the announcer announced.

"Ball?" he asked.

He announced that the ball was going to be held at a really expensive and fancy hotel in the city, and tickets were on sale now.

"Perfect."

He quickly got online, and purchased two tickets for the ball. After making his purchase, the website said that the tickets would arrive in 3-4 days.

* * *

**February 5th**

When the tickets arrived in the mail, Zeke made a little trip to Honey's store.

"Hey Honey." he greeted, as he walked in.

"Hi, Zeke. Great to see you." Honey greeted back.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really? What?"

Zeke held up the two tickets.

"Tickets for the annual Valentine's Day ball in the city."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"It's a real formal event, and it's on Valentine's Day night."

"I'll be ready." Honey told him.

Zeke kissed her cheek, and left the store.

"Looks like you have a Valentine's Day date, Honey." Buzz told Honey.

"Yep, and since it's a formal event, I better check my closet." Honey replied.

Back at her condo, she looked through my closet. Unfortunately, she didn't have a dress that was formal enough for the ball.

"Looks like I have some shopping to do."

"Looks like it." agreed Bumble.

"Gosh, I haven't been clothes shopping in the longest time."

It was true, back in California because of Honey's money issues she didn't have the pleasure of buying clothes she wanted, only the types of clothes she needed.

"You think you'l be able to find a dress?" asked Stinger.

"I can try, but I think I may need some help." Honey told him.

She made some phone calls, and soon she was going to have all the help she needed.

* * *

The next day, Honey was picked up by Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Minty, and even Calhoun.

"Ready to go shopping, Honey?" asked Vanellope.

"You bet." Honey replied.

She and her bees got into the van and rode into the city. Vanellope, Candlehead, Minty, and Calhoun were also going to the Valentine's Day ball with their husbands, and Taffyta and Crumbelina were good with fashion so they were coming along for consults.

When they got to the mall, they went inside, and went into one of the bigger more popular stores.

"Well here we are, the formal dresses." said Vanellope.

There was a variety of dresses, and now all they had to do was choose which one they wanted. They each looked at the different dresses, and tried to decide which one was the dress for them.

"So many dresses." Honey replied.

"You okay, there Honey?" wondered Calhoun.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed. I've never been able to afford a dress like this in a long time. And plus I want to look great for Zeke."

"Just find something you like." she advised.

And so Honey looked around, and found a nice yellow dress. It was long, strapless, with some ruffles on the skirt of the dress.

"What do you girls think about this?" she asked the others.

"That's a nice dress, Honey." complimented Candlehead.

"Why don't you try it on?" suggested Taffyta.

So Honey went to the dressing rooms, and slipped on the dress.

"What do you think guys?" she asked her bees.

"You look beautiful." said Buzz.

"Gorgeous." replied Bumble.

"Awesome." Stinger told her.

She then looked at herself.

"Wow." she whispered.

It had been a long time since she'd been in a fancy dress like that.

"I think this may be the one." she said.

She stepped out of the dressing rooms, and let the others see her.

"That dress looks great on you." said Vanellope.

"And I can picture some great accessories to go with it." added Crumbelina.

"Then this is the dress for me." Honey declared.

Along with the dress, Honey also purchased a pair of black high heeled shoes, and some black evening gloves. And made an appointment at Crumbelina's beauty salon to get her hair, nails, and makeup done.

* * *

**February 14th**

Once Valentine's Day arrived Honey decided to close early, so she'd be able to make her appointment. She did her work swiftly yet efficiently, and when the time came, she went to close up. As she locked the door, she saw some familiar faces.

The twins and their friends were being walked home by Bill.

"Hi, Miss Honey." greeted Kevin.

"Hello, kids. How was school?" Honey asked them.

"It was fun, we had Valentine's Day parties in class." Madison told her.

"Sounds like fun, did you get any valentines?"

"Yeah, we got lots." Jason told her.

"And we made these for you." Lucy.

The kids each gave her a handmade valentine.

"Aw, thank you kids, I love them." Honey said touched.

After they went on with Bill, and Honey and her bees went to the beauty salon. When she got there, Crumbelina greeted her.

"Hey, Honey are you ready for your beauty treatment?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Then let's get started."

Honey sat in a chair, and she got her hair washed, dried, styled, she also got her nails done, and some of her make-up done. By the time she was finished, and looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Her long blonde hair was all wavy and up in a high ponytail, and she had on pale yellow eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick.

"Wow, I look fantastic. Thanks so much." she told Crumbelina.

"No problem, and you better get home and get in your dress."

"Right."

She paid Crumbelina and she hurried to catch the bus.

* * *

At home her bees were stunned to see how she looked at dolled up.

"You look amazing, Honey." Buzz told her.

"Zeke's going to be totally surprised." added Bumble.

"You got that right, Bumble." agreed Stinger.

"Thanks guys. I have a feeling this night's gonna be great."

Then they heard a familiar horn honk, which meant Zeke was there.

"Well that's my ride. I'll be back later tonight."

"Have a good time." they replied, and then Honey left.

Zeke stood outside of his car, waiting for her. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt, yellow tie, and black shoes.

"Hey, Honey. Wow you look amazing." he told her.

"Thanks, you look good too." she replied.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." she told him.

He opened the car door for her, and she got in. Once he was in they drove off.

* * *

In the city, they arrived at the hotel. A valet took the car from them, and they went inside. They were led to the ballroom, where it was a beautiful sight. There was a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the tables were covered with red tablecloths, the smell of delicious food filled the room, and there was a separate area for couples to dance.

Some of the other couples from town were also their in their best clothes. They talked, ate, and when it came time to slow dance, Zeke offered Honey his hand, which she took. They went over to the dance floor, Honey put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands around her waist.

They slowly began dancing, and Honey slowly put her head against his chest, and he placed his head on hers. It was a truly magical moment.

**That's chapter 21, plz review**


	22. A Proposal

**Chapter 22: A Proposal**

**Agent BM: Thx, that's nice to hear I helped you.**

**Mangle6: Thx, glad you liked it.**

* * *

**March 1st**

Today was a special day, it was Zeke's birthday. He was going to be 26, and Honey was going to surprise him with a small birthday cake she made herself.

"I hope Zeke likes this honey cake." said Honey, as she mixed the batter in a bowl.

"I'm sure he will. Because it's from you." Bumble told her.

"Mind if we get a little taste?" wondered Buzz.

Honey smiled, and dipped some of the batter on a napkin, and allowed the bees to eat it. She put the batter into a pan, and then stuck it in the oven.

"While that's baking, I better get to work on his present." she said to herself, and went to her bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile at Zeke's house, he was looking at his photo album. In it were pictures of him and his family, him and his Marine buddies, and now in it were pictures of him and Honey. She'd really changed his life for the better.

He enjoyed having her around, and made him happy. Suddenly his doorbell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. When he got up, and answered it he was surprised to see Honey and her bees.

"Happy Birthday, Zeke!" they all cheered.

"Honey, this is a surprise." he replied.

"Hey, everyone deserves a little celebration on their birthday." Honey told him, and she kissed him on the cheek.

He invited her in, and she set down the cake and gave him his gift.

"Thank you." he said, when he got it.

He tore off the paper, and opened the box. He got a look of surprise on his face when he saw the gift. It was a little Swiss Army knife, with all kinds of cool features.

"Man, I've been wanting something like this."

"I saw it at the store, and I thought of you." Honey explained.

"Thanks, Honey I love it." he told her.

They spent the rest of the day, talking, watching TV, Zeke made them a little lunch, and then they got to the cake. Honey lit a candle, she and the bees sang, "Happy Birthday", and he blew out the candle.

"Yay. Did you make a wish?"

"Yep, but I can't tell you since it won't come true if you tell."

"Fair enough."

The ate the cake, and had some champagne, then Honey and her bees left. As Zeke watched her leave, something clicked in his mind.

"Yep, I'm gonna do it." he told himself.

* * *

A couple days later, Zeke met up with Luke in the city.

"What's going on, Zeke?" Luke wondered, when Zeke walked up to him.

"Luke, I made a really important decision a couple days ago."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to ask Honey to marry me."

"Zeke, that's great."

"Thanks, I wanted to ask if you'd like to be my best man?"

"Sure Zeke, I'd be honored."

"Now I just have to pick out a ring."

They went to a nearby jewelry store, and scoped out the engagement rings. After a while Zeke finally purchased a ring. It was sort of small, and he hoped Honey would take it.

"So when are you gonna pop the question?" Luke asked, as they left the store.

"I don't know, but I want to do it soon." Zeke replied.

Luke noticed Zeke seemed off, he was holding the bag as if there was a bomb in it.

"You okay there?"

"I'm feeling an emotion, I haven't felt in a long time."

"And what's that?"

"Fear."

"Zeke, Honey's a great woman. And she really likes you, why wouldn't she accept?" Luke comforted.

"Thanks, Luke." Zeke told him gratefully.

* * *

The following day, Honey was in her store, doing some cleaning up. She hummed while she cleaned, showing that she was in a good mood.

"You seem happy today, Honey." Stinger observed.

"I am." Honey replied.

"Why the good mood?" asked Bumble.

"Do you realize we've lived here for a whole year now?"

"Oh yeah, it has been a year." Buzz realized.

"Yeah, and things are going great. I have a job/business I love, I have friends, and a boyfriend."

The bees smiled as they considered their friend's good fortune. Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Honey." Zeke was on the line.

"Oh, hi Zeke. How're you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good, things are going well at the store."

"I was wondering would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure sounds great."

They set a time, and she Honey hung up the phone, and got back to work.

* * *

That evening, Honey dressed in a nice blouse, slacks, and heels. Zeke picked her up, and they drove off to the city. They went to a nice American restaurant, and got a nice booth by the window.

"This is a really nice dinner, Zeke." Honey said, as she ate her food.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice." Zeke replied.

"You seem a little distracted this evening. Are you okay?" Honey wondered.

"I'm fine, I've just had something on my mind." he confessed.

"Well what is it?"

"It's about us. Honey, being with you has been the happiest times I've had in a long time."

Honey smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks, it's the same I feel when I'm with you."

"Great, and I wanted to ask..."

"Yes?"

"Honey Potts...would you..."

He got up from the table, got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring box. Honey couldn't believe her eyes.

"...would you marry me?"

Honey still couldn't believe what was happening, hey boyfriend was proposing to her. Then finally she gave him her answer.

"Yes, yes, Zeke, yes." she squealed.

She jumped from her spot, and threw her arms around him. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and congratulated them. And when Zeke slipped the diamond ring onto her finger, Honey felt fireworks.

**That's chapter 22, plz review**


	23. Wedding Planning

**Chapter 23: Wedding Plans**

**Agent BM: Thx, and so am I.**

* * *

When Zeke drove Honey home, she gave him a passionate goodbye kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay." he said.

"I'll be waiting." she replied.

She hurried up to her condo, and burst through the door.

"Buzz, Bumble, Stinger." she called.

She headed into her room, and saw her bees slowly waking up.

"Honey, what's going on?" Buzz asked sleepily.

"Is the house on fire?" wondered Stinger.

"What?" questioned Bumble.

"I have really big news." she told them.

"What is it?" wondered Bumble.

"My date with Zeke was amazing."

"That's nice." said Stinger.

"I mean really amazing."

"Honey, all your dates with Zeke are amazing." Buzz replied.

"And we're trying to sleep here." added Stinger.

"What made this date so amazing? Did he give you something?" Bumble wondered.

"Yeah...look."

She held out her hand to them. When the bees saw the engagement ring on her finger, they gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Buzz wondered.

"Uh huh." Honey replied.

"He proposed." squealed Bumble.

"Then that means..." Stinger began.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Honey squealed.

The bees flew into her face, and nuzzled her.

"That's fantastic." Buzz told her.

"Wonderful." added Bumble.

"I can't believe it." said Stinger.

They were so excited, they spent a good amount time talking, and finally fell asleep around 1:30.

* * *

The next morning, Honey was in a better mood than yesterday. She left like last night had been just a great dream, but whenever she looked at her diamond engagement ring, she was reminded that it was a reality.

Then Zeke's call came, they spoke about how great they both felt, and what they should do next.

"We definitely have to let everyone know." Honey told him.

"I know, I can have a little BBQ here, and then we tell everyone." Zeke thought.

"Good idea."

* * *

So the two put the word out, and everyone was going to be at Zeke's BBQ. On the day of the BBQ, Honey wore gloves to hide her hands. Everyone was having fun, but was confused as to why Honey was wearing gloves when the air was getting warmer.

As everyone was just talking and having fun, Zeke got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming, and Honey and I have an important announcement." he announced.

Everyone looked at them with curious looks. Honey took off her gloves, and then held up her hand.

"We're engaged." Honey told them.

Everyone gasped happily, and began congratulating the couple. The guys shook hands with Zeke, and the girls hugged Honey, and wanted to see her ring.

* * *

With their engagement officially announced, the two began planning for it. They decided to get married at the start of May. Then they picked out who'd be in the wedding. Zeke told her that Luke was already going to be his best man.

She was okay with it, and he told her that Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd would be his groomsmen. Honey choose Vanellope to be her maid of honor, and bridesmaids would be Minty, Candlehead, and Adorabeezle.

* * *

While Honey was in her store, Kevin and Lucy came in with Ralph. "Hello, everyone." she greeted.

"Hey Honey, congratulations again on your engagement." Ralph told her.

"Thanks."

As they got their things, Honey had something to ask Kevin and Lucy.

"You know kids, I wanted to ask you something important."

"What is it? wondered Lucy.

"Well for every wedding there's a flower girl and a ring bearer. And we were wondering if you'd like to play those role."

"Yeah." agreed Kevin.

"A flower girl, I'd like that." replied Lucy.

"Great, but be sure to tell your parents about it, and make sure they're okay with it."

"We will." Kevin told her, and they all left.

* * *

That evening, Honey got a call from Vanellope, saying it was okay with her and Rancis for Kevin and Lucy to be in the wedding.

"That's great, we'll meet up tomorrow and talk details." Honey told her, and hung up the phone.

And before going to sleep, she wrote some ideas to give to Zeke.

* * *

All through March, Honey, Zeke, and the rest of the townspeople helped with the wedding preparations. The theme colors would be yellow and green, the menu would consist of roast beef, rice, green beans, the cake was going to be a chocolate two layer cake with yellow and black buttercream frosting.

They'd be getting married in a church in Portland, and the reception would be held at a nice hotel. This was going to be a wonderful wedding.

**That's chapter 23, plz review**


	24. The Big Day

**Chapter 24: The Big Day**

**Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

**April**

Things were going great in Wreckit, and everyone was looking forward to the wedding of Honey Potts and Zeke Shaw. The wedding was scheduled for next month, and things were coming along. Currently, Honey and her bees were with Vanellope, Minty, Candlehead, and Adorabeezle were at the bridal shop picking out and trying on their dresses.

"This is so exciting." replied Candlehead, as she got her bridesmaid dress.

"Yeah, I haven't been to a wedding in years." added Minty.

"And it feels unbelievable." Honey told them.

"Why's that?" asked Adorabeezle.

"I never really pictured myself getting married."

"Well believe it, Honey cause it's happening." Vanellope told her.

"Yeah, sometimes I still feel like I'm dreaming." said Honey, looking at her ring.

"Why don't you try on your dress now." suggested Buzz.

"Yeah." agreed Bumble.

"Okay, the store did say it was ready." Honey replied.

She got her dress from one of the workers, and went into the fitting rooms. She came out wearing a beautiful dress. It was long and white with mid length sleeves, and the back of dress was long and flowing.

"You look beautiful, Honey." complimented Buzz.

"Amazing." added Bumble.

"Zeke's a lucky guy." Stinger told her.

Honey smiled happily. Her wedding was going to be the greatest day of her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeke and the guys were getting their tuxes fitted.

"You know, Zeke I'm surprised you popped the question to Honey." Rancis mentioned.

"Why's that?" Zeke questioned, as he out on his jacket.

"Marriage just never seemed like your thing."

"I just wanted to find the right woman, and Honey's just that." Zeke explained.

"I just know you and Honey are gonna be really happy together." Luke told him.

"Yeah it'll be a great wedding." added Gloyd.

* * *

Towards the end of April, the bridesmaids and groomsmen began planning Honey's bachelorette and Zeke's bachelor parties. The guys were going to have a party at a lodge, and the ladies were going to a club.

At the lodge, the guys were having a blast. They listened to great music, ate nachos, chili dogs, fried chicken, guzzled down soda and beer (responsibly), and had a great time celebrating.

"Wow, I haven't been to a party like this since I retired from the marines." Zeke told Swizzle, as they got some more soda.

"Enjoy your last night as a bachelor, man. Cause after the wedding you'll be all settled down." Swizzle told him.

"Yeah, you think you'll miss the good old days?" Gloyd wondered, coming over.

"Probably. But it'll all be worth it, to spend the rest of my life with Honey." Zeke told them, and they went back to the party.

* * *

At the club, the ladies were also enjoying themselves. They talked, sipped cosmos, ate finger foods such as fries, loaded potato skins, and chicken wings, and danced to the music on the dance floor.

"Having fun, Honey?" asked Vanellope.

"I am, I've never been to a place like this." Honey answered.

"It's true." her bees added.

"This is your night, Honey. Enjoy it." Minty told her.

Honey smiled, and then she got up and joined some of the others on the dance floor.

* * *

**May 1st**

Then finally the big day came. At 9:00 the bridesmaids along with the flower girl, ring bearer, and Taffyta and Crumbelina went to Honey's condo, and the groomsmen went to Zeke's house. At Honey's condo, all the ladies got ready and prettied up, and Vanellope helped her kids get dressed.

"I can't believe this is happening." Honey said, as Taffyta brushed her hair.

"Believe it, Honey." Crumbelina told her, as she painted her nails.

"Excited?" asked Candlehead, as she did her make up.

"Yes, but a little nervous."

"Don't be, you're about to be with your soulmate forever." Minty encouraged.

"Right."

Once her hair, nails, and makeup were finished Honey slipped into her wedding dress, and shoes.

"And now you just need your veil." Vanellope declared, putting it on Honey head.

She looked in the mirror and gasped. Not only did she look better in the dress, but her makeup and hair were beautiful. She wore light yellow eye shadow, blush on her cheeks, and pink lipstick, her hair was in a bun, and her nails were shiny with clear nail polish.

"Wow, I don't even look like me."

"You look beautiful, Honey." said Buzz.

"Like a princess." added Bumble.

"Absolutely gorgeous." complimented Stinger.

"Thanks, guys." she whispered.

"We gotta get finished up, we'll come get you when it's time to go." Adorabeezle told her, and they left her in her bedroom.

Honey stood there in the room with her bees, and the bees noticed Honey seemed a little sorrowful.

"What's wrong, Honey?" asked Buzz.

"Nothing, it's just, I wish mom and dad were here."

The bees looked at her sympathetically.

"They'd be proud you met a nice guy." Buzz told her.

"And they'd want you to be happy." added Bumble.

"They're always with you." Stinger replied.

That made Honey smile a little. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Honey.

Vanellope peeked her head inside.

"Time to get to the church." she told her.

"Showtime." she told her bees.

And they all left.

* * *

At the church, the guests and other members of the wedding party were arriving. Honey was in the back getting her bouquet, Zeke stood at the alter with the pastor, and the guests were taking their seats.

Once everyone was seated, the wedding began. Music played, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids came down the aisle. Then came Kevin and Lucy. He carried the rings on a pillow, while wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow bow tie.

And Lucy was wearing a pretty puffy yellow dress. She scattered yellow paper flowers on the aisle. However she got a bit carried away with all the attention, and began posing for cameras.

"Lucy." whispered Rancis.

"Huh?"

"Miss Honey needs to come down the aisle now."

"Oops."

She quickly went up to the front. The pianist started playing "Here Comes the Bride", and everyone stood up. Honey stepped out with a bouquet off yellow roses, and her bees were carrying the end of her veil.

She smiled as she walked down the aisle towards Zeke, and he smiled as she got closer to him. When she got in front of him, she handed her bouquet to Vanellope. Then everyone sat down, as the pastor spoke.

"Welcome everyone, we're gathered here today to witness the union of Zeke Shaw and Honey Potts."

The pastor continued, then he told them to say their vows. Honey went first.

"Zeke, you're an amazing man. You're strong, kind, and so much more. As your wife I vow to love you and be there for you."

Then Zeke went next.

"Honey, you're a wonderful woman. I vow to love and protect you no matter how bad things may be in the future. I vow to to give you a good life, the life you deserve after all you've been through to get here. You're beautiful, compassionate, and generous."

Once he finished, the pastor asked for the rings, which Kevin gave to them. After they exchanged rings, it was time for the final words.

"Then do you Zeke Shaw take Honey Potts to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad till death do you part?"

"I do." said Zeke.

"And do you Honey Potts take Zeke Shaw to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad till death do you part?"

"I do." Honey told him.

"Then by the power of vested in me by the state of Oregon, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Honey threw her arms around Zeke's neck, while Zeke put his arms around her waist, and they kissed. Everyone in the church cheered for them, as they walked down the aisle. As Honey smiled and waved to the crowd, she thought she saw two familiar people, a man and a woman.

The man had black hair, green eyes, and wore a yellow shirt and khakis pants. The woman had blonde hair, green, and eyes and wore a black and yellow stripped dress. Her parents, the smiled and waved at her.

Honey smiled and waved back, and when she blinked her eyes they were gone.

**That's chapter 24, plz review**


	25. Destination Florida

**Chapter 25: Destination: Florida**

**Agent BM: Thx, glad you liked it.**

**Mangle6: Thx glad to see your review, and that's okay.**

* * *

Now that the wedding was over, everyone went to the hotel for the reception. It was being held in the ballroom, and the room was beautiful. Each table was decorated with either a yellow or green tablecloth, green and yellow ribbons and bows were hung up, and there was a table up front for Honey and Zeke to sit at.

When everyone arrived, the reception began. The food was served, and everyone had good conversations, and congratulated Honey and Zeke. After dinner, there was dancing. It felt really nice for Honey to be slow dancing with her new husband.

Once dancing was done, together she and Zeke cut the cake.

"Well Zeke..." Honey started, when they got back to their seat.

"...now that we're married what're we gonna go now?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Zeke told her.

"I got in touch with an old marine buddy of mine. He works for this travel agency, and he hooked me up with some tickets to Florida."

"We're honeymooning in Florida?" Honey asked in disbelief.

"You bet."

"Amazing, I've never been to Florida."

"You'll like it there, because we're leaving tomorrow."

"Amazing."

* * *

Once the reception was over, Zeke took Honey back to her condo so she could pack her suitcases. Since this was a honeymoon, Honey's bees were going to stay behind.

"You sure you guys will be okay, for a couple weeks?" Honey asked, them as she packed.

"We'll be fine." Buzz assured her.

"Yeah, you enjoy your time with Zeke." added Bumble.

"But we'll miss you though." Stinger replied.

"I'll miss you guys too." Honey told them.

And they shared a nuzzle, before Honey got her bags, and left with Zeke, (he already had his bags packed). They checked into a hotel near the airport.

* * *

The next morning after an "interesting" night, they went to the airport. They dropped off their suitcases on the front, then went through the long security check line. Finally they were at their gate, waiting for the plane to arrive.

"Looking forward to the trip?" Honey asked Zeke.

"You bet, it's been a long time since I've been in Florida."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah, went down there to go to boot camp."

After a couple more minutes, the plane arrived. They boarded, and Zeke gave Honey the window seat. Once everyone was onboard, and safety instructions were given they plane took off.

* * *

After about five hours, the plane landed in Florida. Honey and Zeke got off the plane, got their bags, and stepped outside.

"Wow, feel that warm air." observed Honey.

"Yeah, it's quite different from Oregon." Zeke told her.

"Though it reminds me a little of California."

They caught a tram to a nearby car rental place, and were able to rent a simple yet nice car.

"Now to our hotel." Zeke declared, as he and Honey got settled into their seats and seat belts.

As they drove down the road, Honey looked at the sights. She saw palm trees, many cute little stores, and the scenery was beautiful. Finally they arrived to their hotel, Zeke parked the car, and once they got their bags to went inside to check in.

"So how long are you going to be here in Tallahassee?" asked the receptionist.

"About three days." Zeke told him, as he checked in.

"What are we gonna do in these three days?" wondered Honey, as she followed Zeke to the elevator.

"Whatever Tallahassee has to offer."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, the two started their trip.

"So where we going first?" asked Honey, as she and Zeke got in the car.

"First we're gonna go to the state capitol, then the Florida museum of history." Zeke told her.

"Interesting."

The whole day they spent going to museums, parks, and they even went on a zip line. For dinner they went to an outdoor restaurant and finished the day with a movie. For the next two days they visited more museums, parks, and historical grounds and landmarks.

It was the start of a great couple weeks.

**That's chapter 25, plz review**


	26. Destination Florida: Part 2

**Chapter 26: Destination Florida: Part 2**

**Agent BM: Yes it is, and you got that right.**

* * *

One morning, Honey and Zeke had packed up their things, and checked out of their hotel in Tallahassee. Once they were all loaded up in the car, Zeke pulled out and left the city.

"So where to next?" Honey asked.

"Next stop on our Florida honeymoon, Jacksonville." Zeke replied.

"Awesome." Honey squealed.

Two hours later, they arrived in the Jacksonville city limits. Jacksonville was similar to Tallahassee, expect the city seemed to be on the water.

"Amazing." Honey awed, as she looked out the window.

They drove into the city, and Zeke pulled up to a nice looking hotel building. They unloaded their bags, went inside, and checked in.

"So this is Jacksonville, great city." said Honey, as she sat on the bed.

"And tomorrow, we're gonna see the sights." Zeke told her.

* * *

The next morning, Honey and Zeke had some breakfast from the hotel dining area, and then once they were dressed they set out into the city. They went to a planetarium and saw the different space exhibits, and then they went to a zoo and saw many African animals.

"Just look at those zebras, Zeke." Honey told him, as they looked at the wild animals.

"I see them, Honey. Really majestic creatures." Zeke replied.

"What animals would you like to see next?"

"Why don't we go check out the lions?"

"Then let's get to it then."

They saw many animals, and they even got some ice cream. When the day ended they had a nice dinner near the hotel.

"I have to tell you, Zeke this is the most fun I've had ever." Honey told him, as she took a bite of her food.

"Same here, and this may sound cheesy, but I'm glad we're spending it together." Zeke replied.

"(Chuckles), that's not cheesy, this is our honeymoon you know."

* * *

As the days went by Honey and Zeke enjoyed the other things Jacksonville had to offer. Then it was time for the next destination on their Florida honeymoon.

"Which city is next?" Honey asked, as they drove down the road.

"Orlando." Zeke answered.

"The Disney city?"

"You bet."

"We're gonna see Mickey Mouse."

* * *

Two hours later, they rolled into Orlando. It was like the other cities, only it seemed much busier.

"There sure are a lot of hotels here. Which one we staying at?" Honey asked.

"It should be right around here somewhere." Zeke replied.

After driving around a bit, they found it. It was nice yet simple, and after checking in and getting their room they began to settle in.

"I can't wait to see the different parks." Honey told Zeke.

"Me neither. Haven't been to a theme park since I was a kid." Zeke agreed.

* * *

The next day, they went off to Universal Orlando. The first place they went was Islands of Adventures. Each island was based on a different movie franchise. First they went to Toon Lagoon and got wet on some of the rides.

Then they went to Marvel Island, and saw some of the famous super heroes. Honey enjoyed taking pictures with Spider-Man and Thor, and Zeke liked seeing movie scenes from some of movies in some of the fun buildings.

At Jurassic Park they saw dinosaurs, and experienced the mystical world of Harry Potter. Then they went to the studios and went on the simulator rides based on movies. They were amazed, shocked, and even startled by some of the rides.

At the end of the day, they went back to the Universal City walk to eat dinner.

* * *

The next morning they went to Disney. It was amazing as they met the different characters, and went on the different rides. They ate some of the famous park food, and saw the fireworks show in the evening.

As they watched the fireworks shoot into the sky, Honey wrapped her arm around Zeke. In return he put his arm around her.

"Zeke this is the most magical place I've ever been." Honey told him.

"Same here." Zeke replied.

Another day they visited Epcot, and saw what it had to offer. Currently the flower and garden festival was being held. The flowers were gorgeous and smelled really lovely. They learned about the different types and where they grew.

They also stopped by the aquarium, and looked at all the fish and sea life. That night, they shared a dinner of burgers and fries, and they went to bed exhausted.

**That's chapter 26, plz review**


	27. Destination Florida: Part 3

**Chapter 27: Destination Florida: Part 3**

**Agent BM: Yes it is.**

* * *

Again the couple packed up the car, and headed for their last destination.

"So this is the last city in our Florida honeymoon, huh, Z?" Honey asked.

"Our last stop is Miami." Zeke told her.

"Oh I can already see the beaches."

"And I can already see you in a bikini, babe."

That made Honey blushed. Three hours later, they arrived in Miami. With tall palm trees, the sandy beaches, and ocean. They found their hotel, and checked in. Their room was close to the beach, so they had a great view of the ocean.

"This is amazing." Honey awed, as she looked out at the water.

"And tomorrow we'll be swimming in it." Zeke told her.

* * *

Sure enough the next day the two were down at the beach. Zeke wore black swim trunks, and brown flip flops. And Honey wore a yellow bikini with black flip flops and a brown sun hat.

"(Sighs), nothing like lounging in the sun." Honey told her husband.

"Yeah, nice to just sit back and relax." Zeke agreed.

After another few minutes of just lounging, the couple got a bit bored.

"You up for a swim?" he wondered.

"You bet." she agreed.

They got up from their spots, and headed towards the water. They had a fun time splashing each other, and wading in the waves. That evening, they had dinner at a seafood restaurant on the pier.

"At least we know the food is fresh." said Zeke, as he ate his shrimp.

"You got that, right." replied Honey, eating some fish.

* * *

The next day they visited some other sites. They visited museums, gardens, and historical buildings. It was quite the experience. On their last day, they spent it at the beach.

"(Sighs) this has been the best honeymoon ever." Honey said, as she lied on her towel.

"Same here. Sunscreen?" Zeke asked.

"Thanks."

He squirted some in his hand, and then rubbed it on her back. Honey liked the way his hand felt on her skin. They stayed at the beach until the sun went down.

"Nice sunset." Honey admired.

"It is indeed." Zeke agreed.

"Well...tomorrow morning we head back to Wreckit." she told him.

"Yeah, back to our new lives."

"New lives?"

"Yeah, before we just had our own separate lives, but now we have a new life waiting for us, as a married couple."

"Oh, that sounds nice. But have you given any thoughts as to who's moving in with who?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Zeke replied.

Then they got up, collected their things, and went back to their hotel.

* * *

That night, as Honey was taking a shower, Zeke made a phone call.

"Hello, Winterpop Realty." said the voice on the other line.

"Hey, Adorabeezle, it's Zeke."

"Oh, hi, how's the honeymoon going?"

"It's been good. We'll be coming home tomorrow, is everything ready?"

"Oh yes, it's all been set up."

"Great, she's gonna love this. See you tomorrow."

And he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Honey, as she stepped out of the shower, wearing her pajamas.

"Oh, just a call from home." Zeke explained.

"It'll be nice to get home. Can't wait to see everyone and my bees."

"Yeah, our flight leaves at 10:00 tomorrow."

After Zeke got his shower and his jammies on, they went to bed.

* * *

The following morning, after getting dressed, and having breakfast they made their way to the airport. They gave their rental car back to the company, gave their luggage to the people, went through security, and arrived at their gate.

After waiting a few minutes, their plane arrived. They boarded, and the plane took off. They stopped in Illinois for another flight, and when they boarded that one it was non-stop to Oregon.

**That's chapter 27, plz review  
**


	28. Welcome Home Surprise

**Chapter 28: Welcome Home Surprise**

**Agent BM: Thx for the comment**

* * *

Several hours later the plane landed at Portland Airport. After getting their bags, they found Zeke's car, and drove off. As they drove Honey was struggling to keep her eyes open. She didn't sleep well on the flights, and was pretty tired.

"You can go ahead and go to sleep, Hon. I'll wake you up when we get there." Zeke told her.

Honey smiled, took off her glasses, and let her eyes close.

* * *

A while later, she was being shaken awake.

"Huh, what?" she asked sleepily.

"We're here." Zeke informed.

Honey put her glasses, and let her vision clear up. She saw they weren't at her condo or Zeke's house. It was a light yellow two story house with a black roof and black door.

"Who's house is this?" she questioned.

"It's our house." Zeke told her.

"W-what? When did...how did...?" Honey stuttered.

"I arranged it all before we left."

Zeke explained that before he left, he put his house up for sale, and had Adorabeezle sell it, and find a house for them to live in.

"I can't believe it." Honey replied, when he finished explaining.

They got out of the car, and walked up to the house. Honey still couldn't believe this was _their_ house. Suddenly Zeke picked her up bridal style.

"Whoa, (giggles)." Zeke opened the front door, and carried his new wife over the threshold.

When he put her down, Honey looked around. Currently the house was empty, but that would be fixed soon.

"This is amazing, I haven't lived in a house in years." Honey replied.

"The movers will be here later with our stuff, and Adorabeezle will have some papers for you to sign." Zeke explained.

"All right then. But where are my bees?" Honey wondered.

"Don't worry, you'll see them soon."

* * *

About an hour later, moving trucks, along with Adorabeezle's car pulled up. Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger flew out of her car, and quickly found Honey.

"Guys!" she squealed.

"Honey!" they squealed back.

They all landed in Honey's hand, and she nuzzled them.

"I missed you guys."

"We did too."

"Hey, guys I hope you won't too bored while we were gone." Zeke told the bees.

"Don't worry, we kept ourselves busy." said Buzz.

"Busy as bees." added Bumble.

They all laughed at the joke. "I can't believe we're gonna be living here now. It's gonna be fun." Stinger observed.

"You know it." Honey agreed.

The movers brought in things from Zeke's house, and Honey's condo, and the couple instructed where each piece of furniture should go. When they were finally finished the house felt more like home.

They had set up the living room, dining room, bedroom, and a separate room for her bees. Then Honey signed the papers allowing her to properly put up her condo for sale.

"Enjoy your new house!" Adorabeezle called as she left.

"Thanks." called Honey back.

* * *

That evening, the couple ordered pizza for dinner.

"This place is really starting to feel like home." Honey mentioned.

"You got that right." agreed Zeke.

"So what's next?" wondered Buzz.

"Well tomorrow we're gonna go out and get some groceries and household items." Honey explained.

"Make this house really feel like a home." said Bumble.

When it got really late Honey and Zeke went their room, while the bees went to sleep in their new room.

* * *

Early the next morning, Zeke woke up before Honey did. He went downstairs, and made a phone call.

"Good morning, this is Zeke Shaw, I called about an order." he whispered.

"Is it ready? Great, you can deliver it right away."

And Zeke gave the person the address. Then he hung up, and hurried back up to bed. A couple hours later, Honey woke up, and put on her glasses.

"Good morning, Zeke." she greeted, as she carefully shook him.

"Hmm, morning, babe." Zeke said tiredly.

"Well this is it, the first morning in our new house." Honey said, as she got out of bed.

She went to the bathroom to cleaned up, and Zeke got out of bed, and looked out the window. He saw the delivery coming up the street, and he hurried downstairs to meet them.

* * *

After she was clean, Honey went to wake up her bees.

"Guys, time to get up." she said, poking her head in the room.

The bees had just flown out of their little beehive.

"Morning, Honey." greeted Stinger.

"How'd you guys like your new room?"

"It's pretty good having all this space to ourselves." Buzz informed.

"Well let's get some breakfast." Honey suggested.

"Great idea." said Bumble.

And they all went downstairs. They didn't have much but cereal, so they all ate that. When they finished, Zeke decided now was time.

"Honey, I have one more surprise for you."

"(Giggles) what now?" she asked.

"Cover your eyes."

Honey did so, and Zeke led her away. The bees followed them outside, and then Zeke stopped her.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Honey asked.

"Yes." Zeke answered.

Honey opened and uncovered her eyes, and couldn't believe what she saw. In the driveway was a band new shiny black Toyota.

"OH...MY...GOSH!" Honey squealed.

She quickly scurried up to it, and looked it over. It was so shiny, new, and clean.

"When did you...?"

"I bought it before we left, had them hold it till we got back from Florida."

"And...it's all mine?"

"All yours."

Honey ran up to him, and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Z."

And she gave him a kiss.

"Nice wheels." admired Buzz.

"It's a great car." added Bumble.

"When do we go out for a spin?" asked Stinger.

"As soon as we get dressed, we'll take it out to the store." Honey told him.

So the two quickly got dressed, and Honey drove her new car off to the store.

**That's chapter 28, plz review**


	29. Honey's Sick Day

**Chapter 29: Honey's Sick Day**

**Agent BM: Yes it was.**

* * *

**June**

Honey and Zeke had been enjoying their new house, and life together as a married couple. It was nice to wake up together, they took turns making breakfast, and then they kissed each other before going to work.

At it was nice being able to come home to someone, and have dinner and conversation with.

* * *

Though one morning, Honey woke up not feeling right. Her nose was stuffy, her body was achy, her throat hurt, and she felt hot.

"Oh my...(coughs)." she said, as she got up.

"Honey are you okay?" asked Zeke.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I may have a little bug but I'm fine." Honey assured him.

But as she got out of bed, she seemed dizzy and disoriented. Zeke quickly got out of bed, and stopped her.

"Zeke, what are you doing?"

"You're sick, which means you're going back to bed."

"(Achoo), but...my store..."

"Isn't going anywhere." Zeke finished, as he put her back in bed.

He then propped up some pillows so Honey could sit up comfortably.

"I'm gonna get you some juice."

And Zeke went downstairs. As Honey lied in bed, her bees came flying in.

"Hey, Honey." greeted Buzz.

"Hi guys (coughs)."

"You don't sound too good." said Bumble.

"It seems I caught a cold."

"Wow, you haven't been sick in a while." Stinger told her.

Then Zeke came in with the juice.

"Here's your juice babe. Guys, we should probably let Honey get some rest now."

The bees agreed, and flew out of the room.

"I'll come up and check on you later, just call if you need anything."

Then he too left. As Honey sipped her juice, she couldn't help but feel a little surprised. She couldn't believe what just happened. It had been so long since she'd been taken care off, and now it was happening.

So she sipped her juice, and then fell back asleep.

* * *

A little while later, she woke up. Her nose was running like crazy, but she didn't have any tissues, so she called Zeke.

"Yes, Honey?" he asked.

"Could I have some tissues?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

About a minute later, he came box with a couple boxes of tissues.

"Thanks." said Honey, and she blew her nose.

"Anything else you need? Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, not now."

"Well if you need anything, just call."

As Honey rested in bed, she couldn't help but feel peaceful. Back in California she'd be struggling to get her own tissues, juice, and other things. Then after a couple hours, she called for Zeke.

"Yes?" he asked, opening the door.

"Could I get some soup?"

"Sure, we have some chicken noodle in the pantry."

After a little while, Zeke came up with a tray of food. There was chicken noodle soup, crackers, and a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you, babe." Honey replied.

"No problem, enjoy."

"Zeke?"

He turned back towards her.

"I really appreciate all you're doing." Zeke walked over to her, and put a hand on hers.

"Hey, you're my wife now. We're supposed to take care of each other."

She smiled at him warmly, and then began eating.

* * *

The days went by, and Honey rested, drank fluids, and ate chicken noodle soup. And she began getting better, her nose didn't run so much, her fever went down, and she didn't feel quite so dizzy.

Then one morning she woke up, feeling much better.

"(Yawns), what a good sleep." she said.

"Feeling better, Honey?" asked Zeke, as he got up.

"Much better thanks."

"Glad to hear that."

"Which means, I can open up the store again."

"And I gotta get back to the garage." Zeke told her.

So they each got cleaned up, dressed, and had breakfast. They shared a goodbye kiss, and each went to their places of work.

"It's good to be outside." said Honey, as she drove.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get to the store." Buzz told her.

"Me neither." added Bumble.

"Well here we are." said Honey, parking the car on the street.

She got out with her bees following her, and she unlocked the door.

"Ready, Honey?" asked Stinger.

"Yep, let's get to work." And Honey got started.

**That's chapter 29, plz review**


	30. Happy Anniversary

**Chapter 30: Happy Anniversary**

**Agent BM: Thx, that's what people who care about each other do.**

* * *

**April 2019 **

Honey couldn't believe it, she and Zeke had been married for almost a whole year. And things were really great, they looked out for each other, took care of one another, split the chores and talked to each other.

Of course, things weren't entirely perfect. There were times when they fought, didn't see eye to eye, and lost their cools. But like two people in love, they worked out their issues, and made up. They enjoyed sharing their birthdays together.

Honey was now 25, and Zeke was now 27. For Halloween dressed up as a cowboy and cowgirl to match each other, while they handed out candy to the trick or treaters. For Thanksgiving they prepared a small traditional meal together.

And Christmas was much better spending it together instead of alone. Things were wonderful, and the two couldn't have been happier. And soon it would be their one-year wedding anniversary, and to celebrate they were going to throw a little party.

* * *

While at her store, Honey was making sure everything was in stock.

"Gee Honey, I can't believe that in a few days you and Zeke will have officially been married for a whole year." Bumble told her.

"Me neither, I can't wait." Honey replied.

"Any idea what you're gonna get him?" asked Buzz.

"Not yet, but I want it be great."

"I'm sure he'll like whatever you get him." Stinger told her.

"Yeah, but I still gotta find something."

* * *

Meanwhile at the garage, Luke had dropped by with his car.

"You still coming to the party, Luke?" Zeke wondered, as he worked on his car.

"You bet. Congrats on being married for a year." Luke replied.

"Thanks, I've never been happier."

"What are you gonna get her?"

"Something that she can use. Getting her jewelry or a dress is a little cliche."

"Got any ideas?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to the store later."

"Hope you find something."

* * *

When they both got off work they went into the city, and went to two separate stores. Honey had went into a men's clothing store, and looked around.

"Hmm, what to get?" she asked herself.

"May I help you ma'am?" questioned a worker.

"I'm looking for an anniversary gift for my husband."

"Well we have a wide variety of items that could be gifts."

And he led her away.

Meanwhile with Zeke, he went to a store that sold a little of everything.

"What would Honey like and be useful?" he thought.

He looked around, and managed to wind up in the spa and relaxation section.

"Can I help you, sir?" a worker offered.

"I'm looking for an anniversary gift for my wife. Is there anything you could recommend?"

"Well that kind of woman is your wife? She a hard worker?"

"Oh yeah, owns her own little store, she's there five days a week."

"Then I might know just the things."

And she led him away. Back at the men's clothing store, Honey had just found a gift for Zeke with the help of the worker. She had picked out a nice tie. It was a medium length tie, that was red and had dark red stripes on it.

"This is perfect, I'm sure my Zeke will love it." Honey told him.

"Shall we ring it up?" he offered.

"Yes we shall." Honey declared, and she followed him to the register.

Back at the other store, Zeke found something for Honey, it was an electric foot massager.

"Honey will definitely love this."

"I'm sure you wife will. Come on, I'll ring it up for you."

And Zeke followed her.

* * *

**May 1st**

When the day of their first wedding anniversary came, Honey and Zeke were in a really good mood. Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger gave the two their space for the day, and went off to get their present for them ready.

That morning the two woke up, and made each other their favorite breakfast. Honey fixed Zeke an omelette with cheese and green onions and bacon, and Zeke whipped up some pancakes with sausage.

They had their breakfast together, and when it was time for work, they shared a minute kiss, and went off their separate ways. The day couldn't go by quick enough, because that evening would be their party.

* * *

After the work day was over, the two hurried home, and got the house ready. They tidied up, got out the special dishware, and fixed up the dinner they'd serve. They were having baked chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and rolls.

And for dessert they'd be having a chocolate cake (which Vanellope was bringing), and champagne. Around 4 all the guests arrived. They all brought presents, and congratulated the happy couple.

After everyone ate, they opened their presents and cards. Each card said words about how happy they were for them, and congratulating them. Their gifts consisted of vases, glasses, plates, and money.

Honey and Zeke thanked them all, and then it was time for dessert and champagne. Vanellope and Rancis stood up, and he tapped his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to say congratulations to Honey and Zeke. They spent a whole year together." Vanellope announced.

"May they have many more wonderful years together, and hope that the good outweighs the bad." added Rancis.

"To Honey and Zeke." they both said, raising their glasses.

Everyone did as they did, and said, "To Honey and Zeke." And everyone drank their drinks.

* * *

After everyone went home, Honey and Zeke settled down on the couch, and exchanged their gifts.

"Happy anniversary, babe." Zeke told her handing Honey the box.

"Thanks, Z, here's yours." said Honey, giving him her gift.

They each unwrapped their gifts, and were pleasantly surprised.

"What a great tie." Zeke observed.

"And this foot massager is just what I needed." Honey replied.

"Thank you." they said together.

Suddenly Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger flew in.

"Hey, where have you guys been all day?" Honey wondered.

"We've been getting your present ready, it's in the backyard." explained Buzz.

The two went outside, and saw their gift. Out in the yard were a bunch of different flowers that spelled, "Happy Anniversary".

"You guys did this?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah, took a lot of work too." Bumble informed.

"Like it?" Stinger wondered.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Honey told them.

The bees flew to her, and nuzzled her cheeks. Then they all went upstairs, and went to bed.

**That's chapter 30, plz review**


	31. Could it Be?

**Chapter 31: Could it Be?**

**Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

**August 12th**

One morning Honey was at the store, doing her work, and had just sold strawberry honey to Taffyta.

"Thanks for stopping by, Taffyta." Honey called.

"Thanks for the honey." Taffyta told her, and left.

As Honey went back to her work, she felt her stomach churn. She groaned quietly.

"You okay, Honey?" asked Buzz.

"Fine, my stomach's aching up again."

"Your stomach's been acting up a lot lately." Bumble told her.

"It's probably just that "time" coming, I'm fine." Honey assured.

"Well I hope so, you've been looking forward to going to lunch with your friends." Stinger told her.

That afternoon, Honey agreed to have lunch with Vanellope, Minty, and Candlehead.

"Right, I have been."

* * *

Around noon, Honey was now in the restaurant with the others. While the others ate full meals, Honey just ordered some club soda and some crackers.

"Are you okay, Honey?" asked Minty.

"I'm fine, I've just been a little queasy lately." Honey explained.

"How long is lately?" wondered Candlehead.

"Since the beginning of the month."

The three looked at each other.

"What?"

"Honey...is your "time" late?" Vanellope questioned.

"Uh, it is a little late."

"And when you say little you mean...?" asked Minty.

"Nine days."

They all looked at each other again.

"What?"

"Honey, is there a chance you might be...pregnant?" asked Vanellope.

Honey's pupils went wide, and she felt her whole world shift.

"No...I can't be could I?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Candlehead replied.

They called for their check, and after paying they went to the drug store, and bought a couple of pregnancy tests.

* * *

They went to Honey's house, and Honey drank lots of water, and tried both tests. The three, along with Honey's bees waited outside the bathroom, then Honey came out with the tests.

"Well Honey, what do they say?" asked Candlehead.

"Inconclusive, this one says positive and this one says negative." Honey told them.

Exasperated she plopped down on the couch.

"Well if that's not gonna work, you're gonna have to see your doctor." Minty replied.

"But I don't have a specific doctor."

"Hey I know a good one." said Vanellope.

She reached into her purse, and took out an old card. She gave it to Honey, and she read it.

"Dr. Brandon Martinez?"

"He was my doctor when I was pregnant with my twins. He's really good."

"Okay, I'll give him a try." Honey replied.

So after they all left, and Honey called the number on the card, and made an appointment.

* * *

The next morning, Honey told Zeke she had to run into the city, and she left with her bees. When she arrived at the clinic, her bees went into her purse, and she checked in.

"Oh, I can't believe this." Honey whispered, as she sat in the waiting room.

"Don't worry, Honey." said Buzz.

"It'll be okay." added Bumble.

"I hope so."

"We're here with you." whispered Stinger.

"Honey Shaw." called a nurse.

So Honey got up, and followed her back. The nurse led her to an examination room, and was given a hospital gown to change into. After Honey was in that gown, she waited patiently. Then a few minutes later, the door opened and a man walked in.

He was tall, Hispanic, he had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black polo shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a black watch.

"Hello, you must be Honey Shaw. I'm Dr. Brandon Martinez, but you can call me Dr. Brandon." he told her.

"Hello, my friend Vanellope told me you were a good doctor." Honey told him.

"Oh, yeah I remember her. It's nice she recommended you to me. So you think you're pregnant?"

"I took two pregnancy tests yesterday, but they were inconclusive." Honey explained.

"Well let's find out for sure." Dr. Brandon declared.

He gave her a little check up, and then gave her some water, and a urine cup. Honey went, and then just waited for the results.

"How much longer will this be?" wondered Honey.

"Patience Honey. These things take time." Buzz told her.

"How do you know that?" asked Bumble.

"Medical shows."

Suddenly, the door knob turned, and the bees quickly flew back into Honey's purse. Dr. Brandon walked in, carrying a clipboard.

"Well Honey, I have the results."

"Well...?"

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Honey was completely shocked.

"No, t-that can't be." Honey said starting to panic.

"Honey please calm down." urged Dr. Brandon.

Honey took some deep breaths and calmed down.

"Is everything okay in your marriage?" he asked.

"What? Oh everything's great honest, it's just that my husband and I have only been married for a year."

"First congratulations, but these things happen. And I'll help you get through this." Dr. Brandon assured her.

"Thanks, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm not ready to be a mother. I don't know how."

"No woman's ready to be a mother, and it's okay to be a little scared. But you seem like a very nice person, and at a decent age. And be thankful you're not a teenager then it'd be really difficult." Dr. Brandon told her.

Honey smiled and chuckled a little.

"That's true."

Dr. Brandon gave her a pamphlet on pregnancy and a prescription for prenatal vitamins, then Honey got dressed and got ready to leave.

"Thank you, Dr. Brandon." Honey told him.

"No problem, I'll see you in a month." Dr. Brandon told her.

And Honey left the clinic, and wondered how she was going to tell Zeke.

**That's chapter 31, plz review**


	32. Pregnancy: Month 1

**Chapter 32: Pregnancy: Month 1**

**Agent BM: Yes she will, and that's good.**

**Mangle6: Thx, and glad to hear that.**

* * *

As Honey drove back home, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She pulled into her driveway, but instead of going inside, she just turned the car off and sat there for a while.

"Oh my gosh." she sighed.

"Honey this is amazing." Bumble told her.

"I'm not sure Bumble, I mean I now have a little person growing inside me."

"That's what being pregnant means, Honey." Buzz replied.

"How am I gonna tell Zeke, how's he gonna react?"

"I'm sure he'll be so excited." Stinger replied.

Honey eventually got out of the car, and went inside. She sat on her bed, and looked at the pamphlet Dr. Brandon gave her. In it there was a list of side effects of pregnancy.

"Weight gain, mood swings, swollen feet and ankles, back pain, nausea oh geez. I'm really not ready." Honey said.

"Don't worry, Honey. It's gonna be okay." Buzz told her, and the bees nuzzled her cheeks.

It made her feel a little better.

* * *

Later that day, when Zeke came home, he noticed Honey seemed a little off.

"Are okay, babe?" he asked, as he helped her prepare dinner.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just...a long day." Honey replied.

"Okay then."

They had their dinner, and when they finished, Honey realized she had to tell him now. She led him to the living room, and she sat him down on the couch.

"Zeke, we need to talk."

"Is everything okay?" he wondered.

"I have some news, it affects us and our relationship and future." Honey explained.

"What is it?" he asked with a bit of a worried tone.

"Well...I went to the doctor today, and...I'm pregnant."

Zeke seemed to be in shock.

"What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant." Honey repeated.

"Honey...this is great news." he told her.

"Really?" asked Honey surprised.

"Yes." he replied, taking her hands.

Honey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you think so."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I am, but..." Honey turned away, and hugged herself.

"What?" Zeke gently touched her shoulder.

"This whole situation is so new to me. I don't know what the next nine months are going to be like. And that scares me." Zeke pulled her in, and hugged her.

"I'm sure it is, but you don't have to go through this alone. I'm with you, and you have your friends, and your doctor." Zeke comforted.

Honey smiled, and returned his embrace.

"Thank you Zeke." Honey replied.

Honey knew it was going to be rough carrying a baby for nine months, but she wasn't alone, and she was going to get through it.

* * *

The following day, they announced their great news to their friends. Everyone was very happy for them, the ladies congratulated Honey and the guys congratulated Zeke. Honey told Minty, Vanellope, and Candlehead about her worries, but being mothers they offered their advice and help.

Even the guys offered to help Zeke make adjustments to a bedroom to make a nursery.

"You feeling better, Honey?" Buzz asked her.

"Yeah, everyone's being so nice." she replied.

"We told you everything would be okay." said Bumble.

"It's going to be a long nine months, but I can handle it."

"Now that's our girl." complimented Stinger.

* * *

A couple weeks later, the symptoms of Honey's pregnancy got a little more severe. Almost every morning, Honey spent over the toilet, throwing up. But Zeke rubbed her back, and held her hair back as she did so.

"Feel better?" he asked, when she finished.

"(Sighs), yeah." she replied.

"I'll make you some toast while you get cleaned up." Zeke told her, and he left the room.

Honey got a shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got dressed. As she went downstairs, her bees flew up to her.

"How you feeling, Honey?" asked Buzz.

"A little better. Hopefully this morning sickness passes soon." she explained.

"Don't worry, we'll look after you today." Bumble told her.

"Yeah." agreed Stinger.

After getting some toast and some water, Honey went to work.

* * *

Over the day, the morning sickness subsided, but she kept having to go to the bathroom every few minutes. But Honey was still able to get her work done in the store. She sold her products, and chatted with some of her customers.

She even got a visit from Kevin and Lucy.

"Congratulations on your baby, Miss Honey." Lucy told her.

"Yeah, way to go." added Kevin.

"Thank you, kids." Honey replied.

Later that day, after Honey closed up the store, she went home, and rested. When Zeke got home, he took care of her, and the house for the rest of the night.

**That's chapter 32, plz review**


	33. Pregnancy: Month 2

**Chapter 33: Pregnancy: Month 2**

**Agent BM: Thx, glad 2 hear that.**

* * *

**September**

One morning, Honey was on her way to another doctor's appointment with Zeke tagging along.

"You're gonna like Dr. Brandon, Zeke he's a nice guy and a good doctor." Honey told him, as they drove.

"Well if Vanellope our mayor recommended him he must be." Zeke replied.

When they got to the clinic, they parked and went inside. They waited patiently in the waiting room, until the nurse called them back. Honey changed into a hospital gown, and then the two waited in the exam room for Dr. Brandon.

Then he came in.

"Good morning, Honey." he greeted.

"Hello, Dr. Brandon, this is my husband Zeke." Honey introduced.

"Hello, Mr. Shaw." Dr. Brandon greeted, putting out his hand.

"Hi, you can call me Zeke." Zeke told him, shaking his hand.

"So how have you been feeling Honey?" Dr. Brandon asked her.

"To be honest I've been nauseous." Honey answered.

"That's natural, let's get you checked out." Dr. Brandon told her.

He gave her a small physical, drew her blood, and got another urine test.

"Well you're looking good, Honey. And just to be clear, you don't drink, smoke, or do drugs right?" Dr. Brandon asked.

"Absolutely not." Honey replied.

"Good, also you'll have to restrain from using caffeine."

"Gotcha."

"And I'll make sure we get rid of it in the house." added Zeke.

"Great, well I'll see you next month, call me if there are any issues." Dr. Brandon told Honey.

The couple thanked him, and after Honey got dressed, and the two left. On the way back home, the two discussed the appointment.

"Well that went well." Honey declared.

"Yeah, looks like you're gonna be in good hands with this doctor." Zeke declared.

* * *

The following day at Honey's store, she was going over the store's finances. As she crunched the numbers, her bees were buzzing around her. But the buzzing was getting a little annoying to her.

"Guys!" she snapped.

The bees were shocked, Honey never snapped at them like that.

"Y-yes, Honey?" asked Buzz.

"Could you please not buzz in my ears?"

"But we always buzz around you." Bumble pointed out.

"Well I am asking you not to." Honey told them sternly.

The three were surprised, Honey wasn't usually like this.

"Uh, sorry." replied Stinger.

And they left her alone, going to another part of the store.

"Gee, Honey's a little touchy." Buzz pointed out.

"It's not entirely her fault, pregnancy can make women hormonal, and hormones can make you moody." Bumble tried to reason.

"Oh boy, and we still have seven more months to go." Stinger complained.

For the rest of the day, Honey kept getting upset and annoyed over the smallest things. Stubbing her toe, accidentally ripping a piece of paper, and getting annoyed by the sounds of the outside.

* * *

That night, as she got ready for bed, she told Zeke about her day. "I can't believe, it was like everyone and everything was trying to bother me today." Honey told him, as she brushed her teeth. "Sorry about that babe." Zeke replied.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she thought, getting into bed beside him. "I'm sure they're just adjusting to new things." Suddenly it hit her, the only one acting different was _her. _One of the symptoms of pregnancy that she read about in the pamphlet was moodiness.

"Oh my gosh, I've been a pain to everyone." she sighed. "No you're not, Honey. It's just one of those things you have to go through." Zeke comforted. "Well there is something I have to do." Honey got out of bed, and left the room.

She went to her bees' room, and went inside. "Guys, you still awake?" she asked. The bees jumped a little, fearing she would snap at them again. "Y-yeah." replied Buzz. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior today. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

The bees flew out of their little house. "We forgive you, Honey." Bumble told her. "I can't guarantee it won't happen again, but I apologize in advanced." "We understand Honey, mood swings are a part of pregnancy." Stinger assured her.

Honey smiled, and she and her bees shared a nuzzle before parting and going to bed.

**That's chapter 33, plz review**


	34. Pregnancy: Month 3

**Chapter 34: Pregnancy: Month 3**

**Agent BM: Glad 2 hear that**

* * *

**October**

When October arrived, everyone was getting ready for fall and Halloween. Honey was feeling a little better with her nausea was starting to go away. Also she was starting to show a little bit. One morning the couple was just finishing their breakfast, and would be heading to work soon.

"You can call me if you start to feel sick today." Zeke told her.

"I'll be fine, Zeke. Besides I'm feeling better." Honey assured him.

"Okay, but still I'm just a phone call away."

Honey just smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Then with her bees in her hair, she got in the car, and drove to her store.

* * *

There things were going well. She sold her products, and chatted with her bees and customers. Then noon came around, and it was time for Honey to have a lunch break. She went out to Jubileena's restaurant, and came back with a slice of pizza for herself, and she squeezed some honey in a dish for her bees.

"Nothing like some honey for lunch." said Buzz.

"You said it." agreed Bumble.

"Uh, Honey what are you doing?" wondered Stinger.

Honey was putting ketchup on her pizza.

"I just had a notion to put ketchup on my pizza." Honey explained, and started to eat.

"Guess she's started the food cravings." replied Buzz.

"You got that right." replied Bumble.

* * *

A week later, Honey had her doctor's appointment. Dr. Brandon checked her weight, blood pressure, and took a blood test to test the baby for any diseases. This time, he had some exciting news for Honey and Zeke.

"Well you two, it's finally time for you to hear the baby's heartbeat." he announced.

"Seriously?" gasped Honey.

"Yes, would you like to hear your child's heartbeat?"

Honey and Zeke looked at each other happily.

"Yes." they said together.

First Dr. Brandon put his stethoscope in his ears, and placed the other part on Honey's stomach. He listened for a few minutes, and then put the stethoscope in Honey ears. She heard what sounded like a heartbeat underwater.

She smiled, and then put the stethoscope in Zeke's ears. He too smiled, when he heard the sound. This was proof that a little life was growing inside Honey, a life they had created together.

* * *

Then Halloween came around, and Honey and Zeke had decorated their house to make it look spooky, and dressed up in costumes. This year Zeke was dressed up as Frankenstein's Monster, Honey was his pregnant bride, and the bees were little bats.

They watched horror movies together, and whenever the doorbell rang, they handed out candy together to the trick-or-treaters, and the bees flew around the kids giving them a little fright.

It was a nice relaxing Halloween night.

**That's chapter 34, plz review**


	35. Pregnancy: Month 4

**Chapter 35: Pregnancy: Month 4**

**Agent BM: Thx, and that's true**

* * *

**November **

With Honey now in her fourth month of pregnancy, she began shopping for maternity clothes. So one Saturday morning, Honey went to the store to shop.

"Gee, never in my life did I think I'd be looking for clothes in this section." Honey whispered her bees.

"Well it's happening now, Honey." Buzz whispered back.

Once Honey had gotten enough clothes for now, she decided to check out the baby stuff. There were so many things that a baby needed, it was a little overwhelming. Sure Honey knew she and Zeke had to have the basics, such as a crib, high chair, play pen, and other essentials.

But there were also other things she wanted her baby to have. But she and Zeke would be crossing that bridge soon enough.

* * *

After she got home, she found that Zeke was there.

"Zeke, I'm home." she called.

"I'm in here." Zeke called back from another room.

Honey and her bees went into the room Zeke was in, and saw he was busy taking measurements.

"Getting the nursery ready?"

"Yep, there's a lot to do before the baby gets here."

And it was true, the room needed to be painted and furniture needed to be bought.

"I hope we can afford all the stuff." Honey told him.

"Don't worry, Honey. We'll make due." Zeke assured her.

Honey smiled, and hugged him tightly. Together they were going to be great parents.

* * *

At Honey's next appointment, Dr. Brandon did the usual. He checked her blood pressure, weight, and listened to the fetus' heartbeat.

"So how have you been feeling, Honey?" he asked.

"I've been pretty good." "That's good to hear."

"You got any plans for Thanksgiving?" Honey asked him.

"Just the classic dinner with the family." Dr. Brandon answered.

"We're going to a friend's house." Honey replied.

Then Dr. Brandon led her to another room, where he performed an ultrasound. Honey looked at the screen, as Dr. Brandon waved the wand on her stomach.

"Good, uh huh, everything looks in order."

Honey couldn't help but smile when she saw the image of her forming baby. Dr. Brandon printed out a picture of the ultrasound, and gave it to Honey before she left.

* * *

That evening while Honey was looking through a book on caring for a baby, when she felt something. She set the book, and put her hands on her stomach.

"Whoa, (giggles) that felt funny."

The bees were flying by, when they heard Honey.

"You okay, Honey?" asked Buzz.

"I'm fine, I just felt the baby."

"Really?" wondered Bumble.

"Yeah, it felt like butterflies in my stomach."

"Or perhaps bees maybe?" joked Stinger.

They all laughed. When Zeke got home, Honey showed him the ultrasound picture.

"So this is our baby." he replied, looking at the picture.

"Yes, Dr. Brandon says everything's going well." Honey told him.

Then they began making plans for the nursery. They decided the paint the walls a gender neutral color, and they'd go shopping for furniture the next week (so they wouldn't get caught in the Black Friday crowds).

* * *

On Thanksgiving, Honey and Zeke went over to Vanellope and Rancis' house for dinner. All the women commented on how Honey was showing and how good she looked.

"So Honey, have you and Zeke thought about any names yet?" asked Vanellope.

"Nothing yet. We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet." Honey replied.

"Do you wanna be surprised?" wondered Snowanna.

Honey and Zeke looked at each other.

"We really don't know." said Zeke.

"Well you guys can figure that out after dinner." Rancis told them.

The food was being served. There was turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, rice, green beans, corn, gravy, rolls, stuffing, and cranberry sauce. After saying grace, everyone dug in. There was truly a lot to be thankful for.

Honey was most thankful for her bees, her new friends, her husband, and the little miracle growing inside her.

**That's chapter 35, plz review**


	36. Pregnancy: Month 5

**Chapter 36: Pregnancy: Month 5**

**Agent BM: Glad to hear that, and that's true**

**Guest: Okay, and yes she will**

* * *

**December**

Honey was now in her 5th month of pregnancy, and she was now showing completely. And Honey and Zeke had their nursery almost ready. The walls were painted a cream color, put up some wall paper with cute little bees on it, they had bought a crib, changing table, rocking chair, rugs, and shelves.

They also decided to know whether they were having a boy or girl. And Honey, while she already loved the little baby inside her, she was starting to get a little self conscious. When she looked in the mirror it looked like she has swallowed a small ball.

It was getting a little harder to see her feet. After getting dressed one morning for work, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"(Sighs)."

"Honey, we gotta get going." reminded Buzz, as he and other bees flew into her room.

"I know I'm coming." Honey told them.

But the bees noticed Honey's demeanor.

"Something wrong?" asked Bumble.

"It's nothing guys."

"Don't play that with us Honey. We know when something's bothering you." Stinger reminded her.

Honey sighed knowing he was right.

"I'm not very comfortable in my new "baby body"."

"What are you talking about? You look great." Bumble told her.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Zeke thinks so too." added Buzz.

She looked at them thoughtfully, and thought they could be right. She then grabbed her purse, and went downstairs. Zeke was already down there ready to go, and smiled when he saw her.

"Morning, Honey. You look nice." he complimented.

"Thanks. You're still coming my appointment tomorrow right?"

"You bet."

At this appointment, Honey and Zeke would be finding out whether their baby was a boy or a girl.

* * *

At the store, Honey mostly stayed behind the counter, working the register and did the books. she had a good amount of customers came in, and some of those customers were Vanellope, Minty, and Candlehead.

"Hello ladies." Honey greeted.

"Hi, Honey. How're you feeling?" asked Minty.

"I've been feeling pretty good."

"Any idea what you're having yet?" wondered Candlehead.

"Zeke and I are finding out tomorrow."

"Well we came to tell we have a surprise for you." Vanellope informed.

"Oh really?"

"We want to throw you a Christmas baby shower." Minty informed.

"That sounds really nice. Thank you, when's it gonna be?"

"Whenever's a good day for you." said Candlehead.

"Okay, then how about on the 20th?" Honey suggested.

"Consider it done." Vanellope declared.

They then left, and Honey went back to work.

After working some more, she decided to head home early.

"I would've stayed open later, but I'm kinda tired." Honey told her bees, as they went home.

"Hey you're carrying a baby, of course you're tired." Buzz told her.

"Right."

So when she got home, Honey went upstairs took off her shoes, and lied down for a nap.

* * *

The following day, Honey and Zeke went to Honey's doctor appointment. Dr. Brandon took Honey's blood pressure and weight. Then it was time to find out the gender of the baby. Honey lied down on the exam table, Zeke stood by her, holding her hand, and Dr. Brandon waved the wand over Honey's stomach, and looked at the ultrasound.

"Hmm, ah ha there we go." Dr. Brandon said.

"What is it, Dr. Brandon?" asked Honey.

"You're going to have a baby girl."

Honey and Zeke looked at each other happily. They were going to have a daughter.

When they got home, they told the bees.

"A girl, that's amazing." said Buzz.

"Wonderful." agreed Bumble.

"A little Honey." replied Stinger.

"I can't wait to meet her." said Honey.

"Neither can I." added Zeke.

* * *

As the days went on, the couple told their friends and neighbors the gender of their baby, and got ready for Christmas. Zeke put up some lights, Honey put some stockings and other decorations, together they put up a tree, and decorated it with their old ornaments and new ones they had bought.

The shopped for Christmas presents, and baked holiday treats. Then came the day of Honey's shower, which was held at the Shaw house. All the ladies were there, and even the kids came. The expecting couple received wonderful gifts.

Taffyta gave them pink onesies, Adorabeezle got them baby fur boots, and Candlehead and Gloyd gifted them with small baby toys. Crumbelina got them baby grooming supplies, from Minty and Swizzle they got baby bottles.

Snowanna gave them a warm blanket, Vanellope and Rancis got them a high chair, and Jubileena gave them baby utensils, bowls, and bibs. Even the kids gave them cute little gifts they made themselves, such as homemade cards, and pictures.

"Thank you, everyone. The gifts are great." Honey told them.

"I know our little girl will love them." added Zeke.

When it was time for the guests to leave, Kevin and Lucy spoke to the couple.

"Thanks for letting us come to your shower." Kevin said.

"We're glad you were able to come." Zeke told them.

"We can't wait to see your baby, Miss Honey and Lt. Zeke." Lucy told them.

"We're looking forward to seeing her too." Honey replied.

They waved goodbye, and went back inside.

* * *

When Christmas came, it was perfect. Snow covered everything, the lights and decorations were beautiful, and everyone was happy and joyful. Honey received a lovely teapot, and Zeke got a new pair of shoes.

"Merry Christmas, Zeke." Honey told him.

"Merry Christmas, Honey." Zeke told her.

They hugged, and imagined what their future Christmases would look like. They'd be playing Santa, buying toys, getting woken up at 5:00 in the morning. They couldn't wait.

**That's chapter 36, plz review**


	37. Pregnancy: Month 6

**Chapter 37: Pregnancy: Month 6**

**Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

**January 2020**

It was now 2020, a whole new decade, full of endless unknown possibilities, experiences, and challenges. For Honey that meant her final months of pregnancy, giving birth, and raising her new daughter.

Currently, Honey was relaxing in her living one morning. She decided now that she was in her last few months of pregnancy she decided to close her shop, so she wouldn't be on her feet all day and could rest when she needed it.

As Honey watched TV, she put a hand to her stomach, and groaned lightly.

"You okay, Honey?" asked Buzz.

"Fine, I just felt a kick." Honey replied.

"Does it hurt?" wondered Stinger.

"Not really, it's actually really nice."

"That's good to hear. Do you have any ideas for names yet?" wondered Bumble.

"No, not yet."

"At least you know what you're having, so you've cut the list of options in half." Stinger told her.

"Yeah."

* * *

That evening, Zeke helped Honey prepare dinner. As Honey stirred a pot of beans, she thought about her baby. She was beginning to get a little nervous.

"Zeke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Zeke stopped frying the meat, and went over to her.

"Of course you'll be a good mother. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well...I'm an only child, I never really had to take care of a baby. And soon I'm going to have one."

"I know you're nervous, Honey. Truthfully I am too." Zeke confessed.

Honey smiled a little after hearing that she wasn't alone in feeling this way.

"Tell you what, I was looking online, and saw they're offering parenting classes at the Portland Community Center. We could take a couple if you want."

"That sounds great." said Honey.

The two hugged, and went back to cooking.

* * *

The next day, Honey had her monthly appointment.

"So how have you been feeling, Honey?" Dr. Brandon asked, after he finished taking her blood pressure.

"Fine, just a little nervous." Honey confessed.

"That's natural for first time mothers."

"My husband and I are going to a couple parenting classes."

"That's a good way to get those jitters off."

After a couple more tests, Honey was finished and left the clinic.

* * *

The following day, Honey and Zeke went to the parenting class. They went into a room, where they saw other expecting couples, and took a seat at an empty table. A couple minutes later, two women came in.

One of them gave each couple a baby doll, and the class started. They learned how to change a diaper, bathe a baby, and how to properly hold them. Then class was over.

"I hope you'll all come back next week. We'll be learning about how to feed a baby, and the types of formula and baby food you can give them." the teacher said.

Honey and Zeke agreed it would be good to come back, and started making their way out. As they walked, they were stopped by another woman.

"Interested in some childbirth classes?" she asked, offering them a flyer.

"Childbirth classes?" asked Honey, taking the flyer.

"Is this your first child?"

"Yes."

"Then you may find our class very helpful."

The couple looked at each other.

"It's worth a try." Zeke replied.

"Sure, we'll drop by." Honey told her.

* * *

A couple days later that's where they went. The class turned out to be really helpful. They learned about breathing techniques, pain management, and ways to get through the contractions.

Honey felt her worries wither away. With the classes and a faithful husband, she was going to be a good mother.

**That's chapter 37, plz review**


End file.
